


The Masks We Wear

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Complete, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, follows close to storyline, self service sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: I always wore a mask....It never failed me. It's better than any ghoul could ever wear. What is it? If you said a mask of cloth and metal, you are mistaken. The mask I wear is the same as any ghoul. The mask of being human. I am Hikari Yomo, and today, I arrive in the 20th ward to find the one person that may be able to understand....my father. Who is he? Where is he?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Nagachika Hideyoshi & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my many stories from Fanfiction. Please don't say I stole my own work. My Username is the same there as it is here.

Flashback Start  
Hikari's POV  
"Let me go! That's my Mom!" I scream at the CCG officer investigating the scene. My screams seem to echo in the near empty streets of Shinjuku, otherwise known as the fourth ward. The officer tried to keep himself composed. I look up at him crying. He's tall...very tall to a young sixteen year old girl who is 150 pounds soaking wet and only five foot three inches tall. He sighs rubbing his head of black hair and kneels down so he can look me in the eye with his teal eyes. "I'm sorry.....your mother has been attacked by a ghoul....she's dead." He says professionally. Tears fill my eyes again and I look at him in shock. I want to tell him that he's lying, but I can clearly see them put what is left in a body bag.  
I look down at a loss. What do I do now? "Do you have any family waiting for you or you can go to?" he asks kindly. "No...it was just me and mom....my dad was just a one night flame." I say and he nods. Then, his partner comes over. He kind of creeps me out. I've heard about him from other ghouls. Kureo Mado....The dove of nightmares. He will stop at nothing and will do anything to get his target. My mother was always saying that he would be the one to kill me if anyone found out what I was. He looks me over and I tremble. Luckily he believes it is due to my loss. "It really is a shame....Pretty young girl like you, losing your mother when you truly need her. The ghouls are truly monsterous creatures. They care not about the families torn apart." he says as his partner nods.  
"I...I didn't get your names...or I didn't catch them." I say softly. "So sorry. My name is Kureo Mado and this is my partner, Koutarou Amon. And what might your's be?" Mado says. I look at him. "It's Hikari Saito....My mother's named was Yuki Saito. She said she would be home by eight. When she didn't come home....I waited an hour and then came looking.....If I had left right away...." I start to say. "You would be as dead as she is, Hikari. You would have seen the ghoul that did this and it would have killed you as well." Mado says. I look down and nod sadly. "My mom had money set back.....For me." I say. "Then, I suggest you go to the twentieth ward. It is the safest at the time being." Mado says and I look at him. "The fourth ward is not safe for a young lady like you all alone." He says and starts to leave. Amon bows lightly to me and follows him.  
Flashback End  
Two months later  
Two months ago, I was told that the twentieth ward was the safest ward, but now, there's a predatory bitch of a ghoul that's killing by the dozens. I try to not let it freak me out, but it's hard. Luckily, no ghouls can smell that I am, in fact, a one eye ghoul, or a half-breed as they say, but I can smell them easily. It helps me avoid them with a passion. I have been here two months and I'm no closer to finding my father....that's if he's still alive. I stop at a group of ghouls posing as humans. "Excuse me, Is there any good coffee shops around here? I just moved to the area, and don't know my way around yet." I say staying a good arm's length away from them. "Umm yeah. There's a really good one near here named Anteiku." he says. One of his buddies smile. "I can take you there, beautiful" He says and I can see right through him. He wants to eat me, and not in the lovemaking kind either.  
"No thank you, I can manage on my own." I say and start walking. I pull out my phone and look up directions to the cafe. I hear footsteps behind me. 'This guy just won't take a hint, will he?' I think to myself. I keep to the main pathways as best that I can. Even ghouls that are complete dumbasses won't attack out on an open road. I soon get irritated with him though and turn around. "Look, Dumb ass, I said I wasn't interested!" I say to come face to face with a human. He looks at me in shock. I sigh. "Sorry about that. I thought you were this guy I met earlier. He offered to take me to a cafe, but he was giving off some strange creeper vibes." I say with a small bow. The human regains himself. He rubs his head. "It's ok. I didn't mean to freak you out." he says and I smile a little. "My name is Hikari Saito. I think I'm lost actually." I say. He chuckles a little. "I take it that you just moved here?" he says and I nod.  
"I was trying to find a cafe called Anteiku. I've tried every cafe around here, but none have any decent tea." I say. He smiles. "I was just heading there myself. My name is Ken Kaneki. I can show you, If that's ok" kaneki offers and I smile. "That would be great, Kaneki" I say and walk with him. "So, what brings you to the twentieth ward?" Kaneki asks. I look down. "My mother died recently....I was told this ward was safer than the others." I say. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know" he says. "It's ok, Kaneki. I came here also because my father might be in this ward." I say. Kaneki looks at me. "Is he in trouble?" he asks. "I wouldn't know....He left before my mother found out she was pregnant with me. All I know is I have his hair color and his bull-headed attitude." I say and Kaneki nods.  
We soon come up to a cozy looking cafe. From the outside, I can see it has two floors and a balcony. "Well, this is Anteiku. I have to meet up with a friend of mine. It was nice to meet you, Hikari" Kaneki says and goes inside. I wait a few moments.....this place stinks of ghoul. I take a deep breath and go inside. "Welcome to Anteiku" One of the staff says. I smile a little and sit at a table near the window. The waitress soon comes over looking annoyed by the actions of Kaneki's friend with orange hair. "Do you serve tea here? I haven't found a cafe yet that serves a decent cup." I say looking at her. "We don't usually get orders for tea, but we do serve it." She says. I smile a little. "I will pay for the whole pot then. I can't ask you to make a pot just for a single cup." I say. Whatever the waitress thought about me seemed to be replaced by a tiny respect. "I would also like a sandwich platter with a couple of cookies on the side, please" I say looking at the menu. "And a coffee for yourself. You look like you could use a break" I say looking up at her with a small smile.  
She smiles a little and goes to get my order. I look outside in time to see a young woman with purple hair and red glasses come walking up to the cafe door. Kaneki looks a little flustered seeing her come in. He must have a crush on her. Me? Yeah...I could smell the stink of blood on her as soon as she came in. I can bet she's the ghoul killing people lately. Poor Kaneki....He has shity luck. The waitress has one of the others take over for a few minutes before she sits down across me with my order. "So, do you usually buy waitresses drinks?" she asks and drinks her coffee. "Not usually....but I'm new to the area and don't know many people." I say and she nods. I open a small pouch I took from my purse and I drop a sugar cube in my tea from the bag. I look in the pouch. "Damn...last one and that's my favorite sweetener." I say and stir my tea.  
The waitress stares at me. I take a drink and set my cup down. "Anyways, I also thought you might be able to help me find someone...." I say and take a bite from one of the sandwiches. The waitress looks at me coldly, like she's busy trying to figure me out. I look to see Kaneki talk to the purple haired ghoul and they start to laugh. 'you poor idiot...can't you see that she's stringing you along?' I think. I look back to the Waitress. "who are you looking for?" she says, but I can tell her guard is now up. "I'm looking for my father....if he's even still alive. With all the killings lately and all." I say surprising her. "Two months ago...my mother was killed by a ghoul....and I came here for a fresh start. So far, I only know that he may be in this ward." I say and eat my food in silence. "Do you hate them?" she asks.  
"Who?" I ask after I finish my meal. "Ghouls" She says. "Only the kind that won't at least try to find a way to survive without taking lives...." I say and look out the window again. "Everyone has a choice. Even with only the choice of eating humans, Ghouls can find a way to get what they need without killing. It's just they either are lazy...or they like to kill." I say pouring myself another cup of tea. I sigh and as I'm about to drink it, a sugar cube goes into it and it's stirred. I look up to see an older man, probably the manager. "We have your sweetener in stock if you wish for more. I am Yoshimura would you do me the pleasure of your company? Touka here can bring up the rest of your tea for you" he says and I nod. "Sounds great, sir" I say and grab my bag. He smiles softly and leads me upstairs. He's a ghoul too....'What the hell did I just get myself into?' I think as he shows me into a private meeting room on the second floor.  
"You act very well for one so young." Yoshimura says as Touka brings the tea and my cup inside. "Who says that I am acting?" I say. He smiles at me a little. Touka sets the tea and cup on the table. "Touka, will you please brew me a cup of coffee?" Yoshimura says and she nods leaving the room. "Your sweetener gave you away to those that know how to look for the signs, young one." He says and I look away. "I'm not like you and your staff....." I say. He frowns slightly. "I'm not saying that you are wrong......just not exactly right." I say. "Please enlighten me" He says as Touka returns with his coffee. "I am a half-breed...." I say and Touka almost drops the coffee in Yoshimura's lap but he manages to catch it without spilling a drop.  
"My mother was human....her name was Yuki Saito. My father....I don't know his name....only that he is...or was a ghoul with the same hair color as mine. My mother said he was a hot head when they were together, but he loved her....almost as much as his sister, Hikari....I was named for her" I say as Yoshimura nods and takes a drink of his tea. "It's faint, but I can smell him on you." He says. "You can?" I ask a little in shock. Yoshimura nods and puts his coffee down. "In fact, I know your father. He is not hot headed anymore, but is a very good man." He says. Touka soon comes in to collect the dishes. "Touka, can you call in Yomo for me? I need him here at Anteiku." Yoshimura says and she nods.  
"I knew you looked familiar, and now that I think about...You look a lot like your father, but your eyes..." He says and I nod. "My mother said as much. I have my grandmother's eyes." I say. He nods and soon the door swings open revealing a man with grey hair like mine. "Yuki......" He says and shakes his head a little. "I...I apologize, sir." He says and Yoshimura smiles a little. "You are not far off, Yomo. This is Hikari Saito....She's your daughter" Yoshimura says waving to me. We look at each other in shock.


	2. Masked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Hide meet again and share a few playful words. Hikari and Yomo visit one of Yomo's friends

Hikari's POV  
Yomo and I stare at each other for a few moments before he sits down next to Yoshimura. He is difficult to read, but I don't think he's going to push me away. "You probably hate me for leaving, don't you" He finally says after a few minutes. "Mom always said you had your reasons, and you didn't know about me." I say. He looks at me. "I loved your mother as much as I loved my sister. I knew I may hurt her someday and try to eat her....so I left to protect her. If I had known, I would have never left." He says. "And you would have put a target on our backs if you had." I say. Yoshimura nods. "She has a point. Humans tend to believe the child is human if the mother is. However, if the father is around, they will know once the father is revealed. Staying away was the best thing to do to keep Hikari safe" Yoshimura says.   
I look at the clock and swear. "Sorry, I have to go for now. I have work." I say getting my things together. They nod. "You are always welcome here, Hikari" Yoshimura says standing up. Yomo comes over. "Do you need a ride?" he asks. "That would be awesome. I'm aready running late." I say. I follow Yomo downstairs and wave at Touka. She looks at me probably feeling a little akward, but waves back. I follow Yomo outside and get in his truck. "Where to?" he asks. "Umm it's the book store that a ton of book signing go down at. I can't remember the name of the store though." I say rubbing my head. "It's fine. I know the one" He says and starts to drive. I look out the window. "You look a lot like your Aunt hikari, my sister" He says. I smile a little. "That's probably why my mother named me after her." I say and he nods.   
"When I got to Anteiku...I smelled her and I panicked. My first though is that she was hurt...." he says and I look back out the window. "She....She died two months ago. A ghoul attacked her as she was coming home from work. I still don't understand why she even was in that part of the fourth ward. We always avoided Ghoul areas." I say. Yomo is quiet for a few minutes. "I think I know why, but it would be best if we both go check it out. when do you get off work?" He says stopping in front of the store. "I get off at six." I say and get out and head inside. I sigh seeing the clock. I have five minutes to spare. I go in the back and get changed into my uniform thinking about everything that's happened so far. "Hey, Hikari, we got some new books in. Can you get them on the shelves?" The manager asks. "Sure boss" I say and head out.  
I get the step ladder and start to work at stocking the new books thinking about my dad, mom, anteiku, and kaneki. I don't hear the bolts in the step ladder groan before they give away, making me fall. However, instead of hitting my head or ass on the ground, I land on something soft....warm...and breathing. "Owww, mind getting off me?" A familiar voice says. "Sorry, sir. I don't know how that happened" I say getting off him. It's Kaneki's orange haired friend. "I know you. Kaneki walked you to Anteiku." He says. "Yeah, I got lost and he was showing me how to get there" I say. "That sounds like something he would do. I'm Hideyoshi Nagachika, but everyone just calls me Hide." He says holding out his hand. I stare at it a moment. "This is where you tell me your name and we shake hands" He says with a goofy grin. I blush. "I'm Hikari Siato, but my last name is going to change to Yomo soon since I found my dad." I say and akwardly shake his hand.  
"You don't really interact with others much, do ya, kari?" he asks. "Kari?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. "It's a nickname. You do know what those are right?" he says with a smile. "Of course I do, but why?" I ask. "Because it's adorable like you" He says and I blush. "Well...I have to get back to work....damn...the step ladder's busted. That's probably why I fell." I say and kick the step ladder. "How am I going to get these books up there now?" I say. "I could give you a hand, Kari." Hide says. "And why would you do that?" I ask suspiciously. "Maybe I want to get to know you a little more, or maybe I feel like being a knight in shining armor" He says making me frown a little.  
"Don't you mean a knight in a t-shirt and shorts, and yeah...so not getting stalker vibes from you, hide" I say and he holds his chest in mock hurt. "You wound me, Kari. I'm not a pervert or a stalker." He says actually making me giggle as he helps me. "Wow...you even have a cute laugh" He says and I blush. "Anyways, I was wondering...Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?" he asks. "I'm allergic to coffee. I love the smell, but I can't drink it." I say. "So?" he says. "You can get coffee, I like tea" I say and he smiles. "but not tonight. I recently found my father and I'm spending time with him tonight." I say.  
"No worries, Kari. Let me give you my number so you can call me when you are free." He says and gives me a piece of paper with his number on it. "Wow, you carry papers with your number on them everywhere?" I say and he rubs his head and laughs. "Never know when I will meet a cute girl like you. Got to be prepared." He says. "Yeah, totally not creepy. Thanks for the help, Hide. I have to get back to work. See ya" I say leaving him in the romance section.  
By the time six pm comes around, I'm exhausted but I remember that My father is coming to pick me up. "Do you need a ride home tonight, Hikari?" The manager asks and I shake my head. "Someone is coming to pick me, boss. I'm good" I say and he nods. "Stay safe out there" He says and leaves me standing in front of the store. Soon, Yomo pulls up in his truck and I get in. "Here, I brought you something from anteiku" He says handing me a cup. I take a sniff and hand it back. "I thank you for the offer, but I'm allergic to coffee." I say and he frowns. "Sorry..." He says. "It's ok. It's not a common allergy" I say. He nods. "For future reference, I love tea. Anteiku makes good tea too." I say as he drives to the fourth ward.  
"So, where are we going?" I ask. He doesn't answer a few minutes. "We are going to get you a mask, just in case you have to use it. You make a very convincing human, even yoshimura had trouble seeing you as a ghoul, but that doesn't mean you will be able to foul others forever." He says and I nod. We soon stop in front of a building. I've seen it a few times growing up, but my mom kept me away from it. "Let's go" Yomo says and we get out. I follow him inside and I'm almost blinded by all the different colored masks. Curious, I walk around looking at each one, fasinated. "Like wearable art." I say. "I'm glad you think so." A voice says under a sheet next to me. Curiously, I look under the sheet. I find a goth looking ghoul sitting under it. "Don't you know curiousity killed the cat?" he says.  
"Yeah, but the satisfaction brought him back. You must be Uta" I say attracting my father's attention. "There you are, Uta." Yomo says coming over. "You are here for a mask?" he says getting up. "Yes." I say and follow you. "I remeber your smell. Your mother came in a couple months ago." He says. I blink surprised. "She did?" I ask now curious. "Yeah, she ordered a mask for her daughter. even had the measurements I needed and paid upfront. she never picked it up though" He says going in the back. "My mother died two months ago" I say and he pokes his head back out. "You serious? That must have been right after she came to see me" He says coming back out with a box. "That's a shame. I'm sorry, kid. She was rather nice" He says putting the box in front of me. I take a deep breath and open it to reveal a glossy white mask with no other color. It's shaped like a horse head with a single horn in the center of the forehead. "A unicorn?" I ask gently picking it up. "Purity and innocence in ghouls is rare." Uta says with a shrug and I smile a little running my hand across it.   
"It has see through sections for you to see through. Your mother expressed that the fact you are a one eye ghoul was kept quiet at all costs." He says having me sit down. "I need to adjust the mask so it will fit comfortably." He says having me put it on. I try not to squirm as he makes the adjustments. "So, how did you survive all this time? Must have been hard." He says. "My mother had good friends in the university where she worked that were in charge of discarding cadavers when the medical classes were finished with them. Funny enough, they were ghouls themselves." I say and he nods. "You are looking a bit uncomfortable. Are you alright?" he asks. "Yeah...I just don't really like being touched. I'm not really good with social interaction" I say. "You seem to be doing fine so far" He says. "Yeah, but large crowds make me nervous" I say and he finishes up. He lets me look in a mirror and I smile under the mask. "It's perfect" I say and he nods. I put it away and he holds out his hand. I look at it a few minutes. "It's ok. Take your time, kiddo" Uta says and I shake his hand. "You really are Yomo's kid. Hopefully, you'll open up more than he did" He says and leads us out.


	3. Uneasy Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working one day at the bookstore, Hikari sees Kaneki on a date with Rize. Should Hikari try to save him or leave him to his fate? This one choice, this one decision changes Hikari forever. Or it can change both her and Kaneki.

Hikari's POV Next Day  
I walk to work thinking about everything and my mom. Then, I bump into something...or rather someone. "We really need to stop bumping into each other like this" A very familar voice says and I look up to see Hide smiling down at me. I blush. "....sorry" I say and he smiles. "It's ok, Kari. Where are you going so early?" He asks putting his hands in his pockets. "Work. Someone called in sick. So the manager called to see if I could cover the shift" I say and he nods. "Want to grab some breakfast first? I'm buying" He offers. I look at my phone to check the time. I have an hour before work. "Sure, Hide" I say making him smile. He grabs my hand and I manage not to flinch. 'its getting easier....maybe I can handle this interaction thing' I think as Hide leads me to a corner cafe near the book store. "Would go to Anteiku, but this is closer to your work." He says and I smile a little.   
"This is fine." I say and we sit down. The waiter soon comes over with the menus. I look it over thinking. "A bananna nut muffin and a cup of tea please" I say and Hide makes his order. The waiter leaves and hide looks at me. "Can you believe that Kaneki got a date? He says he's going to take her to a book store since they both like Sen Takatsuki" Hide says and I nod. "Her work is exceptional. I like her work myself." I say. He chuckles. "Brains and beauty, huh? I guess I got lucky finding you. You're the total package." He says making me blush again. "On a serious note, if Kaneki and this Rize come in, can you keep an eye on them for me? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Kaneki." Hide says. "But?" I say as the waiter brings us our order. "But it seems too good to be true. I don't have a good feeling about it" He says and takes a bite from his doughnut.   
"I 'll do what I can, Hide." I say and he smiles taking my hand and kisses it gently. "That's all I ask, Kari" He says. I blink and take a drink of my tea to hide my blush. 'I swear he lives to make me uncomfortable' I think to myself. I eat my muffin thinking about what this is that hide is making me feel. "Huh?" I say. Hide chuckles. "I said that I'm really enjoying being here with you, Kari" He says still holding my hand. I blush a little. "I..I am enjoying it too. Please don't take this badly, but for most of my life, it was just me and my mother. We really didn't get involved in the community. So, being here with you....the touching...and just interacting...is new to me." I say and he nods understanding. "It'll get easier" He says and I look at the time. "I had fun, Hide. I have to get to work" I say and he nods. He pays for our meal and comes over. "Kari, I really like you, as you are." He says and my mind seems to go blank as he kisses me. I go into it after the shock wears off.  
Hide walks me over to the book store and I give him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, Hide. I'll see you later." I say and head inside. "Who was that?" the manager says. "My boyfriend, Hide" I say. "Wow, you with a boyfriend" He says making me glare. "It's just surprising is all, Hikari. You're normally not one to let anyone in." he says. "Well, I did grow up in the fourth ward, boss" I say. "Good point" He says and I go to get changed. I soon come back to help with costumers. About halfway into the day, Kaneki comes in with Rize. I frown a moment before smiling to greet them. "Hey Kaneki" I say. "Oh! Hey Hikari. I didn't know you worked here" Kaneki says. "Yeah, got to work to eat. Anyways, let me know if you two need anything" I say and go to man a register.  
I'm leaving after my shift ends when I see them again. I hear Rize ask Kaneki to walk her home and I frown. Going in a back alley, I pull my cloak out of my bag and put it on along with my mask. I soon catch up with them and follow watching Rize. 'Rize...she's going to eat him...what do I do?' I think as I follow them. Rize leads kaneki down a dark alley near a construction area. I follow and get there in time to see her bite Kaneki. I frown. 'What do I do? If I do anything...I could be discovered. however, If I do nothing, Kaneki will....' I think and remember something my mother always told me.   
Flashback Start  
"Sweetheart, there will be a time when you will be forced to choose your path as a ghoul. This will decide how others see you" My mother says holding me close. "When that time comes, Always remember. Protecting others is very different from murder"  
Flashback Ends  
I smile behind my mask and run to catch up to Kaneki and Rize. I look around for something I can use to stop Rize. I know that right now, I can't stop her with my power. I've never fought before. I never thought I would. I soon see some steel beams nearby barely being held in place and try to dislouge them to make them fall on Rize. 'It's too heavy...' I think. 'then, stop relying on your human strength and tap into what you really are, Hikari' A voice says in my head. 'I'm not a monster' I reply. 'No, but you aren't human either. This isn't the time to play pretend! Kaneki will die!' The voice yells and for the first time in my life, I activate my kagune. It forms quickly like pressure being released forming not only a Ukaku, but also a rinkaku, both snow white. Using my rinkaku, I manage to free the beams and drop them on Rize....and Kaneki. My eyes widen. 'What have I done?' I jump down and rush to them. Rize is dead...that's for sure, but Kaneki is still breathing.  
I put my mask and cloak away and rush to find a police officer. I manage to get them to help Kaneki without making myself look suspicious. I watch them take him and Rize to the hospital. An officer comes over and takes my statement. My phone rings and it's Yomo. "Hello?" i say my voice shaken. Are you alright? You said you would be here an hour ago. He says. I finally start to cry. "Dad....can you come get me....." I say. Of course. Where are you? He asks. I tell him. Stay put. I'll be there soon, Hikari. He says and hangs up. I sit on a step and hug my knees. 'I...I just killed someone.' I think. 'She was going to kill Kaneki' the voice says coming back. 'It doesn't change the fact that I killed another person' I reply as I cry. 'Protecting others is very different from murder' the voice says reminding of what my mother told me.  
Yomo soon pulls up in the truck and jumps out. Seeing me, he rushes over. "Are you hurt?" he asks. I shake my head no. "Are you alright?" He asks and again, I shake my head no. He gently picks me up and I wrap my arms around his neck and start crying even more. "I've got you." he says and puts me and my stuff in the truck. He makes sure I'm buckled up and gets in the driver side. "Protecting others....is very different from murder...." I say and he looks at me. "Your mother used to tell me that. What happened?" he asks looking at me. I look down at my hands. 'Just tell him. He's probably been there' the voice says. "I saw my friend, Kaneki being lead into an alley by Rize....." I say and look at him. "You dropped those beams on them?" He asks. I look down but nod. "Rize was the only one under them when they fell....then Kaneki got in the way.....I...I killed Rize...and I could have killed Kaneki!" I say crying.  
Yomo hugs me across the console. "It's going to be alright. The first is always the hardest to cope with. It will stay with you forever. It's the reason behind it that can make it worse or easier to deal with. Kaneki will survive because of what you had to do to save him. Never forget that, and who knows how many more people Rize would have killed before the CCG took her down" He says and I start to calm down. I look at him. "Your mother would have been proud of you. She always believed in protecting others" He says. I nod. "Would you mind if I changed my last name to Yomo?" I ask surprising him a little and he smiles. "Not at all, Kiddo" He says and drives us to Anteiku.  
Dad helps me out of the truck when we get there. Now that everything is over, I'm super sore and completely exhausted. "Welcome to Anteiku...." Kaya says as we come in. "Is the manager in?" Dad says. "Yeah, he's upstairs." she says and dad hands my bag to her. "She looks terrible, Yomo. Is she alright?" Kaya asks. "She used her kagune for the first time today and it wasn't for practice" He replies and picks me up. I lean against him as my eyes threatened to close. "Get some rest, I will talk to Yoshimura" He says and I nod drifting off. I wake up in a bed. Someone had put a cool cloth on my forehead. "Ah, you're awake." a voice says. I look to see Yoshimura sitting beside me. "Yomo told me what happened with Rize." He says and I look away.  
"A life is a life, no matter what.....Human, Ghoul, Pigeon....makes no difference. Rize was never going to stop or slow down. She was going to bring the CCG on everyone." I say. "Is that what you believe or what you tell yourself to feel better?" Yoshimura asks. I look at him. "It's what I believe. Even Ghouls have a choice in their lives. I'm living proof that a ghoul can survive without killing for their food. I believe that now more than ever. We are stronger, faster, and most are smarter then the humans, but that only means we are supposed to be more responsible for our actions and how they affect others......" I say and start to cry again. "If it will make you feel better, I will keep an eye on Kaneki. I have a feeling that he will soon need the services of Anteiku." He says and I nod. "Thank you..." I say.  
"That being said, it would not be wise for you to continue working at the book store right now." He says. "Why?" I ask. He sighs. "Growing up, a ghoul does not need to feed as much as a grown ghoul. Do you know the reason?" He asks and I shake my head. "It's because growing up, most ghouls do not need to use their kagune. While grown ghouls rely more on their kagune. You have only just used your kagune. This means the hunger for human flesh will increase. Until it can be manageable again, it will too stressful on you to work where you are now." He says. "Makes sense....my kagune...were white and I had a ukaku and rinkaku" I say. "Then, the hunger will be even more difficult to manage. Most ghouls only have one kind of kagune." He says and I nod.  
"But what will I do for a job?" I say making him chuckle. "Yomo has already asked if I would allow you to work for me here, At Anteiku." he says and I smile. "There is one more thing...would you like to go to school?" He asks and I blink at him. "Don't worry. Touka will be at the same one. She will be there if you need her." he says and I smile. "I'd love to." I say and he chuckles. "It will do well in helping you with your social anxiety. Yomo told me about what happened at Uta's." He says. I nod. "Hide is helping too." I say and he looks at me. "He's that human who's friends with Kaneki, correct?" He asks and I nod. "He's my boyfriend....but please don't tell my dad. He...he really does help." I say and he smiles softly. "As long as no one knows who you are as a ghoul, I'm sure he will be safe." He says and I smile.  
"Get some more rest. It always tires the body out the first time. I have contacted the book store. The manager knows you are not well, and wishs for your health." he says and I nod and close my eyes. Instead of blank nothingness, I find myself on some kind of giant chess board. I look around confused. "Don't worry, we are fast asleep at Anteiku." a voice says and I look to see me, but her right eye is a ghoul eye. "Who are you?" I ask. She laughs. "My, my, I'm you. Well, the you that you hold back. I just wanted to chat for a bit." She says. "What about?" I ask nervously. "Our future together, of course" She says. "To be honest, I agree with what you believe, but you hold yourself back. Your mask is too tight." She says.  
"My mask?" I say and she comes up to me. "It is the mask we all wear, every ghoul, be full or one eye. The mask of being human. Yes, it is a very convincing mask you have crafted, but it gets in the way when you want to protect those you love. It holds you back. I only wish to help you recognize when that mask of yours must come off." she says and gently touches my face. "And how do I know you don't want me to drop my guard so you can take over?" I ask and she laughs. "Hikari, I don't need you to drop your guard. I am just what you become when you get over your anxiety, your fear, and let others in." She says and smiles. "I am already in control, you just have to lose your chains." She says and I wake up. I look around and see Touka come in with a tray. I can already smell it...human flesh. "Yoshimura says you should eat and get ahead of your hunger." She says setting the tray on the nightstand.   
I look at it. "Don't worry. It came from a suicidal human who jumped off a cliff. Yoshimura told us how you feel about where your food comes from." she says and removes the lid. I nod. "Thank you, Touka" I say and she smiles a little. I sit up, dropping the cloth that was on my forehead in my lap. Touka takes it and puts the tray in my lap. "I'll be back for the tray. Most ghouls don't like being watched" she says and leaves. I look at the meat and slowly eat it. After I finish, Touka comes back looking a little irritated. "Is everything ok, touka?" I ask and she sighs. "Yeah, just a little annoyed. Yoshimura says he's going to get you into school?" She says and sits next to me. I nod. "At least you will have it easier. One eyes can eat human food without problem. If you need me, Just come find me. I'll probably be a grade higher than you, but we still have the same lunch and breakfast times along with PE together." She says and I nod. Touka sighs and rubs my head. "You're not so bad." She says and leaves with the tray.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of school for Hikari, and she's both excited and scared. She has Touka to look out for her and a few new friends, but there's also the energetic Sen Takatsuki. Why is she in the nurse's office?

Hikari's POV  
Hey Kari! Kaneki's being released from the hospital today! Hide says over the phone. "That's great Hide." I say. Are you doing alright? I've been worried. He says. "I was pretty shook up finding Kaneki like that, and I think I caught a cold. I didn't want you to catch it too, Hide." I say. Makes sense, but you're feeling better now right? He asks. "Yeah. I'm starting school today. I had to quit at the book store because i couldn't handle the hours. I got an after school job at Anteiku" I say. That's awesome, Kari. How are you doing with the anxiety? He asks. "It comes and goes, but I think I'm getting better at dealing with it." I say and look at the clock. That's good. Hide says. "I have to go now, hide. I have time for breakfast before I head out." I say. Ok, Kari. I'll talk to you later. He says and we hang up. I check myself in the mirror before heading downstairs. My uniform fits nicely to me, but I wish it didn't make my boobs look so big. I run a brush through my silver hair one last time before I head downstairs. I decided to leave it down today.  
Coming downstairs, I see that Touka is waiting for me with breakfast. She's having just coffee, but I understand completely. "Morning, Touka" I say and sit down. "How are you feeling today, Kari?" she asks.' Yeah, everyone has started calling me Kari. Thanks Hide' I think to myself as I cut up my pancakes. "I'm feeling alright." I say and eat quietly. Yomo soon comes in with Yoshimura. I smile at them. "Ready for your first day, Hikari?" Yoshimura asks. "Yeah" I say and take a drink of my tea. "Don't push yourself. No one expects you to just dive in" Dad says and I nod. I finish my breakfast and grab my bag. "Touka will be there too, should you need her." Yoshimura says. 'This is so sweet. Have you told them about me yet?' the voice says. 'No' I reply as I hug my dad and follow Touka outside. 'Why not?' she replies curiously.  
'I have enough problems they're helping me with' I reply. I smile and wave goodbye to dad and Yoshimura, who are standing outside Anteiku. "Come on, we'll be late if you don't get moving" Touka says waiting for me. To be honest, I'm a little excited to go to school....but I'm also scared to hell. All of those people....all of them strangers and I will be having to be around them for most of the day.'Touka is so awesome. She makes going to school seem like no big deal. I wish I was as cool as Touka. Nothing gets to her' I think to myself. 'You will get there. It just takes time.' the voice says. 'Yeah...time' I reply as I walk with Touka. "You nervous?" Touka asks and I nod. "A bit....It's kind of exciting....but" I say gripping my bag tight.  
"I'm scared as hell. I don't know anyone in my class and I can feel my heart racing at the though of being in the same place with so many people." I say and she nods. "Yoshimura already let the school know that you suffer from anxiety attacks. Just let the teacher know when it becomes too much and they'll send you to the nurse's office to rest a bit." Touka says and I nod. "Do you think...anyone will like me?" I ask. "Maybe. The guys will definitely. You're very pretty and you got that whole innocent look to you that they go for. Just ignore them and you'll be fine." She says and I nod. We soon reach the school, and a girl runs up to us. I freak out a little and hide behind Touka.  
"Touka! There you are! I've been waiting all morning! What took you so long?" she asks and notices me hiding behind Touka. "Who's that? She's really cute" She says making me blush from embarassment. "Yoriko, you're scaring her" Touka says. "Oh....sorry" She says and backs up a little. "This is Hikari Yomo. Her and her father live in my building. Her mother used to home school her before she passed away. So, she's not really used to big crowds and people in general. Think you can help me keep an eye on her? I promised her father I would look out for her." Touka says. "Sure thing, Touka. It'd be no problem" She says and I come out from behind Touka once I'm sure the human doesn't have rabies. She's as excitable as a high strung yorkshire terrier.   
"Hikari, this is my friend, Yoriko. Don't worry, she's always like this" Touka says. "Hey!" Yoriko says making me giggle a little at the exchange. 'She seems nice' the voice says. 'Yeah, but a little to enegetic for me. How does Touka put up with her?' I ask. 'Magic?' was the voice's smart ass reply. 'Ha, ha, ha very funny' I reply. We soon hear the first bell. "We better get to class" Yoriko says getting serious. 'Wow, is she bi-polar?' the voice asks. "I'll catch up, Yoriko. I have to show Hikari where her class is so she doesn't get lost." Touka says and Yoriko nods. "I guess I'll see you guys at lunch. It was nice meeting you, Hikari!" Yoriko says and goes inside. "Don't let her get to you. Yoriko means well, but she can be a little difficult to be around, even for me" Touka says and I nod as she leads me to my classroom. "Just try to relax, and make a few friends. I'm just down the hall." she says and I nod and go into the classroom.  
The classroom is packed and I gulp trying to keep my anxiety under control. 'It's alright. Just take it slow.' the voice says. I go over to the teacher. "Excuse me, Sensei" I say and he looks up. "I'm the new transfer student, Hikari Yomo." I say. He nods and gets the class to settle down. "Ok, class, we have a new transfer student. Please make her feel welcome." He says and looks at me. "Please tell us a little about yourself." He says. 'It will be ok. Just imagine that they are Hide' the voice says. I take a breath. "My name is Hikari Yomo. I used to live in the fourth ward until I lost my mother. I moved in with my father here in the twentieth ward recently. I'm...I'm not used to interacting with others much. So, please be patient with me. My friends call me, Kari, and I hope we can all become good friends." I say with a bow at the end.  
The teacher nods and smiles a little. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Nakamura." he says and I sit in the empty seat. "One last thing, Hikari suffers from anxiety attacks. If you notice her go into one, find a teacher right away." He says and I feel a little uncomfortable. 'He's just looking out for us. He would have said it if we had asthma.' the voice says. "Hey, Hikari." the boy to my right says. I look at him. 'He is a cutie.' the voice says. 'Mind out of the gutter, we have a boyfriend' I reply. 'So? I'm allowed to look' she replies. He has brown hair with matching eyes and a kind smile. "I'm Nakamura, but my friends call me, Naka. If you ever need to borrow my notes, just ask" He says and I nod. "Attention, Attention students. The creative writting lecture with Sen Takatsuki will begin shortly. Please make your way to the assembly hall in an orderly fashion. That is all" the intercom says. "Alright, everyone make way to the assembly hall." The teacher says.  
"Need a guide, Kari?" Naka asks and I nod. "That would be great." I say and follow Naka to the assembly hall. It's really loud and very packed. I whimper a little. "Kari, are you alright?" Naka asks. 'Too many...too many people...' I think trying to say it but the words don't come out. "Hikari?" Touka soon asks from behind me. I start to tremble. "You know her, Touka?" Naka asks. She nods. "She's my nieghbor. She suffers from social anxiety. Should have known this would be too much for her so soon." Touka says leading me out of the assembly hall. "Is she going to be ok?" A new voice asks and I look up. My eyes widen seeing that it's Sen Takatsuki. I hide behind Touka feeling embarrassed. "Yeah, she's just having a panic attack. it's her first day. She was home schooled" Touka says and she nods. "Then, you should get her to the nurse. I'll stop by later and check on her after the lecture" She says and Touka nods and leads me to the nurse's office. "I'm sorry... I forgot about the lecure today." Touka says. "It's ok...I'm starting to feel a little better" I say and she sighs.  
Touka takes me into the nurse's office and the nurse looks up at us. "My friend, hikari had a panic attack." Touka says and she nods. "Have her lay down. She needs to rest for a bit." The nurse says and touka makes sure I'm comfortable. "Get some rest. I'll be back by lunch" She says and I nod feeling my eyes get heavy. I wake up a bit later to Sen Takatsuki sitting next to me. I don't see the nurse anywhere. "Don't worry. The nurse had to step out a minute. I have to say you surprise me. Who knew such a prize was hiding in the twentieth ward" She says smiling a little making me feel uneasy. Her scent..it's just like mine. 'she's a one eye too, but she's dangerous' the voice says. "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt the pretty little unicorn" she says adjusting her glasses. 'She knows who I am....' I think. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, you could in turn, tell everyone about me and that would be a pity." She says. "Then...Then why are you here?" I ask sitting up.   
She smiles. "Just for friendly chatter really. Don't meet many others like us. We're a myth." She says and I nod feeling a little relieved. "Don't get me wrong, Rize will be missed, but I'm glad she's gone. She was becoming a problem. The CCG was already sending a couple of doves out to deal with her. They sent Mado and Amon. I'm sure you already met them." She says. "Why tell me any of this?" I ask. She smiles. "To be blunt, I like you. You remind me of myself so long ago. That and us one eyes should stick together." She says making me blush. "Umm I have a boyfriend." I say. She chuckles. "Yes, I know. Don't worry, as long as he keeps out of my business, he will not come to any harm." She says. "Anyways, I was thinking....You really need some training. There's an abandoned warehouse in the fourth ward with no windows. If you want to get control of the power you hold, meet me there this saturday. If not, then, don't worry about it. I won't hunt you down or hurt anyone you care about." She says and soon the nurse comes back. "Anyways, it was nice talking to you, Hikari. Get well soon" She says and leaves. 'That was wierd...should I tell Touka?' I think as I watch her leave. 'No, She didn't do anything but make our skin crawl' the voice says as the nurse comes over.  
By lunchtime, I'm feeling well enough to go back to class, and Touka is waiting for me. "You feeling better?" she asks and I nod. She smiles a little. "That's good. Come on, Yoriko is waiting for us." she says and I follow her. We soon see Yoriko talking to Naka. We see Yoriko blush and nod. "What's going on here, Naka?" I ask. He looks at me smiling big. "Yoriko agreed to go out with me" He says. I smile a little. "That's great, Naka" I say. "Are you feeling better? You were pretty bad earlier" Naka says. "Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better." I say and he smiles. "So, are you guys hungry? I made too much for lunch again." Yoriko says and shows us a huge lunchbox. Touka laughs. "Seriously, Yoriko?" Touka asks. "What? You don't eat much." She says. "Hikari probably will need it" Touka says and I nod. "I'm starving." I say as we sit together. "I was going to buy something for lunch, but this works." I say as Yoriko sets lunch up for us. Yoriko smiles. "Eat up!" she says and I eat with her making her happy.  
After school, I walk back from school with Touka. We had to stay behind so I could catch up on what I missed in the lecture. Besides having a panic attack, it was fun for my first day. Although, I also could have done without the guys looking at me all day like I was a prize at some arcade. I got a text from Hide saying that kaneki was released right after lunchtime. I smile and then think about Sen Takatsuki said. "Are you alright?" Touka asks looking back at me. "Was just thinking. An old friend of my mother's found me some time back and offered to train me to be able to use my Kagune and she's SSS rated." I say. She looks at me. "How trustworthy is this Friend? I ask because I don't want you hurt, Kari." She says and I nod. "They're like family" I say. She nods. "When?" she asks. "Every saturday" I say and she nods.  
We are passing by an alleyway when we hear something. Touka groans. "Dammit, Nishiki" She says and runs into the alleyway. "Touka?" I say and follow her. I hang back seeing her attack a ghoul with orange hair and glasses. I look and see kaneki kneeling on the ground crying. 'His left eye.....it's like a ghoul's' I think to myself. I run over to him. "Kaneki, are you alright?" I ask worried. "Hi...Hikari? What are you doing here?" He asks confused. "I'd ask you the same thing." I say. Nishiki soon runs off and Touka comes over looking pissed. "You want this, Kaneki?" She says holding an arm to him. Kaneki reaches out but stops himself trembling. "I can't...but it smells so good." He says and I can already see what's coming. Touka starts to kick his ass. I back up some. 'Touka is scary....' I think. 'Yeah...we should get Yoshimura. she won't stop until he's dead or submits.' the voice says. "A half-breed like you won't last five minutes out here!" Touka yells before realizing what she just said and looking at me. "Kari...I didn't mean that..." she says but I'm already crying. I run off to find Yoshimura.  
I soon run into someone. "Hikari, what's wrong?" I hear Yoshimura say and look up at him crying. "Touka...she's beating up Kaneki...he...he's like me now. Please, you got to stop her!" I cry and he nods. "Go back to Anteiku. I will handle this" He says and I nod starting to calm down, but not forgetting what Touka said. By the time I get to Anteiku, Touka is already there with Yoshimura and Kaneki. Touka looks at me and her eyes soften. "Hikari..." she starts to say. "Save it, Touka. I heard you loud and clear. Half-breeds like me and Kaneki won't last five minutes out there" I say and go upstairs and slam my door. "Well, shit" Touka says and goes back downstairs. I sink to the floor and start to cry again hugging my knees. 'You know, she really didn't mean it.' the voice says. 'It doesn't make it hurt any less. She's right....I'm pathedic and wouldn't last long in a fight if it came down to one.' I reply. 'We can always fix that. Takatsuki did offer to train us.' the voice answers. 'Yeah, I know' I reply.  
Later, I hear a knock. "Hikari....Look, I know you're mad at me. Shit, I'm mad at me. I really shouldn't have said that." Touka says. I open the door and look at her. "You may not have meant it, but apologising doesn't make it hurt any less, Touka. It's not only me you should apologise to. Kaneki is freaking out. He doesn't understand what's happening to him and like me, he does care about the lives that are cut short when a ghoul has to eat." I say making Touka flinch. "You wouldn't understand, Touka. You were born around ghouls. You are used to how things are for ghouls. However, me and Kaneki had human mothers. We grew up human. For us, killing anyone is a horrible thing to do." I say. She sighs. "You're right, I don't understand. I didn't think and....and I like Kaneki. I don't know why, because he infuriates me to no end." She says making me giggle. "You're in love, Touka" I say. "No, no I'm not" She says. I start to laugh. "Is that Kari laughing up there?" Enji shouts from downstairs. "Maybe" I answer.  
"Anyways, I'm going to check on Kaneki." I say leaving my room holding my bag. Touka nods. "Be safe" She says and I nod. I head downstairs. I smile at Enji. "You feeling better, Kari?" He asks and I nod. "I'm going to check on Kaneki. Touka was a bit rough on him" I say and head out following Kaneki's smell. It's not that hard. I soon come to Kaneki's door and knock. "Kaneki, It's me, Hikari. Please, let me in. I understand what you're going through" I say. After a few minutes, Kaneki opens the door. "How can you possibly know?" He asks. "I know that you are scared and you don't understand. I also know that you probably have the same voice in your head telling you what to do that I do" I say and he lets me in. I go inside and he closes the door behind us. "Kaneki.....What do you remember about the night of the accident with Rize?" I ask.  
I sit down and Kaneki sits next to me. "Not much...the date with Rize....her attacking me....and..." he trails off. "And what?" I ask. "You are going to think I am crazy" He says. "I won't think you are crazy, Kaneki." I say. He sighs. "...A unicorn" He says. "A unicorn?" I ask. He nods. "It was a ghoul in white. She...it moved like a girl... She wore this white mask that looks like..." He trails off again. I take my mask out of my bag. "Like this?" I say showing it to him. He looks at it and then me. "It was you? You are the Unicorn?" he says in shock. "To be honest....that night was the first time I ever...and I mean ever killed anyone, Kaneki. As you are, we are the exact same, Kaneki. We are both half ghoul." I say looking down. "I only wanted to save you....I never wanted you to get hurt. I'm so sorry, Kaneki." I say sadly. He looks at me. "Why try to save me?" He asks. "You're my friend, Kaneki" I say. He smiles a little. "Then, I think I can forgive you. what did you mean about the voice?" he asks.  
"I think it's a one eye thing. With me, it's a more....relaxed version of me without my anxiety and paranioa. For you, It may very well be Rize since part of her is now in you. What does she say to you?" I ask. He looks at the floor a few minutes. "She tells me to eat humans, but I can't...I just..." He trails off. "I know, Kaneki. My mother was human. She tried so hard to keep me safe and free of killing. Until Rize...I never even considered risking anything for anyone because I didn't have friends growing up. It was just me and my mom. Meeting you...meeting Hide...It made me realise that other people aren't something to be scared of. You and Hide are my best friends....and Hide is even more." I say and Kaneki looks at me. "I love him, Kaneki. I fell hard." I say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari tells Kaneki how she feels about his best friend and she manages to get him to eat like a ghoul. However, Kaneki can't seem to stay out of trouble. It's up to hikari to save him and hide from nishiki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that i got the fight with shuu and ryouko's encounter with the CCG mixed up. This will be the only timeline mixup

Hikari's POV  
Kaneki looks at me surprised. "No, I don't want to kill him, Kaneki. I really do love him. I really can't explain how he makes me feel other than the word free." I say. "Free?" Kaneki asks. I nod. "When I'm with Hide...I'm not scared or anxious about anything. I only feel safe around him despite that he's only human, but I don't care that he is." I say and he nods. "Hide has that effect on others" He says. I nod. "on another note, you really should eat, Kaneki. I understand how you feel about it. Trust me, I do. I endeavor to only eat flesh from suicides or cadavars from the university. I have never killed a human...never" I say seriously. "The human flesh Anteiku provides comes from suicides and the university as well. You can feed guilt free, Kaneki." I say and he thinks about it. "What about Rize?" he asks.  
"That is probably the harder part. You have to become more mentally powerful than her. Stand your ground and let her know that she is not the one in control, but you are." I say and he nods. "What I would do is think of someone worth protecting to you and remember that you are all that stands between them and Rize." I say and he nods. "That makes sense" He says. He gets up and picks up the package of meat. "If you want me to leave, I can. Many ghouls don't like being watched as they feed" I say. "Yeah....and Hikari?" he says and I look at him. "Yeah?" I say looking at him. "Please try to keep Hide safe....and thanks for checking on me" He says. "Of course, Kaneki. We one eye ghouls got to stick together, you know? There's not many of us" I say and leave.  
I feel my phone buzz and I check it to see Hide is calling me. 'Speak of the devil, I swear he has a sixth sense' I think and answer it. "Hey, Babe. What's up?" I say. Babe? That's my line, Kari. he says making me smile. "Anyways, I just went to check on Kaneki. He's still pretty shook up from the accident. That's why he's been hiding" I say. Wait, He let you in? How did you manage to get him to do that? Hide asks surprised. "I told him that I knew how he felt. Being scared as hell of your own shadow. It can be really stressful." I answer. Hide is quiet for a minute. Yeah, I didn't think about that. I'm sorry, Kari. I'm kind of a shitty boyfriend ain't I? he says making me frown. "No you are not! Hide...You make me feel free. I'm not scared when I'm with you. You make me so happy that I fell for you that day" I say and he laughs. For? Don't you mean on? he snickers and I chuckle. "Anyways, what did you want to talk about this late?" I ask. I just wanted to ask if we can catch breakfast together before we each go to school. he says and I smile. "I'd love that. I missed you" I say. I missed you too. I'll meet you at Anteiku in the morning. good night, beautiful. He says and we hang up.I head back to Anteiku thinking about Kaneki and how I changed his life forever. It was my fault he's now a half ghoul.  
A few days later, I'm walking back from my secret training session with Takatsuki, who's real name is Eto. It was pretty hard but I managed to do some amazing things using my kagune. Eto told me that I was a natural with my kagune. I still don't fully trust her. She hasn't told me everything. I soon see Hide and Kaneki walking with Nishiki and I have a bad feeling all of a sudden. I decide to follow them. They turn down into an underground parking lot and I decide to put my mask and cloak on as I follow them down. I see Nishiki kick Hide across the parking lot and I barely manage to keep my cool. 'No need for your human mask. This asshole just doesn't know when to quit, does he?' the voice says. 'Guess he needs another lesson' I reply and stop him from kicking Kaneki by grabbing his foot. "What the hell?" he says. "You make me sick....hunting a human just because your pride was hurt. You reek of death. Ghouls like you are truly what gives ghouls like me a bad name" I say glad for the voice modulator.  
I let his foot go and he regains his balance. "Ghouls like you? Don't make me laugh! You talk like a self rightous piece of trash! Time to clean up!" he says and attacks with his kagune. I manage to block him off with my Ukaku, which take the appearance of white feathered wings like that of an angel. "You should stop this now, before you cross the line, Nishiki. I understand that you felt disrespected but Kaneki and Hide don't deserve your anger or hate." I say choosing to keep my rinkaku put away for now. "Don't tell me what the fuck to do!" he yells and comes after me again. I use my Ukaku to fly up out of reach of his kagune. "I will not fight you, nishiki, unless you give me no choice." I say. "You mean that you are a coward." He says and I bring out my rinkaku and quickly grab him by the neck and bring him face to face with me. "As ghouls, we have so much more power than humans. That makes us to be more responsible with our actions so that they don't harm others. Do not mistake my pasificism for cowardice, Nishiki. I could easily break your neck for what you did to Hide, but that would make me no better than you." I say and let him drop knowing he will land on his feet.  
He looks at me looking pissed. "This isn't over, Unicorn. I'll beat your ass one day, you can count on that" He says and runs off. I land and go check on Kaneki. "I'm fine...Check on Hide" he says and I nod and go over to him. I kneel down and check his pulse. "He's alive but he's in bad shape, Kaneki." I say. 'You can heal him....you are not like other ghouls that have killed for their food. You have what they always throw away in their haste.' the voice says as Touka runs in with Yomo. Kaneki must have called them. 'How? Show me, please' I reply as I feel my rinkaku wrap around Hide and bring him close to me. Kaneki, yomo, and Touka watch worried as I wrap my Ukaku around us. The gems on my Ukaku start to release rc cells and they start to repair the damage that Nishiki did to Hide. 'Stop. Too much and he will die' the voice says and i unwrap my ukaku from us as yomo comes over to check on Hide. "He'll be ok now, I think." I say as yomo gently takes him from me and my kagune vanish and I pass out.  
When I wake up, I'm back in my room at Anteiku. I can barely move and my limbs feel like lead. Yomo is asleep in a chair in the corner. I smile a little at the sight as Yoshimura comes in. "Ah, you're awake." He says. "How are kaneki and Hide?" I ask worried. "Kaneki has only minor injuries that were easy to mend. From what Kaneki said, Hide was in very bad shape. However, when he was brought here, he was only knocked out. His injuries had been healed. Only scars remain, Hikari. I have never seen a power like yours and I have seen a lot." He says. 'Well shit. going to have to tell the old man about me now' the voice says. "Shut up" I reply accidently saying it out loud. "Excuse me?" Yoshimura asks kind of surprised by my tone of voice. I blush embarassed. 'Now look what you caused' I say. "I'm sorry...I wasn't speaking to you, sir....or my dad" I say noticing that he woke up. "And who were you speaking to?" he asks. I sigh. "The inner me....another version of me without everything that wieghs me down. my anxiety, my fears....she's what I can become. We share the same views. It's just..." I say. "I think I understand, Hikari. As a one eye ghoul, you have both a ghoul mindset and a human one. they manifest as twin minds until they are finally able to merge into one" Yoshimura says and I nod. "She told me how to heal Hide....but I think I overdid it a little. I had to run Nishiki off before I could help Hide and I trained with my friend before that." I say and he nods.  
"You were tired. If you can, avoid getting into trouble when you are. Kaneki said that you flew and picked Nishiki up by the neck." Yoshimura says. i manage to nod. "The flying thing, I was just trying to get out of his range. The other....I might have let my temper get the better of me, but I did let him go." I say and he nods. "Given the fact that Nishiki badly hurt your boyfriend, Your reaction was rather tame." Yomo says crossing his arms. "I know...I should have told you we were involved." I say. "Yeah, you should have, but...he's good for you, even though he's a human." Yomo says. Yoshimura chuckles. "We should let you rest. You have to recover from your first win" Yoshimura says and they leave. I think about everything that's happened so far and what I can now do.  
It was a whole week before I could start going to school and work again. By that time, Kaneki had started working at Anteiku with us. "You're sure that you are well enough to be up?" Enji says as I come downstairs. "I'm feeling good as new Enji. No worries!" I say and kaya chuckles. "You definitely sound better, Kari." She says and makes some tea for me. "Since I healed Hide, I've been having less anxiety attacks. I guess I just had too many rc cells built up and it was making me stressed." I say. "That would explain a lot." Yoshimura says from behind the counter. "By sixteen, most ghouls would already be fine tuning their ability with their kagune, but you didn't. It would stand to reason that you had a surplus of rc cells. Your anxiety looks to be a survival mechanism to alert you when you are in surplus of rc cells." He says as kaya hands me a cup of tea. "I guess that makes sense" I say and drink my tea.   
I watch Yoshimura take Kaneki to the back and I smile. "Kaneki really has come a long way since he had the accident" I say and Touka nods. "It's all because of you, Kari" She says and I blush. "What do you mean? I only let him know that he wasn't alone in this." I say looking at my cup. "You also taught him that he can be strong too. You helped him get over his initual fears of being a ghoul" Kaya says. We soon hear the bell. "Welcome to Anteiku" Kaya says as Hide comes in with some roses. "Hide? What the hell?" Touka says as she starts sneezing. Hide and I start laughing. "Sorry, Touka. I didn't know you had allergies." Hide says and hands them to me. I blush. "Hide...what are these for?" I ask. "I heard you were sick again and I had to cheer you up. You're my girlfriend after all. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't show you I cared?" He says. Touka is glaring daggers at him. She comes over to me. "Can we talk a minute, Alone?" she asks. "Umm sure, Touka" I say and look at Hide. "I'm going to put these in some water and be right back, Hide" I say and he nods.  
I follow touka to the back and she turns around. "When the hell were you going to tell me about this?" she asks. "I don't see why you are upset, Touka. Yoshimura and my dad both already knew about us dating." I say and look for a vase. "They do? And they think it's a good idea? You do know that you are putting him in danger right?" She says and helps me find one big enough. "If you are meaning from me, then he isn't" I say. She looks at me confused. "Ever since I healed him, my body doesn't register his smell as food anymore. I think its becaause my healing ability uses my own rc cells to heal myself or others" I say. "That's all well and good, but what about other ghouls?" she asks as I trim the roses so they fit in the vase a little better. "Did he smell like food to you?" I ask making her think. "Funny enough, he didn't" She says. "I think it's another one eye thing or it may be just me. I think I marked Hide when I healed him by accident. The marker makes his scent unappealing to other ghouls and marks him as mine." I say.  
We soon come back out and I put the roses on the end of the counter where they are out of the way but easy to see. I go over to Hide. "The roses are beautiful, hide. Thank you" I say. He smiles as Kaneki comes downstairs. "Hey Kaneki, you feeling better? We're lucky that Touka found us when she did." Hide says. "What do yo-" Kaneki tries to say but is cut off by Touka kicking him. "I heard Nishiki got pretty beat up and is resting at home for a few days. I guess we're lucky Touka found us" Hide says and he thanks touka. He then comes over to me. "You have to start taking better care of yourself, Kari. You were white as a ghost a couple days ago. You really had me worried" He says. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll try to, Hide" I say as he kisses my cheek and heads out the door. I watch him leave, not paying attention to touka scorn Kaneki.   
Then, something out the window catches my eye. "Touka! Get some towels!" I yell over her bickering. We soon hear the bell as Hinami and her mother come in. "Ryouko? Are you and hinami alright?" I ask coming over quickly. "Hikari...you're ok. We were so worried" She says as we get her and Hinami upstairs. "Don't worry about me right now. Are you two alright?" I ask. "More or less" She says. "I think I have some dry clothes that will fit Hinami, at least until hers are dry" I say. She nods and lets Hinami come with me as she talks to Touka. "What happened to you, Hikari? We heard about miss yuki, but we couldn't find you anywhere" Hinami asks. "I know, I should have tried to let you guys know I was alright. I'm so sorry, Hinami" I say and hand her some dry clothes.   
"mommy and daddy thought someone bad got you." she says. "I moved here and even found my dad." I say and she smiles. "Really? Do we know him?" she asks and I remember when I was younger seeing yomo visit while I was being watched by Ryouko and her husband. "Yeah, my dad is Yomo" I say as she gets changed. "Wow, that's kind of cool" she says and I nod. "So, what kind of mask do you use?" she asks curiously. "Don't you think we should check on your mother?" I ask. "She'll be fine with Touka" she says and sits on my bed. "It's a Unicorn" I say and she smiles big.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a dear friend of Hikari's is in danger, She is forced to face Mado and Amon again, but this time as the Unicorn. Can she handle such a fight? Or can she manage to talk sense into them? Knowing Mado, probably not.

Hikari's POV  
It's been a couple days since Ryouko and Hinami came to Anteiku and we've caught up. It's been really hard on Hinami being away from her father. So, Ryouko and I took her shopping. It was a pretty fun day until the wind changed and we all smelled it. "Daddy! I smell Daddy!" Hinami says and runs off. "Ryouko, this doesn't feel right. Go after her. I'll catch up" I say and she nods running after Hinami. 'It's a trap....' the voice says. 'I know...but I'll be damned if anyone hurts Hinami or Ryouko' I reply. 'Finally, took you long enough to accept me' it replies as I find a secluded place and put my mask and cloak on. I run after Ryouko and Hinami following the scent of the doctor. 'Do you smell that?' the voice says. 'Mado....that bastard. He's using the doctor's body to lure in Hinami' I reply and bring out my Ukaku.   
Flying as fast as I can, I manage to shield Ryouko from Mado's attack. "Huh? It didn't even leave a scratch? Seems our bait brought in a big fish, Amon" Mado says as I stand upright unfolding my Ukaku from me and Ryouko. I look at them trying to keep my cool. "Tell me, Investigator Mado, How did the ghoul who's kagune you wield die?" I say. "Oh? The doctor was a friend of your's?" He says. "Family....Depending on your answer....I may leave without issue with you and take my friend here with me. However....I do not condone luring children to slaughter. Nor do I condone killing either humans or Ghouls for just the hunt and nothing more." I say surprising him. "The doctor was killed by another ghoul. You act like you have never taking a human life" He says. "I haven't. I am living proof that ghouls can survive without killing others. However....I will defend myself and those like me that cannot bear to kill others. Do not make me your enemy, Investigator Mado. I would rather be your ally" I say.  
"You where the Unicorn that Kaneki wrote in his statement" Amon says. "Kaneki being harmed was a regrettable incident. He had no reason to be harmed that night. I was looking for a predatory ghoul that was causing trouble when I hear the beams fall. I investigated to find Kaneki was still alive and got the attention of Hikari Saito. She happened to be walking home at the time and she went for help." I say. Amon nods. "Now, If you don't mind, I am leaving with my friend here. Remember well, You go after Ryouko and her daughter without proof that they are killing others again....I will not be as civil as I am now" I say bringing out both my Ukaku and Rinkaku. I use my Rinkaku to pick up Ryouko and I fly away with her leaving Mado and Amon in the alleyway. "Thank you....Unicorn" Ryouko says.  
I land behind Anteiku after making sure we weren't followed by the CCG. I put Ryouko down and my kagune vanish. "That was too close, Ryouko...." I say. "I know...." She says sadly. "I'm so sorry I caused you to reveal yourself" She says and I remove my mask. She looks at me in shock. "Hikari?" She says. I smile a little. "I told you I would catch up" I say and she starts to laugh as I put my mask and cloak away. "You have certainly changed since the fourth ward." She says as Hinami and Kaneki find us. "Mama!" Hinami cries and hugs her mother. Kaneki looks at me and I shrug and head inside. "Hey Yoshimura, sir?" I say finding him in the back. "Hikari? What can I do for you?" He asks looking at me. "It's no longer safe for Ryouko or Hinami to go out. A pair of CCG officers almost killed them today." I say seriously.  
He looks at me a bit surprised at my demeanor. "What happened?" He asks. I clench my fists as I shake from the adrenaline starts to wear off. "It was Mado and Amon. They lured Hinami away with her father's kagune....when I was able to catch up...Mado..." I say and sit down crying. Yoshimura comes over and hands me a cup of tea. "Thanks" I say and take a drink. "Mado almost killed Ryouko...If I had been a moment later...she would be..." I say still crying. "So, you had to fight them?" He says more than ask. I shake my head. "I managed to talk them down.....But....I did tell them if they went after Ryouko and Hinami without evidence again....That I would not be as civil" I say He nods and my phone rings. I look at my phone. It's Hide. "I swear Hide knows when I'm upset" I say making Yoshimura chuckle.  
"Hey hide" I say. Kari...can you come by my place? We need to talk. Hide says. I frown "Sure Hide. Is everything alright?" I ask. Yeah...I just need to talk to you. He says. "You are talking to me, Hide" I say. Face to face, Kari, not over an open phone line He replies. "Ok, I'll be there soon." I say and hang up. Yoshimura looks at me. "Hide problems?" he asks. "I'm not sure if there is a problem. Hide...he sounded strange. I just hope he's alright" I say and finish my tea feeling better. He nods. "Be careful" He says and I leave to Hide's place. 'I wonder what's up with Hide?' I think, but for the first time, no reply. I sigh. 'No time to pounder on the voice right now.' I think as I come up to Hide's door and knock. Hide answers the door and lets me in. "Hide...are you alright? You sounded strange on the phone" I say. "I saw you...." He says.  
"Come again?" I ask. He sighs. "I saw you earlier today....put on that mask." He says and my blood goes cold. 'No! no, no, no' I start to think as my panic starts to rise to the surface. "How long have you been the Unicorn?" He asks. I look at him trying not to cry. "Since you asked me to look out for Kaneki." I say. He nods and we sit down. "I never killed before that night....not even to eat, Hide. I hate the thought of taking someone's life...It makes me sick to my stomach....but I couldn't let her kill Kaneki." I say. "And now Kaneki is a ghoul" He says surprising me. "You already knew?" I ask and he nods. "It was obvious right after he got out of the hospital. He was pale as a ghost and he was twitchy. Then there's the eyepatch." Hide says and I nod. "Kaneki and I are the same now...I never meant for him to be caught under those beams...." I say and Hide takes my hands. "What matters to me is that he is still alive. How...how is he adjusting?" he asks.  
"He freaked out over eating people, but I can't blame him. Me and Kaneki both grew up human. Unlike Kaneki and regular ghouls...I can eat human food without it making me sick." I say and Hide nods. "No wonder I never suspected you before. You don't have to walk on eggshells as much as other ghouls" He says. "I'm a half-breed, or one eye ghoul, Hide. Half ghoul...Half human." I say revealing my right eye. "Kaneki has the eyepatch on his other side" Hide says. "I think it's because he wasn't born a one eye ghoul, but made one." I say. "Wait, hold up. Made?" Hide asks confused. "Rize was a Ghoul. The doctor who did surgery on Kaneki used her organs to save him." I say and Hide nods. "Then there was that shit with Nishiki." He says surprising me. "You were awake during that?" I ask. "Barely but I caught it all....You are pretty bad ass, you know?" he says making me blush. "What I told Nishiki...I meant it. Ghouls are definitely stronger than humans, but that doesn't make us any better than anyone...." I say looking away.  
Hide turns my face gently torwards him. "Kari? what's wrong?" He asks concerned. I start to cry. "I...I almost lost it, Hide. I almost killed Nishiki after I saw him kick you like a dog....I almost snapped his neck..." I cry and hug him. Hide rubs my back. "But you didn't, Kari. You're much stronger than you know. And I'm proud to be your boyfriend." Hide says and I look at him. "Really?" I ask. "Really" He says and kisses me gently. I smile a little. "Hide?" I ask a little shy. "Yeah?" He asks looking down at me. "I...I love you, Hide. I really do" I say blushing. Hide smiles and puts his forehead to mine. "I love you too, Kari." He says. "Please don't let Kaneki know that you know. He's already upset that Nishiki hurt you because of him." I say and he nods. I blush at the turn my thoughts of Hide are going. "Hide.....do you...umm..would you like to?" I ask kind of shy about all this. "Like to what, Kari?" He asks.  
"Well...I've never feel like this for anyone before I met you...I wanted to know if you...." I say. 'Just bite the bullet. It's like removing a bandade' I think. "Would you have sex with me, Hide?" I ask all at once and a little louder than I meant to. "I mean...you don't have to...I'd understand if you don't" I say now embarassed I even asked that. "Whoa, slow down, Kari. I didn't say no" Hide says and makes me look at him. 'Hide looks cute while he's blushing' I think. "I would love too...I just didn't want to push you into anything" He says and I smile a little. "I just need a shower real quick, ok?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and leads me to his bedroom. It's actually neater than I thought it would be. "I'll...I'll be right back" Hide says and goes into the bathroom.  
I hear the shower start and smile getting an idea. Stripping off my clothes, I quietly go into the bathroom. 'So far, so good' I think and manage to get in the shower without Hide noticing. I blush and slowly wrap my arms around hide's waist making him jump surprised. "Hi-Kari?" Hide says blushing. "I'm dirty too, Hide." I say sweetly. Hide blushes and turns to face me slowly so he doesn't slip and knock us both over. "Wow.....you...you are really beautiful, Kari." He says blushing. I smile and kiss him as I let my hands explore the land called Hide. "Shit, kari" He says after I break the kiss. I smile and start to kiss his neck and start to go lower. "Kari...what are you do-" Is all hide could say before I give his rod a gentle kiss. I smile and look up into his eyes and he is starting to get what I'm planning for him. "I do want to eat you, Hide, but not how you think" I say and start to rub his balls with one hand and stroke his rod with the other, making him moan a little as the water flows down him and over me.  
"Damn...how are you making being eaten by a ghoul sound so hot?" Hide says and then lets out another moan as I take the head into my mouth slowly as I twirl my tongue around it like a sucker. Hide weaves his hands into my hair as I take him in deeper and my tongue plays with the skin underneath. I look back up at hide to see him starting to breathe heavily and hum in pleasure sending the vibrations to his rod and making him jerk. "Damn, Kari..." hide moans out making me giggle around him seeing him so flustered. 'He's so sexy when he has no control' I think. I start to suck making him buck more. "Kari.. if you don't stop soon..." He whimpers in pleasure and I hum around him again. 'you have done so much for me, Hide....I want you to feel as good as you make me feel everyday just being you.' I think and swallow him, taking him as deep as I can go. I look up at him and gently run my top teeth against him making him come undone. I almost choke when Hide comes in my mouth but I manage to swallow it all, milking him for what he's worth.  
"Shit, Kari...How did you learn that?" Hide asks as I come off him with a small pop, making him shudder. "Romance novels....A girl has to take care of her needs somehow" I say as he pulls me up to kiss him. I go into the kiss, making him taste himself...that bittery sweet taste of his that I find so good. "I think we're clean enough..." Hide says and I nod with a giggle. "What? Whoa!" I say as Hide picks me up bridal style and carries me into the bedroom kissing me gently. He gently puts me on the bed and looks at me. "You are so beautiful, my precious unicorn, and you are all mine." He says. "Always" I say as he puts on a condom. "Don't need any accidents right now" Hide says making me giggle. Hide starts to kiss my hand and turns it over kissing the palm. Then, he kisses my forearm making me shiver. He smiles and goes to my breasts, still wet from the shower and fondles one with one hand as his mouth attacks the nipple of the other one making me moan a little.  
The hand on my breast moves to the nipple, squeezing and gently pulling it as the other hand starts to go lower. Hide stops his hand just above my pussy and looks at me asking permission. "I've never done this before" I say flustered and he nods. "I'll be gentle" He says and I nod. I moan a little as his finger brushes my clit, lighting up the nerves down there. Hide smiles softly and kisses me as he slowly puts a finger past my folds, making me moan into his kiss. He starts to pump his finger slowly in and out so I can get used to the feeling before adding another finger slowly and I moan out. "Hide" I cry as I dig my hands into his hair. "Just a little bit longer, I promise. I don't want to hurt you Hikari" Hide says as he stretches me gently with his two fingers as his thumb plays with my clit, making me moan out and pant.  
Then, I whimper at the loss as Hide removes his fingers and makes a little show of licking them clean. I whimper. "It's going to be ok. I'm coming back" Hide says as he lines himself up, and I feel him at my entrance. "Are you absolutely sure about this, Kari? There's no going back" Hide says and I nod. Hide kisses me as he slowly enters me. I whimper a little at the small pain I feel, but soon moan as it vanishes and is replaced by pleasure. Hide breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Are you ok, Kari?" He asks a little worried. "Yeah...just let me get used to it first" I say and he nods before kissing my neck. After a few moments, I feel like Hide should move. "You can move now, but I don't think I'll last long." I say a little breathlessly. Hide nods and starts to thrust slowly. I moan out as I feel Hide move inside me. Like I thought, It does take long for me to feel something tighten within me. "Let go, Kari. Just let go" Hide whispers in my ear and I do and I'm overwhelmed by the pleasure and I start to cry. Hide follows behind me, calling my name. After our pleasure has settled down, Hide slowly pulls out and lays beside me as he discards the condom. "Kari? Are you ok?" He asks seeing my tears. I cuddle up to him and nod. "It was just overwhelming, Hide. It wasn't you. It didn't hurt. It was just amazing and a lot at once." I say and he kisses my head. "I'm glad. I didn't want to break my promise" He says and we fall asleep.  
I wake up to my phone ringing like crazy. I grab it and look at it. 15 messages? How long was I asleep? I look at the time to see it's the next morning and swear. "What's up?" Hide says coming out of the bathroom. "I have 15 messages from everyone from Touka to Kaneki" I say reading them. Almost all of them are messages asking where I went and if I was ok. The one from Touka was a little scary. The last one was from Kaneki. Sorry for bothering you. Yoshimura said you went to spend the night with Hide. Why no one asked him first is a mystery to me.Tell Hide that Touka will tear his dick off if he hurt you. Her words not mine. Anyways, We'll see you when you get back. but be prepared to answer a lot of questions. The message said and I giggle. "What is it?" Hide asks. "Kaneki said that no one asked Yoshimura if he seen me and that they should have and apologised for bothering me." I say and he sits beside me. "He also told me that Touka said she would tear your dick off if you hurt me" I say making him laugh. "That's Touka for ya" He says and I nod with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Hide go back to Anteiku and come face to face with Tsukiyama. He gets really interested not only in Kaneki, but Hikari too, but Hikari wants nothing to do with him. Hide wants tsukiyama to keep his hands off his girlfriend.

Hikari's POV  
After getting a shower, I walk with Hide to Anteiku holding hands. For some reason, the world seems different. I guess that's what my mother meant when she said everything seems brand new after the first time, because it certainly does. Hide looks at me and I smile at him. "...It was my first time too, Kari" he says with a blush. I blush. "Good thing we trust each other, huh?" I ask and he smiles softly. "Yeah, with my life, body, and soul, Kari." Hide says and I blush. "I feel the same way, Hide" I say. He smiles. "Everything looks so different even though I know that nothing's changed" I say. "That's not exactly true, Kari. We changed." Hide says and I nod. We soon come across Investigators Mado and Amon. "Well, look here, Amon. Isn't it little Hikari Saito? Not so little and innocent if those looks are anything to go by" Mado says making me blush.  
"This is my boyfriend, Hideyoshi Nagachika." I say. Hide smiles. "Everyone just calls me Hide." he says and they nod. "I was wanting to ask you something in any case, Hikari." Mado says. "Oh? How can I help you?" I say a little nervous. "It's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a question" Mado says. "Lay off her, will ya? She suffers from bad anxiety and anything could trigger it." Hide says and Mado nods. "My apologies, I didn't mean to upset anyone." He says. Hide holds me close to him. "Hide, you're holding me too tight" I say and he loosens up. "Sorry, Kari" He says. "You are very well known, Investigator Mado. Even among us humans, you're sometimes told in stories as some kind of boogyman to keep us away from ghouls. We're told that to get involved with ghouls only leads to be used by mado for the hunt of said ghoul. That's why I am nervous" I say and he sighs.   
"Well, I guess I am rather intimidating. Anyways, Amon and I came across a ghoul yesterday that said they knew you. They call themselves The Unicorn." Mado says. "We were hoping you could explain how you know them." Amon says. "The Unicorn....Is the only ghoul I'm not afraid of." I say. "Oh? Why is that?" Mado asks. "The Unicorn is a legend in the many wards. It is an extremely rare kind of ghoul, thus it being named The Unicorn. It never kills for it's meal. Even if it was starving, It refuses to take lives. It's kagune are snow white with blue gems decorating them. It has been said that it has the power to heal others, be they human or ghouls." I say and Mado nods. "I have heard such stories, but I never put much stock in them before now." He says. I nod. "Many ghouls just rush into the way they think things just are. Well, that's my opinion. That's probably why Unicorns are so rare. They also protect those that are too kind to harm others and children. However, It is said to kill one so pure for no reason but your own pride would end up killing the one that killed it. The only way I can think that would be is if a CCG officer killed one and tried to use its kagune as a weapon. The weapon would most likely turn on the user." I say.  
"You seem to know a lot about The Unicorn" Amon says. "My mother told me many stories when I was young. The Unicorn just happened to be my favorite." I say and he nods. "So, you can imagine my surprise when I finally saw one. It told me about the accident and I'm glad I listened." I say. "As am I. Kaneki is a good friend to both of us" Hide says and they nod. "That was all we needed to know." Mado says. "Sorry we took up so much of your time" Amon says. "It's alright." I say. "By the way, did you ever find your father?" Amon asks. I smile. "Yes. He's a very kind man. A little Anti-social, but he does care about me." I say and Amon nods with a smile. "And for that, I'm happy for you, Hikari. I have been worried about you being alone" He says and they leave. I sigh watching them leave. "Are you ok, Kari?" Hide asks as we walk again. "Yeah, that was just..." I say. "Nerve wrecking?" He asks and I nod.  
We finally reach Anteiku and the door opens to reveal a purple haired man in a red suit. "oh, please excuse me, Mon cher. I did not see you there" he says. I move a little closer to Hide. 'This guy reeks of human and ghoul...he's dangerous.' I think. "I don't know why I missed a beauty such as yours" He says and I hide my face in Hide's coat. "Hey, buddy, leave my girlfriend alone!" Hide says wrapping his arms around me protectively. "Hide...don't" I say. Luckily, Touka comes to the rescue. "Tsukiyama, Leave our customers alone!" she says and he finally leaves. "Hikari, are you alright?" She asks and I nod. "Did he hurt you?" She asks and I shake my head no. Hide leads me inside. "It wasn't just that Creep. A couple of CCG investigators asked her a lot of questions about the unicorn story" Hide says. Touka has me sit down as Kaneki brings me a cup of tea. "Thanks" I say and take a sip.  
Song Choice: Take a Hint by demi lovato- nightcore version  
"He was wierd with me too, Kari, so don't worry" Kaneki says and I nod. Hide looks at his watch. "Shit...I really don't want to leave you after how that creep acted, but I'm late for work" Hide says. "I'll be alright once I calm down, Hide" I say with a small smile. "Plus she has friends around her. She'll be alright" Kaneki says and Hide nods. "But if you need me?" He says. "I will call you, Hide. Go" I say with a small giggle. I watch Hide leave as I drink my tea. "Well, Hide is certainly more possessive than normal, Kari. Did something happen last night?" Touka says making me spit out my tea. "That's an obvious yes" She says and sits across from me as I clean up my mess. "So, what happened?" She says. "I really don't see how it's any of your business, Touka" I say coldly. "Wow, must have been good if you're this defensive" She says. I roll my eyes. "You are picking up Yoriko's bad habit of gossiping" I say.   
Touka rolls her eyes. "Anyways, what was this about the CCG?" She asks. "Mado and Amon wanted to know how I knew The Unicorn. I just told them about the old stories" I say and she nods. "Alright, I'm also sorry about the messages I left you last night. Must have been a mood killer" She says and I blush. "Not really since we were in the shower." I say and then blush realising what I just said. "I knew it!" Touka says. I sigh. "Touka" I say. "Don't you Touka me." She says. "For one, we used protection. Two, he didn't hurt me, Touka. And three, It was his first too. Hide isn't a player like you seem to think he is" I say. She sighs. "I just worry about you, Kari. The closer you get to Hide, the greater the risk." She says. "Of him finding out?" I ask and she nods. "Too late, he alreadys knows about what I am. He saw me before I saved Ryouko" I say and drink my tea. Touka looks at me surprised. "And no, I won't let you lay a finger on him, Touka. I don't care if I have to fight you into the ground. You will not hurt my Hide" I say coldly. Touka actually flinches.  
"That's enough you two. Hide is already on a list of allies that the manager is keeping safe" Kaya says ending the arguement. "Where's Kaneki?" I ask. "His shift ended five minutes ago. He said that he was going to read in the park" Kaya says and I quickly finish my drink. "What's wrong?" Touka asks. "Nothing, I just want to catch up with him and talk. We haven't gotten to much lately." I say and she nods. I rush out and try to find Kaneki. I soon find him talking to tsukiyama. I frown and come over. "Hey Kaneki. I was hoping you didn't get too far ahead." I say. Kaneki looks at me surprised. "Hey Kari, what's up?" he says as I sit next to him. "Not much. I haven't really gotten to talk to you much lately" I say and he nods. "I forgot about that. You've been sick a lot lately. How's your school work going?" He asks. "Good. the school is very understanding that my health isn't that good. So, they send my work home with Touka so I don't fall behind." I say. I can practically see steam coming off Tsukiyama at being ignored like this.  
"Excuse me, we were having a discussion" Tsukiyama says and I look at him. "Oh, so sorry, your royal douchebag. I didn't notice you there" I say. "Kari" Kaneki says. "Oh, now you have some spunk. Where was this earlier?" He says and touches my hand. I try my best not to punch his face in. "Kindly remove your hand, sir. You're overstepping your bounds" I say and he removes it. "So sorry, Mon Cher. Perhaps you can allow me to make it up with dinner. Kaneki already said he would come" Tsukiyama says. 'I should say no, but that would meant Kaneki would be alone with him' I think. "Alright, but no funny business, Tsukiyama" I say and he nods. " Tonight at six, Mon Cher" He says and leaves. Kaneki looks at me."Kari, what was that about?" He asks confused. "I'm not going to leave you in a room alone with that creep. He's bad news, Kaneki. really bad news." I say.  
Later that evening, a car arrives for me and Kaneki. I look at him and we get in. "Keep on your toes. We only came to be polite, but this can very well be a trap." I say and he nods. However, we're soon seperated. I don't know where they take Kaneki, but they take me to a balcony section. "Ah, right on time, Mon Cher" Tsukiyama says coming over wearing a white suit and a mask. I glare at him. "Where did your goons take Kaneki?" I say angrily. "He'll be along shortly. Tell me honestly, Mon Cher. Was that human really your boyfriend earlier?" He asks. "What's it to you?" I ask balling my fists. "I'm just surprised that a prize like you would consider a human for a mate. You court so below your station" He says. "What are you talking about?" I ask. "Oh come now, we both know that you aren't human. The mark you left on that human made that very clear, but you're not exactly a ghoul either, are you?" He says and softly touches my arm. I cringe a little. "That look of digust, the tenseness of your body, your decadent aroma, much like sweet Kaneki's. You are truly a fine work of art." He says. "Please keep your hands to yourself, Tsukiyama" I say. He smiles and he signals someone. Below, Kaneki is raised up on a platform. I look at Tsukiyama. "What is the meaning of this, Tsukiyama?" I say now very angry. "Why, dear Hikari, its a banquet, and Kaneki is the main course!" he says and I slap him, having finally lost my cool.  
Tsukiyama touches his face. I aparently hit the side not protected by his mask. "You get that one for free, Mon Cher, but I suggest you take another look below." He says and I look. Kaneki isn't alone. Hide is down there with him. "What is your issue, Tsukiyama?" I barely manage not to yell at him. "My issue? My issue is that human is even allowed near someone as radiant as you. You deserve someone dignified." Tsukiyama says. "I did, and he's down there with Kaneki" I say. Tsukiyama frowns and shrugs. "Well, if that is your final chose, then you can die with your pet" He says and his goons take me and throw me where Hide and Kaneki are. "Hikari!" Hide says and helps me up. "I'm alright, Hide" I say. "What's going on, kari?" Kaneki asks a bit scared. "It's a banquet and we're the main course" I say. "But why didn't they put you with us?" Hide asks. "That bastard, Tsukiyama wanted me to abandon you for him" I say and spit on the ground to get rid of the foul taste that I suddenly got in my mouth. Hide smiles a little. "I'm touched, Kari, but I would have rather you stayed alive" He says. "And become his trophy wife? Hell no" I say.   
Soon, a door opens up and a huge ghoul steps out. "Kaneki, stay with Hide." I say. "What about you?" Hide says worried as I walk up to it calmly. "She can handle herself, Hide. Trust me" Kaneki says and he nods. "She better be" he says. The ghoul attacks and I use my speed to avoid him. He looks around for me like a moron. Tsukiyama seems to be watching me. I sigh. 'I can't us my kagune. It's a dead give away that I'm the Unicorn and without my mask, everyone will see that I am a one eye ghoul.' I think as I continue to dodge the ghoul. It takes everything I have to dodge without using my kagune. Then, he manages to catch me. "Hikari!" Hide says and I almost black out before something makes the ghoul drop me. "Are you alright, Kari?" Kaneki says and I nod. "Then stop taking it easy on this guy. Show everyone here why messing with a unicorn is dangerous!" He says, his left eye now a ghoul eye and I nod. "What the hell? One eye ghouls? Two of them?" Someone says and I activate my kagune as the huge ghoul comes running. Before Tsukiyama can kill the big oof, I slice his head of using my rinkaku and my speed. I look at Tsukiyama and storm over to him. "Now, you have had your fun, Mon Cher. Now let us go or you can be the next dish" I say barely managing to keep my temper. Tsukiyama nods and we are allowed to leave after we get cleaned up. Before we go, Tsukiyama stops us. "I truly apologise for all of this" He says and I punch him. "Kari!" Kaneki says. "No, I deserved far worse than that from a Unicorn" He says and rubs his face. "You pack quite the punch. I shall remember that in the future" He says and we leave.  
We soon manage to get to Anteiku and everyone looks at us as we come in. "There you three are! We were worried." Kaya says. "What happened?" My father says coming over. "Tsukiyama happened. The idiot tried to serve us for dinner" I say holding my hand. "What happened to your hand?" My father asks and Hide starts laughing. "You should have seen her and Kaneki. It was awesome. They took down this huge ghoul working together" Hide says and I shake my head. "What? I love that my girlfriend is such a badass" Hide says with a shrug. "And that's how you hurt your hand?" Touka asks. "No" I say and everyone looks at me confused. "I broke Tsukiyama's fucking nose" I say. Then the others start laughing. Kaya comes over with a first aid kit. "Kaneki, Hide, are you two hurt?" She asks. "No, Hikari kept the big guy away from us until he caught her. Then, Kaneki went ghoul on his fat ass and dropped him like a sack of potatoes" Hide says. Kaneki looks at him. "I didn't really want you to find out like that" He says. "I already knew." Hide says and Kaneki looks at him shocked. "It was pretty obvious right after you got out of the hospital, dude" Hide says. "Thanks, Kaya" I say once she's done.   
Hide comes over and hugs me. "Well, my life just got a lot more interesting" Hide says and kisses my cheek. "Sorry about that. Tsukiyama only went after you because I marked you as mine" I say making everyone but Kaneki stare at me. "Hikari" Touka says rubbing her forehead. "I didn't mean to! It happened by accident when I healed Hide" I say. "Ok, hold up. For us humans and former humans, someone please explain what a mark is?" Hide says. "A mark is a very special thing between two ghouls, or in this case, a human and a half-ghoul." Yoshimura says coming into the room. "A mark is like a wedding ring to a human but it is more permenant." Yoshimura says. "Wait, so I'm married to Hikari now?" Hide asks. "To other ghouls, yes, yes you are. The mark changes your smell to ghouls letting them know that you are off limits. For Hikari, It makes her body stop seeing you as food." Yoshimura says and Hide nods. "Well...It's not exactly how I wanted to go about it and I wanted to ask first, but I'm happy it happened" Hide says and I blush. "I'm so sorry, Hide" I say. "Don't worry about it. How does a mark usually happen?" Hide asks Yoshimura. He chuckles. "It usually doesn't happen unless both parties are truly in love with each other." Yoshimura says and I blush. Hide smiles big. "Then, this shouldn't be much of a surprise. Sorry about the blood. I had it when Tsukiyama grabbed me" Hide says pulling out a small box. I start to tear up and look at my dad. He's got a small smile on his face. I open it to reveal a modest gold ring with a small diamond on it. "I know it isn't much-" hide starts to say. "It's perfect, Hide" I say and hug him. He smiles and puts it on my ring finger on my left hand. "Good thing I punched Tsukiyama with my right hand" I say and hide kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange conversation with Eto, Hikari meets up with Kaneki after his session with Yomo. They soon come across Nishiki being beat up by other ghouls. After getting him home, they meet his girlfriend, kimi, a human. Nishiki and Hikari share an akward moment when he realises who she is. And let's not forget Tsukiyama causing trouble again.

Hikari's POV  
I dodge Eto's attack with ease and attack in return. "You certainly are fast and strong for one that doesn't hunt humans like cattle" Eto says dodging and returning with her own attack. "There are two sides to everything, Eto. Just like there are opposites to everything." I say managing to dodge. Today, I'm training to fight without relying on my Ukaku in case I cannot use it later on. "That's true enough. Sun, moon. Night, Day. Light, Dark. Push, Pull. You and Me. There are a lot of opposites in this world. Too many to count." She says and attacks again. "Indeed. You are strong because you hunt and kill others. I am strong because I protect and serve others" I say managing to dodge. "Being a servant to others will make you weak! Friends, family? They only tie you down and give others leaverage to use against you." She says.  
"That's why you become stronger! To protect those you love. It gives you the determination to see things through, no matter how hard things get." I say and use my speed and manage to catch Eto offguard, one of my Rinkaku against her throat. She grins. "You probably are right. That's enough for today" She says and I back off, letting my Rinkaku vanish. "You're getting faster, Hikari. You're almost faster than me, and that's just my humanoid form." She says. I nod. "So, you and Hide? That's not really surprising. As one eyes, we search out the ones that make us feel the safest. For you, that's Hide." Eto says redoing her bandages. "What about you? Are you even considering going back to your father?" I ask. Eto stops for a moment. "For a long time....I was angry with him. He gave me up. Whatever the reasons, I ended up alone. But since we started training together, I am starting to see how he could have left me like that....and maybe, I'm starting to forgive him." Eto says and I nod.  
"It won't be anytime soon, I still have things I have to do...but someday, maybe I will" Eto says and I nod. "I'm sure Yoshimura would love that. He seems like he worries about you deeply. Many can't see it, but I can." I say and she nods. "How's Kaneki?" Eto asks. "He's doing better. The whole mess with Tsukiyama was crazy, but he's alright....that's if my father hasn't killed him in training yet." I say and she nods. "I doubt he would be so reckless" Eto says. "Anyways, I should get going. Kaneki should be done with my father about now." I say and she nods. "Until next week" Eto says and I head off to find Kaneki. "Hey Kari!" Kaneki says when I see him. I smile seeing him rub his arm. "Yomo going rough on you again?" I ask. "Yeah, I swear he's going to break something someday." He says as we walk down the sidewalk. I nod. "He's just trying to prepare you. By being rough, he's uping your pain tolerance." I say. "I guess so...Do you hear that?" Kaneki asks. I listen and hear someone being beat up.  
We look in an alleyway to find Nishiki being beaten up by three other ghouls. I frown. "Hey, Assholes! Leave him alone!" I yell at them. "Kari, what the hell are you thinking?" Kaneki whispers to me. The ghouls look at us as I storm towards them. "And what are you going to do about it, Princess?" the first one says. I look at Nishiki. He's pretty beat up. "I'm giving you a choice. Leave peacefully while you can still walk....or you can try to fight and get your asses beat by a little girl. I highly doubt your buddies will let you live it down." I say as Kaneki rushes over to Nishiki. "Big words for such a small girl" the second one says. "I guess you want option two, then. Let's get this over with. I don't have all day" I say as they come at me. I use my speed to avoid them, causing them to hit each other. "Who is this chick?" the third one says holding his broken nose. The first one attacks me again and I dodge bringing out my Rinkaku. "Shit! She's a one eye? Let's get out of here!" the second one says and they run off. "Pussies" I say and go over to Kaneki and Nishiki.   
"What are you going to do to me?" Nishiki says. I sigh brining out my Ukaku. "I'm going to heal you if you can manage not to be an arrogant douchebag" I say and he nods before he looks like he had seen a ghost. "You're the Unicorn" He says and I sigh. "You got it right, want a prize?" I say using my healing ability on him. "Knowing that you are a girl makes me feel like more of a loser" He says. "Good, some humility would do you wonders" I say. Kaneki helps him up when I'm done. "Thanks...for saving my ass...and patching me up" Nishiki says. I let my kagune vanish and come closer to him. "I hold no animosity towards you, Nishiki, but If you hurt my Hide again, You may not be so lucky to walk away like the last time we met." I say coldly and he notices the engagement ring. "Shit..." He says. "You're really lucky I didn't snap your neck that day...I almost did" I say and walk him home.  
When we get to his place, a woman rushes out and hugs Nishiki. "Nishiki, I was so worried about you!" she says and looks him over for injuries. "Are you ok? you're covering in blood" She says. "Yeah, some ghouls got the drop on me, but my new friends here saved my ass" he says and lets Kaneki and I inside. She looks at us. "Thank you for getting him back to me" She says. I smile. "It's no problem" I say and she nods. "Nishiki, you should get some rest so the healing can finish working" I say. He nods. "Healing?" the woman asks. "She's the unicorn that kicked my ass last time, Kimi" Nishiki says and she nods. She gets Nishiki to bed and we go for a walk so we don't disturb Nishiki. "So, you're a human and you love Nishiki" I say and she blushes. "How can you tell?" she asks surprised. I smile and show her my ring. "I know the look" I say and she smiles. "My love is human" I say. "He must be quite the guy" She says and I nod. "The best" I say. "Doesn't what Nishiki does bother you?" Kaneki asks.  
"A little. But as long as he doesn't go after anyone I care about, I'm ok with it. If he doesn't eat, he'll die" She says. "He can go to Anteiku. They could help him." I say making her look at me. "They help ghouls that don't want to kill others. I'm sure they could help Nishiki" I say and she smiles. "I'll talk to him about it later" she says. I nod and we part with Kimi. "Nishiki is lucky to have Kimi" Kaneki says and I nod. "Yeah, and that I have Hide." I say and he nods. "You two are a lot alike" Kaneki says. "What do you mean?" I ask looking at him. "You both put on a tough front, well, whenever your anxiety isn't bothering you. You both have trust issues, and you both love a human" Kaneki says and I sigh. "I guess you're right." I say as we get to Anteiku. "You working today?" Kaneki asks and I nod. "Touka called in sick. So, Yoshimura asked me to fill in for her." I say. Kaneki nods. We goes inside and we go to check on Touka. She opens the door. "Hey" She says and lets us in.  
I smile seeing Hinami. "Hey Hinami" I say and she smiles. "Hey Kari." She says and hugs me. "How's your mom?" I ask. "She's doing better now that we're not in the twenteith ward anymore." She says and I nod. "That's good. What are you doing here?" Kaneki asks. "I'm spending a few days here while my mom finds us a new place to live" Hinami says and he nods. We sit down. "We heard you were sick, Touka" I say. She sighs. "It's no big deal, I just ate too much" Touka says. "Too much of what?" Kaneki asks. We soon hear a knock at the door and Touka answers it. "Yoriko?" Touka saks surprised. I come to the door. "Hey Yoriko" I say with a smile. "Looks like I got lucky today. I came to check on Touka and find Kari too!" Yoriko says with a smile. "Yeah, I haven't been really feeling good lately" I say and she nods. "Well, I made some dumplings for Touka, but she can share them with you, Hikari" she says and hands Touka the pot. I smile. "Thanks so much, Yoriko. It smells amazing" I say and she smiles. "I'll see you guys later" She says and leaves.  
Me and Touka go back to where Kaneki and Hinami are. Touka takes the lid off the pot. "Wow, that looks amazing. It seems like such a waste though" Kaneki says. "Yoriko spent hours on this! I'll eat it" Touka says and we understand why she's sick. "Touka, I can eat it. Yoriko did say to share it with me. It won't make me sick, remember?" I say and she sighs. "I forgot about that." She says. "I don't get it. You and I are both one eye ghouls, but I can't eat human food either" Kaneki says as I fill me up a bowl of the dumplings. "It's because you aren't a natural one eye, Kaneki, Remember? It will probably take your body to realise that it's not all ghoul." I say sitting down. Touka sighs and sits down. "Thanks, Kari. You don't have to do this for me" Touka says. I take a bite. "mmmm So good...Yoriko is getting better" I say. Kaneki chuckles. "Anyways, we're family, Touka. That should be reason enough" I say and she nods. "What do you mean?" Kaneki asks confused. "Oh come on! You can't tell us that Kari and I don't look alike" Touka says. "Touka's mother is my aunt on my father's side." I say and take another bite. "Oh...makes sense why Touka is so protective of you, Kari" Hinami says and I nod.  
Later, Kaneki and I are walking down the sidewalk again. This time, I'm going home to Hide and he's going to his apartment. "I'm so happy for you and Hide. You're perfect for each other" Kaneki says and I smile. "I know. He's been so wonderful about everything. I really love him." I say. Kaneki nods. We soon see Nishiki. He doesn't look that good. "He didn't rest like I told him too!" I say and rush over to him. "Hikari...Help" He says weakly. "What happened? You are supposed to be resting" I say being serious. "...That smug bastard took kimi" He says showing us a note. I growl. "Tsukiyama. I'm going to kick his ass" I say. Nishiki looks relieved. "You'll help?" He says. "Of course. Tsukiyama is obviously using her for bait." I say. "You should wait at home" Kaneki says to Nishiki. "I'm going" He says. "But in your condition, it's suicide. He'll kill you" Kaneki says. "You really expect me to sit on my ass while Kimi's in this mess?" Nishiki says and stands up. "Kari, back me up here" Kaneki says looking at me. I shrug. "If he wants to go, He can. Either of us would do the same if it was Hide" I say and he nods.  
We soon find the church that was in the note and go inside to hear music. I cringe seeing Tsukiyama wearing a blue suit that matches his hair. "Ah, Kaneki, are you a fan of beethoven?" Tsukiyama says. "Tsukiyama!" Nishiki yells. "My, this is akward. I don't recall inviting you, Nishiki. Miss Hikari, such an unexpeted pleasure" He says coming over. "Give Kimi back, you sick freak" Nishiki says. "I'm afraid I simply cannot do that. I'll be needing her to add spice to tonight's entree. It's important that she stays as fresh as possible for sweet Kaneki's pleasure." Tsukiyama says standing between us and Kimi. "Huh?" Nishiki says as I glare at Tsukiyama. "You're a sick bastard, Tsukiyama" I say. Nishiki looks at me. "What is he talking about, Hikari?" Nishiki asks me. "Allow me to explain. I will feast on sweet Kaneki, but even as I do, I want him to feast upon her!" Tsukiyama says. "You son of a bitch" Nishiki says. "But that's so disgusting" Kaneki says.  
"Disgusting? You wound me, but still, If that's how you really feel about it, but Kaneki, I hope you realize that it is your flavor that has driven me to this" Tsukiyama says getting too close to Kaneki. "and you sure as hell better realise how delicious you will be" He says with a crazy look in his eyes. Nishiki tries to attack him, only to be hit in the gut. "Stop this, Tsukiyama" I growl at him. Tsukiyama throws Nishiki into some pews. "Nishiki!" Kaneki yells. "Why don't you take a load off, Nishiki, you don't look so good" Tsukiyama says and I attack him sending a kick at him. He easily grabs my foot. "You seriously believe I wouldn't be prepared for you, My Pretty Litlle Unicorn? " He says and tries to get me to kiss him. Kaneki tries to punch him, only for Tsukiyama to dodge his blows. "Oh my, rather clumsy aren't you? tottling about like a freshly hatched chick." He says and grabs one of Kaneki's fists.  
"Pay attention, this my friend is *punches Kaneki* what a real punch feels like." Tsukiyama says sending Kaneki flying. I try to attack him again. "You feel left out, my dear? Don't worry...*kicks me sending me the other direction* I haven't forgotten about you" He says. I cough up a bit of blood holding my stomach. Kaneki runs at Tsukiyama and tries to kick him. "And this *Tsukiyama dodges and kicks Kaneki* is what a real kick feels like" he says making Kaneki curl up in pain. "My darling, what sort of attack would you like to be demonstraited next?" Tsukiyama says. Then, touka appears out of no where. "How about that one? It's a regular sneak attack" Touka says coldly. I manage to get up. 'Why am I so weak? Is it because I healed Nishiki earlier?' i think to myself. Tsukiyama holds his face a little in pain.   
"Touka, it's you" Kaneki says relieved. "I must admit, this is rather embarassing. It has been quite a while since I've been scratched." Tsukiyama says. Touka stands up and starts to stretch. "When I'm done, you'll be picking up your teeth with broken fingers, creepy bastard" she says. I go over to check on Kimi. She's fine, but knocked out cold. "You have such a filty mouth, Miss Kirishima" tsukiyama says wiping off his face. "He's not hurt!" Kaneki says and Touka frowns. "I remember a time when you had that attack of yours sharpened like a fine tuned blade. But you seemed to have weakened considerably over the years or that scratch would have taken more than a few moments to heal." Tsukiyama says. I try to get Kimi out but then, I feel something go through my stomach and I fall to the ground. "Hikari!" Touka yells. "Oh no, you don't. I still need miss Kimi. Funny, I though unicorns were supposed to be stronger than this" Tsukiyama says as my blood pools around me. He brings his hand to his mouth and licks it. "You almost share the same taste as sweet Kaneki. Although, yours is much more refined, Miss Hikari. I shall enjoy feasting on you after I finish with sweet Kaneki" Tsukiyama says.  
"You sick bastard, You'll pay for that" Touka says. "Oh my, what a fiesty little girl, but still, that's always been the heart of your charm, lovely" Tsukiyama says and attacks Touka. Nishiki comes over and helps me to my feet. "Damn, what's wrong with you? You can run laps around this douchebag." Nishiki says. "Rc levels..are too low." I say and Nishiki realises how I healed him before. "Dammit, If I had rested like you told me to, I would be at full strength by now" He says. Touka and Tsukiyama fight it out, but I can't make out what they're saying. 'hmmm? So this is what shock feels like' I think. Nishiki, to his credit manages to keep me awake. 'Damn, now I owe him one' I think. Kaneki manages to land a kick on Tsukiyama's face. "I'm leaving and I'm taking Kimi and Hikari with me. Tonight, you're going hungry." Kaneki says. "That was a good kick, I mean it" Tsukiyama says and starts to laugh.   
"Oh, brother" He says and manages to block both Kaneki and Touka. "where were we?" Tsukiyama says and breaks Kaneki's arm. "Oh yes, let's have a taste" He says and slams his hand into Kaneki's stomach. "Kaneki, no" I say and try to stand on my own. "Hikari, stop. You're too weak to help him" Nishiki says. Tsukiyama starts yelling about how good Kaneki tastes and I'm starting to see red. "Let me go, Nishiki, or you can end up dead with him" I say my right eye almost fully black. Nishiki flinches and lets me go. 'you really are going to go for this? Yes? Well, you'll be sore later' the voice says as I take my owl form as Eto called it. However, instead of an owl, I look like an eagle made of white with blue crystals decorating my wings, head, and tail. Tsukiyama barely has time to realise the danger he's in before I grab him with my talons and slam him against a wall. "An owl?" Touka says shocked. "I never seen a one eye owl like that" Nishiki says. "Hikari has never eaten ghoul or killed to eat. It's the Unicorn's version!" Touka says and gets Kaneki out of the way as Nishiki gets Kimi.  
"What the hell set her off and how do we stop her?" Nishiki asks scared. I continue to beat the hell out of Tsukiyama. "I don't know!" Touka says. I'm about to kill the creepy bastard when I suddenly stop remembering what my mother had said so long ago. I return to my humanoid form and look at Tsukiyama. "Never touch my friends or family again or next time, I will kill your creepy ass" I say and walk away from him making Nishiki jump out of my way in fear. I frown and then cry realising how far I almost went. "No....no, no, no" I say. I then black out weak from blood loss and what I just did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari and Yoshimura share a heart to heart over the owl and eagle forms. Hikari and Hide get married. Before the honeymoon, Some jokers bust up the fun looking for Rize. Instead of Rize, Jason becomes inerested in Kaneki and Hikari. Hide is royally pissed and who can blame him?

Hikari's POV  
I wake in my room at Anteiku bandaged up. 'How...how did I get here? What...what happened?' I think and then sit up way too quickly as I remember what I did. "Owe my head" I say and hold my head. "The eagle and owl forms take a toll on the body the first time they emerge" a voice says and I see Yoshimura come into the room. I look away from him. "Caladrius" Yoshimura says. "What?" I ask looking at him. "Caladrius is a mythical bird that heals the sick, but occasionally becomes ill in the process. Therefore, the Ultimate Unicorn form is named for it. Nishiki told me that you were too weak to fight against Tsukiyama." He says and I nod. "From time to time, a unicorn will heal someone, but it leaves the unicorn weak and vunerable to sickness or even death itself." Yoshimura says.  
"Power comes with its costs" I say remembering the phrase from one of my training sessions with Eto. Yoshimura nods. "Indeed. The cost I paid was my wife. I thought of nothing but killing for a long time when I was younger." He says and I look at him surprised. He smiles a little. "Yes, hard to believe, but it's true. For a long time, I really didn't care about anything. Then, I met Ukina. We met quite frankly, by chance. She was a reporter posing as a waitress at a cafe I went to on a regular baisis. I soon fell in love with her and we were happy for a time. When she discovered I was a ghoul, I feared that I would have to kill her." Yoshimura says. I frown. "Why tell me all of this?" I ask. He smiles softly. "Although you are very careful about it, I know it is Eto who trains you every Saturday." He says and I sigh. "Can't get anything past you, sir" I say.  
"By telling you what happened between me and Ukina, you will pass the story to Eto for me while also learning a valuable lesson to heed in reguard to your relationship with Hide. Yomo and I believe you two belong together, but the road ahead will not be easy for either of you." Yoshimura says. I nod. "What happened next?" I ask. "Ukina did something I didn't expect. She accepted me for who and what I was. This only deeped my love for her. Eventually, Ukina became pregnant with Eto. To aid in her development, Ukina consumed human flesh so our daughter would live. That was one of the happiest times in my life" He says. "But?" I ask. "But the group I worked for found out about her and ordered me to kill her. Unable to do it, I fled with Ukina and Eto. The group sent other killers after us and Ukina was shot down." Yoshimura says.   
I feel tears hit my hands and I realize that I was crying. "I tried to get away, but they persisted. Finding a safe place, I hid Eto away so I could fight off our attackers. However, when I returned, Eto was gone.....I can't remember how many days I searched for her before I was forced to stop." He says. I start to cough and he pours me some water from a nearby pitcher. I take a drink. "Thanks. So, you've been keeping tabs on her?" I ask and he nods. "On a couple of occasions, I took the appearance of the one eyed owl to draw attention away from her to keep her safe" He says. I nod. "If Yomo had know about me, he probably would have done the same" I say. "No doubt about that. Now, I help ghouls to live in peace to make up for my past." He says and I remember something. "Wait, how is Nishiki? and Kimi, Touka, and kaneki?" I ask.   
"They are fine. Nishiki was a little shaken, but is alright now. Hide has been worried sick about you. You have been out for three days" He says and I look down at the ring on my finger. I start crying more. "I almost killed Tsukiyama...If I didn't remember what my mother always said, I would have" I say. Yoshimura nods. "Remember well, Hikari, that a Caladrius can easily become an owl If you forget yourself while you are the Caladrius" He says and I nod. "Now, get some more rest. You are still recovering" Yoshimura says and I lay back down. I think about what happened with Tsukiyama and frown. 'Caladrius can become an owl....makes sense.' I think and hear a knock on the door. "It's open" I say and Nishiki comes in with a tray of food and tea. "Yoshimura said you'd probably be still awake." He says as I sit up again.  
"Nishiki..." I start to say. "It's ok. I get it. Unicorns like you are urged to protect others. Should have figured that bastard Tsukiyama would trigger you. It was just surprising" He says. "You mean scary. I remember smelling you piss yourself" I joke. "I did not!" Nishiki says putting the tray on my lap. "I'm joking. I know you didn't. How's Kimi?" I ask. "She had to move away to be safe, but we still each other. Just not as much as we used to." he says and rubs his head. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing, I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for me and Kimi." Nishiki says. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat." I say and start to eat. "I know. I also wanted to apologise for my attitude." Nishiki says sitting down next to me. "It's ok,Nishiki." I say.  
"No, it isn't. Before I fell in love with Kimi, I never saw humans the way you do...." He says. "Most ghouls don't." I say. Nishiki looks away a moment. "The CCG killed my sister....She was all the family I had. I guess for a long time, I hated the humans and blamed them for what happened to them." He says. 'What's with all the heart to heart today?' I think. "I hate ghouls that can't or won't try to find a way to feed without bloodshed. I managed all my life to avoid killing....until..." I say and stop eating a moment. Nishiki looks at me. "Until what?.....wait, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He says. "Until I killed Rize..." I say remembering that night. "Wow...how did you manage that?" He asks surprised.  
"I almost didn't....I almost let the bitch kill Kaneki" I say. Nishiki look at me understanding. "I think I get it. Rize was your first and you didn't want to be discoved." He says and I nod. "My mother always said there's a major difference between protecting others and outright murder" I say and he nods. "Your mother sounds like a very kind person. What happened to her, if I may ask?" He says. "She was killed by a ghoul on her way back home from work" I say and finish eating. "Damn....I'm sorry." Nishiki says. "It's ok....It's been a few months and I have my dad and Touka now." I say. "Who is your dad?" He asks. "He's Yomo. I was named for Touka's mother, who was my Aunt." I say and he nods. "Explains a lot" He says and takes the tray from me. "Get some rest will ya?" He says and I nod watching him leave.  
I wake up later to hearing the door open. I look to see Hide come in. "Shit. I didn't mean to wake you, Kari" He says sitting down next to me. "You didn't, Hide. I was just thinking about everything that's happened to me lately" I say. Hide nods. "Yeah, you've had a lot of shit thrown at you lately" He says. I touch his hand. "Not all of it was shitty, Hide" I say. He smiles and gives me a kiss. "You just fed, didn't you?" He asks and I nod. "It's the fastest way for a ghoul to recover from injuries. Sorry" I say. "It's ok. Just carry around some mints from now on." He says and I smile. "Anything for you, love" I say. "I'm glad you still want me" Hide says. "And why wouldn't I?" I ask concerned. "I was just worried a little about that bastard Tsukiyama. Afraid that he would steal you away from me" he says and I laugh. "Hide, I could never be with someone like Tsukiyama." I say and he smiles. "I was also thinking that we should do the wedding soon. Lives for ghouls are like war. You never know when your today will be your last one." Hide says and I blush."I agree with you, Love. We should keep it small." I say and he nods.  
A few days later, I'm kissing Hide while wearing white. We decided to hold the wedding where my dad trains Kaneki so it's a private matter. Hide smiles at me and we put our foreheads together. "Forever and always, Kari" Hide says. "Forever yours, Hide" I reply. We kept the guest list just to everyone at Anteiku, Kimi, Ryouko, and Hinami, but we did have an offical who happened to be a ghoul so it would be offical. Everyone cheers. Kaneki and Touka of course got the best man and maid of honor places while Hinami got to be the flower girl. Funny enough, her bird was the ring bearer and he did a great job. Yoshimura set up the reception at Anteiku and we head back.  
I smile holding hide's hand. "How do you like being Mrs Nagachika?" Hide asks as we follow the others. "I love it" I say making him smile. We get back to Anteiku. "Yoshimura and Yomo send their apologies. Something came up that needed their immediate attention. they said that they would try to get back quickly" Kaya says when we get to the main area of Anteiku. I nod "I understand how it is" I say and Throw the bouquet. I look to see that Kimi has caught it making her and Nishiki both blush. I giggle. "I hope we aren't ruining this touching moment" A voice says and everyone looks to see three men standing at the door to Anteiku. "Anteiku is closed for a private affair, sir" Kaya says. The main guy comes closer to me and Hide and frowns. "That's a sick joke. A ghoul with a human." He says making Hide tense up. "You leave us alone" Hide says. The guy laughs and looks around. "I'm not here to mess with you two. I'm looking for Rize" he says and I tense up. Kaneki does as well and looks at me.  
"Rize isn't here" Kaneki says coming over. "You think I'd believe that crap?" He says and sniffs Kaneki. "You smell like Rize, punk. What did you do with her?" He says and grabs kaneki by his shirt. "I didn't do anything with her!" Kaneki says and accidently knocks the guy out with his head. "Boss!" the other two say. I sigh and go check on him. "He'll be alright." I say as he comes to. "Look, Rize really isn't here. None of us have seen her for a couple months" I say. He sighs. "Figures. If you do see her, can you tell her something for me?" He asks and I nod. "Tell her to run. Aogiri is after her, and they won't stop until they have their way" he says. "How touching...I always cry at weddings" A voice says and the guy tenses up. "Oomori" The guy I was talking to says. He smiles and attacks aiming for him but I block him using my Ukaku.  
"Seems my intel was correct...the Unicorn that killed Rize is here." Oomori says. I flinch. The guy looks at me a little mad. "She was going to kill my friend. You would protect your friends if you had to" I say and he nods. "It's just a shock she's gone. you're a really nice person, trying to spare my feelings." He says and then Oomori punches him knocking him out. "That's enough chatter" Oomori says as some of his goons break in through the window. "You leave, hikari alone!" Hide says and holds me. "Hide, no." I say and Oomori knocks Hide aside. "Boss, this one smells like Rize" one says and oomori looks at Kaneki. "Bring him." He says and grabs me by the neck. "Let her go!" Touka says and tries to attack only to be knocked back like Hide. Kaya and enji shield Kimi and Hinami as Nishiki tries his hand only to be knocked back as well. "We'll take our leave now." Oomori says and I black out from the lack of air.  
When I come back around, I'm tied up to a chair across from Kaneki. I try to use my kagune only to find I can't. "It's no use, Unicorn. Re cell suppressors. You are powerless to do anything but watch as I have my fun with your friend here." Oomori says coming in wearing a goalie mask. "Did you really think that we wouldn't notice you? Unicorns like you are a pest. You preach your ways thinking you can change the world." He says and grabs my face. "Well, time to break you of that. You can't change shit. You are worthless" Oomori says and punches me in the stomach. I cough bringing up blood. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you anymore...well, until I've broken that mind of yours" He says and goes over to Kaneki. "Leave him alone!" I scream. Oomori doesn't pay me any attention as he starts in on Kaneki.  
Hours seem to pass by in a haze of pain and screaming for me and Kaneki. Just watching Oomori do those things to Kaneki lit my body on fire knowing that I could do nothing but watch. 'Is he right? Am I really that pathedic? Is it wrong to think that someone like me could ever hope to change anything?' I think. 'Only if you let him get to you. Everything you have done until now will be for nothing if you give into him. Not to mention that you'd never be able to go back to Hide if you give in....you'll kill him with not problems...no regrets....no pain. You will just be a monster. Don't let Oomori change you or what you believe' the voice says. When Oomori leaves, I look up at Kaneki. He looks horrible and is twitching because of the centipede in his head. "Kan...Kaneki" I say, my voice raw from screaming. He looks up at me. He looks lost in the pain. "You have to hold on....I'm sure the others are coming for us" I say and he nods a little.  
"If you two really think anyone is getting you out, you're dead wrong" Oomori says dropping two people at our feet. It's the two that are with the guy from before. "Kaneki, you have a choice...one lives...one dies...or both can die if you don't choose. That's up to you." Oomori says and comes in front of me. "As for you, I think you need more convincing of how powerless you are." He says and starts to rain blows on my body. "You better choose quickly. I'm not very patient and I'll soon tire of beating the unicorn" Oomori says as I cry out in pain. "I...I can't" Kaneki says. "What?" Oomori says and goes over to the two in the floor. He grabs them by their hair. "It's a simple choice. The boy or the girl?" Oomori says. He pins the guy under his foot and holds the girl by her neck. "The boy or the girl?" Oomori says squeezing the girl's neck as Kaneki begs him to stop. Then, we hear a snap and she goes limp. "Oh? She broke." Oomori says and the guy and I scream as Oomori kills him in front of us. Oomori leaves so others can clean up the mess.  
"....I couldn't make it...I couldn't choose" Kaneki says. "I couldn't make that choice, Kaneki" I saying still crying and shaking. "I'm so pathedic..." Kaneki says. "I can't protect anyone...I'm too weak." Kaneki says. "Well, this has been fun, you two, but they need me to kill some CCG out there. So, we've run out of time." Oomori says and comes over to me. "I think I will eat you first, Unicorn." He says and grabs my face. Then, he stops abruptly. I look to see that Kaneki is free and is biting Oomori's shoulder. Kaneki tears a chuck out of Oomori and jumps back, avoiding being hit. "You little shit!" Oomori says and goes at him. I don't exactly see what happens next because Kaneki moves so fast. By the time that Kaneki is done, Oomori is on the floor barely alive. Kaneki comes over to me and releases me. He gently picks me up. "Let's get you out of here and back to Hide." He says and he leaves the room.  
We eventually come to an empty stretch of road. "Eto...." I say as Her figure comes into view. "Who....Who did this to you?" She says sounding pissed. "Don't worry. Kan...Kaneki already kicked his ass." I say going in and out of awareness. "I want to become stronger.....can you teach me?" Kaneki says and Eto looks at me. I nod. "Yeah." She says. "Eto....your father...he never wanted to leave you....He...He was trying to protect you" I say. Eto comes over to us. "I know...Kaneki, get her to the others. Touka is on the southern side. Then, meet up with us on the north. This whole mess is over" She says and leaves. I soon pass out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon goes to see Mado after finding out his partner has retired from the CCG. He also runs into Hikari, who has recovered from the 11th ward battle and has taken a internship at the CCG. Hikari is soon introduced to Juuzou Suzuya and the two become quick friends much to Seidou Takizawa's displeasure.

Amon's POV  
I can't believe Mado would just quit like that when we needed him most. What the hell happened to him? The only thing I can think of is to go ask him myself. So, I'm heading to his home to get him to come back to work. I knock on the door to see Hikari open the door.  
Hikari's POV  
"Oh, Amon, It's good to see you again. I'm sorry to say that Mado is in no state for visitors right now" I say coming out and closing the door behind me while carrying some files. Amon frowns. "What are you doing here, if I may ask?" He asks. "I'm a new Intern at CCG headquarters. Investigator Shinohara asked me to come by and pick up some reports that Mado had to return." I say. Amon nods and then takes notice of my ring. "You got married?" He asks surprised. I smile and we start to walk back to headquarters. "Yeah, I believe that everyday is precious. You never know when fate will sweep you away. So, when you find happiness, you take it." I say and he nods. "What did your father think about it?" Amon asks.  
"He was a little upset that he just got his little girl and he had to give me away so soon, but he's happy. He knows that Hide is a good man and he loves me" I say. "So, Hideyoshi is the lucky guy. He's going to go far." Amon says. I nod. "I'm joining the Acdemy soon. I want to help against the ghouls." I say making Amon look at me. "Are you sure you want to do this line of work?" Amon asks. "Yeah. My anxiety has gone down a lot since me and Hide first got together....and..." I say stopping. "What?" Amon asks looking at me. "I want to find out who killed my mom." I say. Amon nods. "You want revenge" He says. "No, I want justice. They are two totally different things. Revenge is just a vicious cycle of hate and pain. You see it between Ghouls and Humans all the time. The only way to break that cycle is through forgiveness and understanding. I know that sounds foolish, but it's what my mother taught me and I believe." I say.  
Amon nods. "We all have beliefs that we hold dear to our hearts. They shape us into what we become" He says. I nod. "It is the main reason Mado retired. His beliefs were shaken and now, he's lost sight of who he is. Given time, he may return to the CCG, but for now, he needs time" I say. We soon reach the headquarters and go inside. "Well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, Amon. I really need to get these files upstairs." I say and bow lightly. He nods and I head upstairs. I soon run into Investigator Shinohara. "Sir, I have those files you wanted" I say. "You can drop the sir, Hikari. I'm not as much of a stickler about formalities as others are" He says and takes the files from me. "I'll remember that, sir...I mean shinohara. Sorry, I'm used to be formal with everyone. To give everyone respect unless prooven it is not deserved was something my mother drilled into me." I say as we get to his work area.  
We come in to hear a guy with brown hair being backed into a wall by a white haired...guy? Or was he a girl? It was difficult to tell. "At each other's throats again? Can't you two get along? Anyways, we have a new intern working with us. This is Hikari Nagachika, she's going to be helping around her until she graduates from the academy." Shinohara says and I bow a little. "It's nice to meet you, Nagachika. I'm Seidou Takizawa." the brown haired guy says. "Hiya! I'm Juuzou Suzuya! Nice to meet cha! Oh wow, you're so cute!" Juuzou says and comes over. I blush a little embarassed. "ummm thanks" I say. "Nagachika? Isn't that the name of that delivery guy?" Takizawa asks. I smile. "That's my husband, Hideyoshi. We both do our small parts to help the CCG" I say. "So, Hikari, how old are you?" Juuzou asks. "I recently turned seventeen. They say the sooner you join the academy, the more experience and training you'll have when you finally are allowed to go into the field." I say and Takizawa nods. "I'm also somewhat of an expert on The Unicorn. It seems to like me for some reason. I was captured by Jason during that fight in the eleventh ward and it saved and healed me" I say.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, you saw The Unicorn? That's so cool" Juuzou says and I smile. "Yeah, I first saw it a couple months after I lost my mother. If not for it, I would have lost a good friend that night. Then, it saved my husband some time later." I say. "I think it just wants a bite of you" Takizawa says. "Unicorns dislike harming humans for their own needs, Takizawa. If you read the reports, you would already know that" a voice says behind me. I look to see a woman a little bit older than myself. "I'm Akira Mado. Thank you for checking in on my father. He's been troubled lately" Akira says and shakes my hand. "It was really no problem. Shinohara asked me to get some files from me. When I got there, he looked like he was exhausted. So, I managed to get him to sleep." I say and then see Amon. "It's good to see you again, Amon" I say and he nods. "Likewise, Kari" He says and I smile.  
"Why did he call you, Kari?" Juuzou asks. "That's what my friends call me. By the way, I absolutely love the stitches." I say and come over to him. "Did you do those yourself? It must have taken forever" I say and Takizawa groans. Juuzou smiles big. "Yeah, I did them and they didn't take long at all" Juuzou says. "I can't believe these two! We're supposed to be working." Takizawa says. I look over at Akira. "Oh, by the way, your idea about the binge eater is sound, Miss Mado. Things got quieter rather quickly after I first saw The Unicorn. It would stand to reason that The Unicorn would kill it to protect the ward." I say. She nods. "Thanks for looking into that for me. As of today, The Unicorn has a triple S rating. It however, seems not to be a problem and has even expressed that it wishes to aid the CCG." Akira says making Takizawa glare.  
"That could be a front to make us put our guard down." Takizawa says. "At any rate, we have to bring this information to the meeting. Kari, I would apperciate it if you joined us." Amon says and I nod. "Of course, sir" I say and follow them. We soon enter the meeting room where a few others are waiting. I stand next to the wall as they take their seats. Akira Mado introduces herself and shakes Juuzou's hand. "And who is this behind you, Shinohara? I don't recognize her" Kousuke Houji asks looking at me. "I'm Hikari Nagachika. I'm a new intern that happens to be an expert on The Unicorn. So, I was asked to come along" I say. He nods. "During our special investigator's meeting at CCG headquarters, we determined that we should focus our efforts on eliminating the owl and aogriri. One of their members, codename Eyepatch was first seen in the twenteith ward. We suspect he's one of Aogriri's captians. If that is the case, Then it's safe to assume the organization has a base in this ward." Shinoyama says. 'Damn...they're really looking hard at the twenteith ward.' I think but remain focused.  
"Hey, if this eyepatch is one of their captians, wouldn't that mean that the gourmet and the binge eater are part of it too?" Takizawa asks. "No, they're not involved with them." Mado says. "Did your intuition tell you that?" Takizawa says. "No, Mrs Nagachika's information did. Can you go over what we discussed earlier, Kari?" She asks and I nod. "About two months after moving to the twenteith ward, I first say The Unicorn. Afterwards, the number of predatory attacks went down. It is safe to assume that The Unicorn dealt with the binge eater. As for The Gourmet, there are scattered reports of The Unicorn transforming and as it was put, beating the shit out of him. While it is unknown if the Gourmet survived this encounter, It is also safe to assume that he is also off the board for now." I say. "The Unicorn transformed? What does that mean?" Houji asks.   
"The owl is the form of a ghoul that kills and eats not only humans, but ghouls as well. The Unicorn is at the opposite end of the table, having never soiled themselves with the flesh of murdered humans. It stands to reason that The Unicorn has its own form similar to the owl form. After some digging in local legends, I found something that matched the reports." I say and take a drink of water from a glass of water Juuzou gave me. "Thanks" I say. "No problem. You were saying?" Juuzou asks. "I came across the tale of the Caladrius. It is a mythical bird with the power to heal others, at the cost of itself becoming weakened. It is also white in color. The reports stated that a white bird resymboling an eagle was seen with blue gems upon it. Normally, the gems of a kagune are blood red from the consumed flesh of humans. Given that The Unicorn made a recent appearance during the attack in the 11th ward to heal me, we can also safely assume that The Unicorn will be recovering for some time from the healing act itself. It is likely not to be seen for some time" I say.  
"It is my belief that The Unicorn is being used by someone in the twenteith ward." Mado says. "What do you mean?" Takizawa says balling one of his fists. "From what Mrs Nagachika mentioned, The Unicorn needs time to recover after long or streneous times. Taking out the bindge eater and fighting the Gourmet would certainly be difficult times for The Unicorn. It would need safety during recovery. So, I believe that an organization is helping Her." Mado says. 'How? How did she know I was a girl?' I think but remain composed. "Wait, how do you know The Unicorn is a girl?" Takizawa asks. "It's simple really. In all the encounters with The Unicorn, She speaks of both the humans and the ghouls like they were children needing to be protecting. In her actions, she puts herself in harm's way to shield those she is defending. We can also assume that She is in her older years." Mado says.  
"And how the hell do you know that The Unicorn is not young like Hikari?" Takizawa asks. "Please don't bring me into your pissing contest, Takizawa" I say. "I believe it because she looks at things with the maturity of someone much older than Mrs Nagachika. If she was younger, The Unicorn would be more impulsive and easier to catch" Mado says. Juuzou comes over and shrugs. "I really don't see the point of arguing, you two. With all due respect, Investigator Mado, Takizawa does make a good point. Maturity does not determine one's age. If The Unicorn's upbringing was harsh, She may have matured faster than normal people, but also, if she had been sheltered, she would be foolish and impulsive as you suggested. It all depends on how The Unicorn was raised." I say. Shinohara nods. "Hikari makes a good point. While we don't know what the organization behind The Unicorn is about, it is possible that they are connected to Aogiri. However, I do not believe The Unicorn is. Aogiri's methods are completely against everything The Unicorn stands for. I have trouble seeing her side with Aogiri" Shinohara says and Mado nods. "As do I." She says.  
"Great work, Hikari, you have been very helpful" Mado says. I blush. "I'm just trying to do my part." I say and they nod. The meeting soon ends and I follow Shinohara out. "Nagachika, a moment?" Houji asks. "Umm sure, sir. I'll catch up with you, Shinohara" I say and go over to Houji. "Can I help you with something, sir?" I ask. "I wanted to know why the interest in The Unicorn" He asks. I smile a little. "Growing up in the fourth ward was never easy. There's ghouls almost everywhere you look. My mother didn't believe in something as black and white as ghouls being bad and humans good. So, she told me stories, both good and bad about both. I can't tell you how many nightmares I got from the stories about Miss Mado's father. I guess I just latched onto the idea of a ghoul that loved everyone and watched over us all with a mother's grace" I say and he nods. "That makes sense, anyways, you should catch up to Shinohara." He says and I nod. "Yeah, he's giving me a ride to see a sick friend. I don't want to keep him waiting." I say and leave.  
Later, Shinohara is dropping me off. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" He asks. "I'm sure. I have a ride home from here. See you tomorrow." I say and he leaves. After I'm sure he's gone, I go into an abandoned building. "Hey Ayato. How's Kaneki doing?" I say coming up to him. "He's taking his dear sweet time getting ready. Shouldn't you be with my sister or that husband of yours?" He says looking at me. "I was on my way home. I just wanted to check in with Eto. You know how she worries about me now." I say. He sighs. "Wouldn't worry her so much if you hadn't joined the CCG" He says. "True, but I have to makes sure they're not after anyone I care about. So far, it's all about Aogiri and Kaneki. Their view on me is neutral at the moment and I want it to stay that way." I say and go to Eto's room.  
I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear Eto say. I go inside and get tackled by Eto. "Eto?" I say a little embarassed. "Oh, Hikari! I was so worried about you! You know the CCG have rc scanners!" She says letting me go. 'dang, I feel like a favorite pet' I think. "I can apparently manipulate my rc levels and pass as human, Eto. We've been over this." I say. "I know, but it doesn't stop me from worrying. So, anything juicy?" Eto says and sits on her bed. She pats a spot beside her wanting me to sit. I sigh and sit beside her. "They're mostly focusing on the twenteith ward and Kaneki at the moment. They're also suspecting Anteiku, although they don't know the hows and whos yet. They just know someone is keeping the ghouls of the twenteith ward in check." I say and she nods. "I'll try to keep them away from Anteiku. My father protected me enough. It's time I return the favor. I assume you are going to tell my father all of this?" She asks and I nod. "Well, then, I won't keep you." She says.  
"Why don't you come with me, Eto? I'm sure it will make Yoshimura really happy to see you." I say and she thinks a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I have a book signing tomorrow anyways. So, I can visit as Sen Takatsuki." She says and I smile. "Just give me a minute to get a few things" Eto says and gets her shoes on and to get her bag. "Ready" She says and we head out together. I smile as we walk to Anteiku. "What made you change your mind?" I ask. Eto thinks a moment. "I guess I wanted to meet him. I went all my life angry at him....but now, I'm not. I don't know if that makes sense" She says and I nod. "It does. I felt like that once about my own father. It was when I was real young, but I grew out of it." I say as we get to Anteiku. We go inside. "Welcome to Anteiku......Eto?" We hear Yoshimura say. "Hey dad" Eto says.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eto and Yoshimura are reunited and Hikari and Hide talk about their future. The mysterious Kishou Arima takes interest in Hikari and soon after, she finds herself partnered up with him as an investigator third class. Either someone high ranked has an eye one her, Arima requested her promotion, or both. But why? What does Arima want from Hikari?

Hikari's POV  
I watch them drink coffee in silence for a few moments after I deliver the same report to Yoshimura that I gave Eto. "I will try my best to keep them away from Anteiku, but it would be wise to have an evacuation plan set up" Eto says and Yoshimura nods. "This was inevitable. The CCG would have eventually discovered us. At least we have time to prepare." Yoshimura says and we nod. "What truly worries me is The One Eye King. I may lead Aogiri, but he holds everything. He is in the CCG. It won't surprise me if he makes an attempt to meet with you once he gets a whiff of you" Eto says. I nod. "I better get going. Hide is probably worried about me by now" I say and finish my tea. They nod and I leave them to talk alone.  
Hide is waiting for me downstairs and I smile at him. He kisses me. "How was work?" He asks. "Busy. I had to report to Yoshimura. Things are getting crazy at the CCG." I say and we head home. "I can hardly believe that it's been a little over a year since we met, Kari. Where does the time go?" Hide says holding my hand. "Time flies for ghouls. Being married to one, it will for you too." I say and he nods. When we get to our place, Hide picks me bridal style. I start to laugh. "What are you doing, Hide?" I ask. "Didn't get to carry you over the threshhold thanks to Jason" He says and I suddenly go quiet remembering what happened that day. I bury my face in Hide's neck as he carries me inside. He sets me down and hugs me tight. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to remind you of that asshole" Hide says. I shake my head. "It's ok, Hide. If I'm going to get past it, I have to face it head on." I say and he nods.  
"If you're sure" He says and I nod. "I'm sure, Hide" I say and I start to remove my coat. Hide smiles softly and kisses me. Hide and I have been more open to each other's needs since we got married, but we both agree on no kids for now. So, I'm on birthcontrol. I kiss Hide back and he starts to undress me as I do the same to him. I run my hands down Hide's back as I feel a shiver of anticipation. Hide looks at me questioning and I nod. He smiles and picks me up easily. I wrap my legs around him, taking Hide in all at once. I whimper a little but it's more pleasure than pain. Hide carries me to the bedroom and gently puts me on the bed while kissing me. I pant a little after breaking the kiss and start to kiss Hide's neck. Hide rubs my left breast with one hand and my clit with the other as he sucks on my right nipple. I moan against his neck and gently nip at it, not drawing any blood.  
Even though we had done this several times since our first, I feel my climax building quickly. "Hide..." I moan out and he picks up the pace a little before reaching his climax and pulling me into mine. We lay like that for a few moments before Hide gently removes himself and lays beside me. I cuddle up to Hide and he kisses my head. "If this is how you're going to be after work, I don't really have any complaints" Hide says and I giggle. After a quick shower, I go to cook dinner for us. My phone vibrates and I check it to see I have a message from Shinohara. Someone up high either loves you or hates you. You've been promoted to class three. It's been happening a lot since the battle in the 11th. At least you are getting someone experienced to train you. They've partnered you with Kishou Arima. Don't worry too much about it. Arima may seem a little stiff, but he watches out for those he's paired with. Just follow his lead, and you'll be fine. I read and look at my phone a few moments.   
I put my phone down and try to think about what I know about Investigator Arima, which isn't much. "Kari, is everything alright?" Hide asks coming into the kitchen area. I sigh. "There's been an increase in promotions lately. Mostly those either in or planning to be in the Academy. I've been promoted to Investigator third class. I've also been put with Kishou Arima. That's going to be a bit stressful." I say and Hide nods. "I know a little bit about Arima, but only what others have said about him." Hide says and we eat dinner. "This also means that I will be possibly thrown against Aogiri Tree and Eto." I say and take out my phone. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow about it. She and Yoshimura are busy catching up" I say and Hide nods. We go to bed and I slip into an uneasy sleep.  
I get up early so I can go by Anteiku on the way to work. "Welcome to Anteiku...oh hey Kari" Nishiki says. "Hey, Nishiki. Are Sen and Yoshimura up yet?" I ask and he nods. "They're in the back making coffee together" He says and I head to the back. I smile watching Yoshimura help Eto pour the water slowly so she doesn't accidently spill it. I watch them for a few minutes. Soon, they finish and Eto sees me. "Kari...what's wrong? You're a little pale. Did something happen bewteen you and Hide? Do I need to kick his ass?" She asks coming over. "No, Hide is perfect. I've been promoted to Investigator third class." I say and Eto nods. "I can see your problem. You will be expected to fight Aogiri Tree in the future." Yoshimura says and I nod. Eto shrugs. "If the members of Aogiri get their asses killed, they weren't that good at fighting to begin with. I know it sounds cruel, but I'm not going to take it easy on you, Kari. It will make you suspicious. Who are they sticking you to?" Eto asks.  
Song Choice: Einstien by Kelly Clarkson  
"Kishou Arima" I say. Eto looks at me relieved. "What?" I ask. "He's...he's an ally. He'll do you well" Eto says surprising me. "He will probably fill you in when you two meet." She says and I nod. I check my watch. "I have to go if I'm going to get to work on time." I say and they nod. I head off to CCG office. I find Shinohara waiting for me when I get there. "Hey Shinohara" I say. He nods. "I really hate this, you know. I told them you weren't ready for a promotion, but they said Arima requested you by name." Shinohara says as we head up. "Well, on the bright side, I'm getting paid now." I say and he chuckles. "Always looking for the bright side, huh, Kari" He says and I nod. "With the way life is, If you don't look for the good, you get lost in the bad" I say. "Kari!" Juuzou says happily and hugs me. "Can you believe it? We're the same rank!" Juuzou says. Takizawa groans. "She only got promoted because Investigator Arima has a crush on her" Takizawa says and has to dodge a book being thrown at his head...by me. "Then, he'll be surprised that I am a one man woman, Takizawa. The only man I spread my legs to is my husband. Perhaps you need to go back to the academy. They failed to teach you to hold your tongue" I say coldly.  
Takizawa glares at me. "And that's why I requested Mrs Nagachika. She's honest and blunt." Arima says making an appearance. I can smell it, but barely. He's a one eye ghoul like me. We look at each other a moment before I look away a little intimidated. "Anyways, I came to get Mrs Nagachika so we can begin our training session" Arima says and I follow him out quietly. We make our way down to where the training areas are. We stop by the quinque factory along the way. "Hmm given your speed, Swords like I use would serve you better than a heavier weapon." He says looking through the window to the factory. "Sir?" I ask confused. "I think we can be rid of the formalities, Unicorn" He says and I look at him. "Why are you calling me that?" I ask. "The others cannot smell you as I can. Do not worry. Your secret is safe with me." He says. "Because I would have to keep yours as well?" I say and he nods.   
"That and you have shown yourself to be capable of destruction, but you focus on rebuilding, if that makes sense." He says. "You mean you like how I see things." I say and he nods. "Eto has told me much about you, but not your name or what you looked like, for safety reasons. You're a good influence on her." He says and we continue to the training area. "I've been told that your speed is on par with that of a ghoul with an Ukaku." He says as we enter the training area. 'He's giving me a chance to cover why I'm so fast' I think. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but growing up in the fourth ward, if you aren't fast, you're dinner." I say and he nods. "My mother saw that I had the agility and trained me to use it. Weights all over my body for a few years until I could move without problem." I say and he nods. "So, I will be training you in swordmanship. It best uses your speed." Arima says.  
After getting changed into some workout clothes, Arima starts to teach me in Swordmanship. Like with Eto, I caught on quickly. Eto once told me that unicorns had the ability to adapt on the drop of a hat. So, it's not really surprising. Arima plays it off like I'm a natural with exellent muscle memory. We have a crowd watching us when we finish for the day. "Very well done, Hikari. Until you recieve your own quinque, you may borrow one of mine. Don't break it though" Arima says as we shake hands. "Thank you, Arima. I'll take good care of it." I say and we go get cleaned up. We soon go to a meeting with the other Investigators, but it's just for the higher ranks. Arima insisted that I go with him. "The best way Mrs Nagachika is going to learn what she didn't get to is to experience it. That includes these meetings. She has already been cleared and I will answer any questions she may have." Arima says and they nod.  
"Then, welcome, Mrs Nagachika and good luck in the future." Itsuki Marude says as I take a seat next to Arima. "Besides, Mrs Nagachika is able to give us the prospective of a younger generation. Her viewpoint helped us uncover that there is indeed an organinzation in the twenteith ward." Shinohara says. "After some digging with the locals, although they wouldn't name names, it was revealed that this group is not associated with Aogiri Tree but The Unicorn." I say. Marude looks at me surprised. "You already have the intel?" He asks and I nod. "Hikari is well known in the twenteith ward for her sweet and generous nature. It's not surprising that she can get a information network set up rather quickly" Arima says and I nod. "I also don't go using cookie cutter choices like every ghoul enjoys killing and should die. As I was saying, this organization finds ways for ghouls to feed without having to kill. The twenteith ward, although peaceful enough, has the highest number of suicides. It is my belief that this group cleans up the messes left behind by suicides and distributes the flesh to ghouls that either can't or won't kill others. Despite what many believe, Ghouls do act, live, and feel like normal humans. The ones we see attacks from either are too lazy to find a better way or..." I say.  
"Or what?" Shinohara asks. "Or they enjoy the killing, which is something both humans and ghouls can become prey to. We don't see many human murders because ghouls find the bodies and the ghoul is blamed when they are found eating the body. I've met many ghouls in the twenteith, and most just want to live as human as they can. By focusing on the ones that are truly bloodthirsty, we can root out much discontent." I say. Marude nods. "That does make sense. It also explains why we didn't see many predatory attacks in that ward until the binge eater showed up." Shinohara says. I nod. "From what I have gathered, the organization wouldn't deal with the binge eater directly. If she escaped them, she could easily bring death upon their heads. So, they instead likely lead us to discover her on our own, staying in the shadows." I say. "You said that The Unicorn would be more likely associated with them than Aogiri Tree. Care to explain?" Yoshitoki Washuu says.  
"While the One eye owl focuses on killing and destruction, The Unicorn avoids it as much as possible. The Unicorn lives to heal, protect, and serve others. The Unicorn would likely join a group that seeks to do the same as itself. So, it's likely that the twenteith ward organization is peaceful as well as powerful." I say. "What do you mean by powerful?" Marude asks. "In the past of the twenteith ward, there have been two gangs. The Black Dobers and the Apes both caused problems in the past, but now, they are quiet. I believe that the twenteith ward organization either put both groups down or they recruited them and the two groups addapted the mindset of the organization." I say. "It's scary to think a group able to stop both of those gangs exist, but also a relief that they are basically on our side." Shinohara says. Iwao Kuroiwa looks at me. "No wonder Arima wanted you, Nagachika, You're pretty sharp. Too bad you got pulled before you could go to the academy." Kuroiwa says. "That may be, but I do have an excellent partner to learn from." I say and he nods.  
"So, It is in agreement then?" Yoshitoki asks and the others nod. "Then we will leave the twenteith ward Organization alone unless they make a turn to killing. We have enough problems with Aogiri Tree and the Eyepatch without having to chase ghouls that are doing our work for us. We will focus on the Eyepatch and Aogiri Tree. Nagachika, if you can make contact with either The Unicorn or The Twenteith Ward Organization, please let them know our offer of truce. They keep the predatory attacks down and remain neutral in reguards to Aogiri Tree, We will leave them be." Yoshitoki says. I nod. "I will attempt to pass on the message, sir" I say. He nods and soon the meeting is over. I follow Arima to his office.   
"You did brillantly in that meeting, Hikari." Arima says locking the door behind us. "It was wise bringing up evidence that Anteiku is peaceful. It gives the CCG one less target to focus on. I've investigated Anteiku myself and argee with everything you brought up." He says. "That's why you didn't say anything in the meeting." I say and he nods. He unlocks a case behind his desk and opens it revealing at least a dozen different cases. "I believe that you deserve more than just being loaned a weapon. I have one that I don't use much, but it would suit you." He says and removes a case from beside its fellows. He comes over. "This blade is named Washi No Tsume. Rather fitting for you." Arima says handing me the case. "Sir, I'm not a rank two investigator yet." I say before taking it. "I usually find myself in a fight when I leave on a mission. You are my partner and will likely find yourself in need of defending yourself. Until you are rank two, It will be returned to my office after missions." Arima says and I nod. "Go ahead and bring it out. Let's see how it reacts to you" Arima says.   
"Reacts?" I ask confused. "For ones like us, a Quinque can become more powerful because we can funnel our rc cells into them. However, The Quinque can reject you." He says and I nod. I open the case and the Quinque starts to form. I flinch a little feeling my rc levels fluctuate. "There are no scanners in my office. Do not worry." Arima says and I nod. I manage to get my levels under control. 'it is strong willed. if you are to be its master, you must break its will' The voice inside of me says. I mentally fight with Washi No Tsume. It tries several times to get me to lash out at Arima, but I manage to put it in its place. Then, it finally takes form. It looks like a normal samurai sword but I can make out feather like sections in the blade. (Like Renji's Zabimaru in bleach. don't know what kind of sword it is).  
"That is definitly interesting. It's changed its form from when I last used it." Arima says. "It has feathers...." I say looking at it. "Probably retaining some of its form from when it was a kagune. I will have to teach you on how to fight with it, but I'm sure you will pick it up quickly, Hikari" Arima says and I nod putting it back into the case. I hand the case back to Arima and he puts it away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alliance between Anteiku and the CCG is secured, and Eto is questioning her place in Aogiri. Unfortunely, Someone new is ready to take her place at the top of Aogiri Tree, Her stolen brother, Sasayai Shi, who harbors no love for his father or sister. His plans for Aogiri Tree will rock the wards and test new friendships.

Hikari's POV  
'How did this situation go to shit so fast?' I think as I grip my Quinque, Washi No Tsume. In front of me was a One Eye Owl, but it wasn't Eto or Yoshimura, that was damn sure. Arima was already knocked out cold and heavily injured. I watch the owl as I manage to avoid his attacks. He's nothing like Eto or Yoshimura. This owl is cold...caculating. I know that backup isn't coming. There was an attack on a CCG prison bus and they're busy dealing with it. The owl attacks and I manage to dodge only barely. I activate my quinque's ability and whip it at its eye, knowing its the weakest point. The owl roars in anger before swiping at me. I jump back out of its reach. I swing my sword, firing sharp crystal shards at it. As they hit, the shards explode, covering the area in smoke. When the smoke clears, the owl is gone, and I no longer sense him.  
I rush to Arima and check on him. He's fine but he has a deep cut over his left eye. I manage to bandage it up with the medical kit I keep on me. I soon hear something and take a stand between whatever it is and Arima. Shinohara holds his hands up. "Easy, Kari, it's just me and Juuzou" He says and I relax. "I thought you were The Owl of Corruption circling back" I say relaxing a bit. "Arima's bad. We need to get him some help" I say and Shinohara nods. "What's the Owl of Corruption?" Juuzou asks as we get Arima in Shinohara's vehicle. "An Owl that used to be a Unicorn" I say. I get in the back with Arima after collecting his quinque and putting both his and mine back in their cases. "This kind of owl is more dangerous than a normal one." I say. "How so?" Shinohara asks. "A regular owl still has its humanity. A corrupted one does not. It doesn't care about anything and instead of healing, a Owl of Corruption pulls everything of use from the body of its victim while the victim is still breathing. It thrives on the screams and pain it causes." I say.  
We soon make it back and they rush Arima to the infirmary. I return mine and Arima's quinque back to Arima's office. Then, I have to go to a debriefing. I am allowed to clean up beforehand, fortunely. I come into the room to a lot of familar faces. Amon, Mado, Marude, Juuzou, Houji, Yoshitoki, Kuroiwa, and Takizawa along with as few faces I don't know look at me as I come into the room. "Mado, thank you for the extra suit of clothes. I will endeavor to be better prepared for the future." I say and she nods. "I keep at least five extra suits in case of debriefings." She says making Takizawa shake his head. "Pleasantries aside, Kari, will you please tell us the series of events that lead you to fight The Owl of Curroption?" Yoshitoki asks. "Better place to start is for her to explain exactly what this Owl of Corruption is." Kyouji Misaka says making a few others nod.  
Song Choice: Warrior by Beth Crowley  
I take a water bottle from Juuzou and take a drink. "An Owl of Corruption...It is a fallen Caladrius. Unicorn ghouls can gain the Caladrius by avoiding the flesh of murdered humans. this makes them able to transform much sooner than a standard Owl. Thus, a fallen Caladrius would have more training and cunning than a standard owl by the time a ghoul does gain an owl form. To more clearly tell you about a corrupted owl's abilities, you have to understand that they are the corrupted versions of the unicorn's abilities. The unicorn's shield is made of rc cells that absorb impact energy to support the shield. For a corrupted owl, this energy is instead used as a counter attack. this means that it's shields do not last as long as its original form. While the unicorn can heal using rc cells, the corrupted owl instead uses its rc cells to drain its victims of everything of use while the victim is still alive. While the unicorn has a large amount of humanity, the corrupted owl has none, making it cold, cruel, and ruthless. It can and will resort to torture whenever it can, thriving on the pain and screams of whoever is caught by it." I say and take another drink of water.  
"Back to what happened, Arima and I received the call to intercept The Eyepatch and the Aogiri members with him in an attempt to recapture the prisoner. However, before we could arrive to the target area, our transport was attacked by Aogiri Tree members. One of them, covered by a cloak, said that Aogiri was under new management. They stated that The One Eye Owl had grown weak and Joined The Twenteith Ward Organization, betraying Aogiri Tree." I say. "Wait, so Aogiri Tree has this Corrupted Owl in charge now instead of The One Eyed Owl or The One Eyed King?" Takizawa asks. "Please pay attention, Takizawa. Yes, Aogiri Tree is now under new leadership. This probably occurred when most of the members loyal to the One Eye Owl or One Eye King where attacking the prison bus, making sure the mutiny went off without a problem. Then, the figure stated that The Unicorn and her group would fall like the prey they were. This leads me to believe that the new leader views any Ghouls that side with humans prey as well as humans." I say.  
"So, we have a dangerous opponent that hates humans more than anything else and sees human loving ghouls as human as well. Did I get that right?" Amon asks. "Yes, that's what I believe this new leader is like from what conversation we did have." I say. Amon nods. "What happened next?" Shinohara asks. "He transformed and started to attack us as his goons watched. I'm assuming that he wanted to prove his power to his followers. It caught Arima off guard and he was injured. However, before The Owl of Corruption could harm Arima any further, The Unicorn showed up and shielded him. His followers started to fight The Unicorn while I had to deal with the Owl alone. If not for The Unicorn, I would have been too focused on protecting Arima and would have probably lost. The Unicorn managed to kill the ones that had followed the owl to the area, but did not remain to aid with the owl due to being too weak from making the shield to defend Arima. I'm grateful it did what it could. I managed to hit the Owl's eye and found that the eye is a weak point. The Owl realised that I was gaining the upper hand and fled in the aftermath of one of my attacks. Once the danger had passed, The Unicorn's shield crumbled, allowing me to make sure Arima was alright. Then, Shinohara and Juuzou showed up." I say.  
Yoshitoki nods. "Much has come to light today. The One Eye Ghoul has become neutral in this fight against Aogiri Tree. As long as this remains so, we will not chase it." Yoshitoki says to an uproar. "That is an order! Should it ever do harm to humans or take the side of Aogiri again, we will resume our attacks on it. However, we have a bigger problem to deal with now." Yoshitoki says. "Sir, If I may be so bold?" I say and he nods. "We should focus on strengthening the CCG presence at Cochlea. With a chunk of his forces either siding with The One Eye Ghoul, or dead, The Owl of Corruption will need to increase his forces. With Cochlea's manpower down, It is a prime target for attack. Any ghouls freed would follow him immediately." I say as Kyouji Misaka nods. "That is my concern as well. With our forces stretched thin, and the recent loses in the eleventh ward, Cochlea is a hornet's nest ready to burst open." Misaka says. Yoshitoki nods. "Mrs Nagachika, You have demonstraited not only bravery, but cunning and determination during your battle against this new threat. As such, I feel that you are wasted as a third rank investigator. Anyone else second this notion?" He asks and almost everyone motions except for Takizawa. He looks around and sighs. Not wanting to be an ass, he raises his hand as well. "Then, it is unanimous. Mrs Hikari Nagachika, it is my pleasure to inform you that you are now a First rank investigator. Please continue to serve us, and Arima well." Yoshitoki says and I bow.   
"Thank you, sir. It is more than I believe I deserve, but I will do my best to honor your faith in me." I say. The meeting finally concludes and I am super tired but also super hyper. I am a First rank investigator! 'Now to find that husband of mine' I think. I soon see Hide drop off a package. "Hey Nagachika, anymore deliveries to make?" I ask. "No, Investigator Nagachika, why?" Hide says trying to remain professional since we are at work. I smile. "Good" I say and drag him off making the shinohara shake his head watching us go. Making sure no one is looking, I drag Hide into a supply closet and lock the door. "Hikari, what's-" I cut Hide off with a passionate kiss. "I..I need you, Mr Nagachika" I say breathlessly. "Now?" Hide manages to say maybe a little high pitched due to where we are, his face beet red. "Now, Mr Nagachika" I say and he chuckles having regained himself. "Damn, Mrs Nagachika, you're so hot when you act like the boss of me." He says. "I am your boss" I point out making him shiver. "But I'm also your wife, so, it's not sexual harassment either." I say and hike up my skirt as he undoes his pants. 'Sorry, Mado. I'll dry clean it for you later' I think.  
Hide picks me up so I can wrap my legs around him and pushes me gently against the wall. I moan as hide quickly enters me and I start to grind against him, taking control of the pace for once. I kiss Hide, grabbing his hair as he hits my g-spot dead on. I moan trying not to be too load as hide kisses my throat. I nibble on hide's ear making him shiver as I pick up the pace, my hands still in his hair. "Hikari, I..I can't last" Hide says and we climax together as I kiss him deeply to capture his cries. Once the pleasure has passed, hide removes himself from me and we make sure we are still presentable. I take my perfume and hide's colone from my bag and we make sure we don't stink of sex. When we exit the supply closet, we come face to face with Mado. She has a knowing grin on her face. "Normally, that would get you in so much trouble, but given that you two are married, it won't. Personally I find sex at work a time saver. It takes the average person twenty to thirty minutes to get home to their partner. say you have sex once a week. That's 1,560 minutes a year, equalling in twenty-six hours. Sexual interaction at work between husband and wife saves a little over one day a year and improves mood and performance in the work place. So, I approve, but do make sure you get my suit dry cleaned, Mrs Nagachika" Mado says and walks off.  
Hide and I look at each other. "I think we dodged a bullet. If it was Amon, we would be in so much trouble." Hide says and I nod. We walk down the hall and hide looks at me. "Not that what we did wasn't enjoyable, Mrs Nagachika, but why?" Hide asks and I blush a little being reminded of what just happened. "I survived fighting an owl and it's followers, saved Arima, and got promoted to first rank investigator." I say and hide chuckles understanding. "You faced an owl today? Is Arima alright?" Hide asks suddenly concerned. "Yeah....He's alright. Aogiri Tree has a new boss, and he's a fallen Caladrius." I say. Hide looks at me as we punch out our time cards. "As in once a Unicorn ghoul but gone evil?" He asks and I nod. "I was barely able to hold him off. The strange thing is that I knew his smell. Like I've smelled it before, but I know I've never met him before today." I say as we get in our car. "Maybe he's related to someone we know or you've met. Didn't you say that family members share a simular smell?" Hide asks and I nod as he drives us home.  
I think on the scent a bit more. Then, it hits me like a brick wall. "Hide, I need to go to Anteiku." I say and he changes direction. "What's up?" Hide asks. "I need to confirm something." I say and he nods. We soon arrive at Anteiku. "Welcome To Anteiku! Oh! Hikari!!!!" Eto squeals and hugs me tight. "Eto, I need to breathe" I say and she lets me go. "Sorry, Kari. I'm just so relieved that you are alright!" She says. "So, you already heard about the Corrupted Owl" I say and she nods. She leads us to the back where Yoshimura is grinding beans for the day's coffee supply. "Hey Yoshimura, we need to talk about the owl not in the room" I say and he sighs. "I figured that was who it was. Since you came to me, you came to the same conclusions that Eto did" He says looking at me. I nod. Yoshimura leads us upstairs so we can talk in private. "When Eto was born, she had a twin brother we named Kenji. He was weaker than eto and it was a miracle that eto didn't consume him in the womb. Ukina and I worried greatly about him" Yoshimura says as Kaya brings in tea and coffee for us.  
"When the assassins came for ukina and I, they managed to make off with Kenji. I couldn't abandon Ukina and Eto to give chase. After some time, I gave up hope of finding him when Eto's scent was the only one I could find. That, was my greatest mistake as a father..." He says. "No, dad, if you had went, you would have lost us all" Eto says holding his hand. "And now he's back" I say. Eto nods. "He attacked out of nowhere, taking advantage of the lack of members at the base. I would have fought him, but most of Aogiri Tree was siding with him. I managed to retain a few of the members that were loyal to me, but we were no match for him. He called himself, Sasayai Shi, Whispered Death" Eto says. I nod. "Who all left with you?" I ask. "Noro and Tatara left with me. when Kaneki and Ayato found out, they found me. My brother is truly evil. More evil than I could have been before I met you, Hikari.   
I nod and text Yoshitoki. Fresh intel on Aogiri. Black rabbit, Tatara, Noro,and Eyepatch no longer associated with Aogiri Tree. It is confirmed they followed The One Eye Owl in joining The Twenteith Ward Organization. Name of Owl of Corruption also confirmed to be Sasayai Shi, no surname. Confirmed by One Eye Owl that he has taken over Aogiri Tree by force. Those unwilling to follow him that did not escape with the One Eye Owl, were killed on spot. Possibility of attack on Cochlea increased. I text Yoshitoki. "I just sent in the intel to the Director of the CCG." I say and Eto nods. My phone vibrates and I check the message. This is both good news and disturbing. Please inform the One Eye Ghoul that the truce to The Twenteith Ward Organization extends to them and those that followed them as long as they abide by the rules of said truce. I read the message out loud. Eto nods. "It will be done as they wish, but tell them that should they need us, I will aide them against the owl of corruption" She says.  
One Eye Owl extends promise of aide against The Owl of Corruption if ever needed. I reply. As Director of The CCG, I thank The One Eye Owl for the offer and will remember it should such a time to come to pass. As to The Twenteith Ward Organization, we have made it possible to harvest human flesh from the cadavars at the university after the medical classes have finished with them in all wards and universities as well as giving humans the option to donate their flesh upon their deaths. Hopefully, these measures will lower the number of attacks on humans and give the peaceful ghouls of the city a way to live peaceful lives. These measures will be put into effect within the next year. There will be a conference on the news to go over these measures and what it could mean for us all. I read making not only myself, but Eto and Yoshimura smile as well. "That...that is amazing! How?" Eto asks surprised.   
"I may have mentioned that most Ghouls just want to lead as human lives as they can without killing. If this works, It can change the world for the better for both humans and ghouls" I say and she nods. "I know someone who won't like this" Hide says and I nod "Sasayai Shi will see it as a trick or an attempt to weaken Ghouls." I say and Yoshimura nods. "It is very likely he will make a statement of his own in response to the conference." Yoshimura says. Yoshitoki, The Non-Killing Owl, Leader of The Twenteith Ward Organization has brought up the concern that Sasayai Shi will not take the conference lightly and may strike out in response. He states that The CCG needs to be ready for such a response. I reply to Yoshitoki's message. After a few moments, He replies. If it comes to that, can we rely on The One Eye Owl and The Non-Killing Owl for assisstance? Yoshitoki replies and they nod. You will have their complete support along with The Unicorn's support in event that this should happen. I reply and drink my tea.   
To think that Arima was right about you, Nagachika. Keep up the excellent work. was the final response. I look at the others and Hide grips my hand. I smile at him. "A better world...It's within reach." I say. "Yes, and we must be prepared to pay the cost of such a world." Yoshimura says and we nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting Cochlea with both Mados and Amon, Hikari comes face to face with someone from her past....someone that she once trusted and Amon learns a truth that has eluded him for years. Then, thing go to hell in a hand basket and Hikari must make a choice. Is her secret truly worth the lives of those she wishes to protect?

Hikari's POV  
I knock on Kureo Mado's door. "Who is it?" His voice says from the other side. "Kureo, It's me, Hikari, please let me it. I need to speak with you." I say. "If you want me to come back, you're wasting your time, Little Kari" He says. "We can argue at this door all day, but it won't change the fact that Arima's been injured or that an Owl more dangerous than any other is likely to attack Cochlea. We need all the experienced fighters we can get." I say and I hear the door unlock. "Arima's down?" Kureo asks opening the door. "Yeah, He got hit pretty hard when the new owl made its appearance. May I come in? Some of this information is not for the public to hear." I say. He nods and lets me inside. His place is still clean as ever, but Kureo doesn't look the same. "I will have to say that you seem older than when we last spoke" Kureo says as we take a seat.   
"I recently turned seventeen, and I'm now a Rank one Investigator, it pissed Takizawa off, but he can get over himself." I say. Kureo looks at me surprised. "First rank at such a young age. The story must be interesting." He says. "....I had to fight the new owl off of Arima. This Owl....it makes The One Eyed Owl seem like a parrot. By the way, did you hear the news?" I ask and he nods. "Akira told me that The CCG is in an alliance with it and The Twenteith Ward Organization." He says a little mad. "I know I have no right to be angry, I'm just as bad as The One Eye Owl." He says. "People and Ghouls can change for the better or the worse. We can never change the past, but we can shape the future." I say making him chuckle. "That's one of my quotes" He says and I nod. "It was from before you lost your wife. You have been chasing grief for a long time, Kureo, but she would not have wanted you to give up doing the right thing" I say.  
"True....but all the innocent lives I took....families I tore apart for my revenge...I am no better than a ghoul." He says. "Even ghouls make mistakes and learn from them. They are no different than humans in that reguard" I say. He nods. "Why the sudden interest in getting me back in action, other than the need for manpower? You didn't come here just to drag me out" He says. "There's a possiblity that Cochlea will be attacked. Amon, Akira, and myself are going to join those strengthening the defenses there until the danger passes. I would feel a lot better if you joined us, Kureo. You cannot change the damage you've done, but helping us stop the new leader of Aogiri Tree is a good start." I say. Kureo thinks a minute and then looks at me. "You're The Unicorn, aren't you? I never saw it before, but hearing you now, It's obvious." He asks. "Yes, I am but only a few know that. Arima for one. He always knew. There will be a time when I will have to be revealed, but until that time comes, I'd rather it be left unknown. Several Ghouls have already tried to break me....to make me the same as The Owl of Corruption. Kureo, This Owl is a Fallen Caladrius. If we are to stop him, old grudges and pains must be laid to rest." I say. He nods. "Let me get ready. By the way, Your honesty is admirable. I remember a time, not long ago, that my mire presence scared you. You've truly become something incredible" He says and goes to get changed.  
"Father! You're actually back! How? What changed your mind?" Akira asks as we come up. "Mrs Nagachika can be quite convincing when she is determined." Kureo says and hugs his daughter. "Amon..." He says. "Don't, I understand. Hikari explained it to me after you left. It's good to have you back, Kureo" Amon says. "Hikari!" I hear and look to see Hide running up to me. "I'm glad I caught up with you before you left." Hide says and kisses me in front of the others making me blush. "Hide" I say. "I know how you feel about it, but right now I don't care. You stay safe and come back, ok? I don't care if part of you is missing or you get scarred up, just....just come back ok?" Hide says and I hug him. "I'll do my best, Hide. You stay out of trouble" I say and we get into the transport. Kureo looks at me with a small, knowing smile. "You two must truly love each other" He says. "Hide has been there for me through the good and bad. Hard not to love someone like him." I say. He nods.  
We soon come to Cochlea, and meet up with Houji and Takizawa. "Kureo, I thought you weren't returning" Houji says a little surprised. "Well, I was convinced that staying home wouldn't change anything. Since Amon is partnered with my daughter, I am with Hikari. I am interested to see what Arima saw in her" He says. "Anyways, The prisoner you and Amon requested is ready to speak with." Houji says. I follow Amon, Kureo, and Akira to where they have the ghoul waiting for us. When I see him, He grins. "Well, this is a pleasure, sweet little Hikari, all grown up and Playing solider" The priest says. Amon looks between us. "Hikari? Do you know him?" Amon asks. The Priest laughs. "This is entertaining, Amon. You don't recognize her? I guess it has been Fifteen years since your sister fled the orphanage with your two year old niece" The Priest says and Amon's Eyes widen in realization.  
"Nothing to say Little Kari?" the priests says sending shivers down my spine. "I have nothing to say to you, priest" I say and he laughs. "Your mother raised you well, tell me. How is your dear mother, Tsuki?" He asks. "She's dead" I say and he sobers up. "Really? That's a shame really. She was a good dinner partner" He says and I run from the room for the bathroom after realizing the implications of what he said. I barely make it to a toilet before I start vomiting violently. I feel gentle hands hold my hair back and I know it's Amon. "It's ok, let it out, Hikari" He says. I finally stop and he hands me some tissue paper. "Thanks...." I say whiping off my mouth. "Is what he said true, Hikari?" Amon asks not sounding mad, just in shock. "I..I knew my mother fed on humans to make sure I lived....but murdered kids...." I say and sit down trying not to cry. "I had no idea....She never....She was always so protective of me." I say. Amon gently puts his hand on my shoulder.   
"I never wanted to lie to anyone I work with, but why would the CCG let a half ghoul become an investigator? I wanted to help make this world better for everyone...human, ghoul, and mutts like me" I say. "That's enough, Kari." Amon says now sounding mad. "You have proven your loyalty to The CCG enough times. In my eyes, you're more human than anyone at The CCG." He says and helps me up. "However, in spirit of the truce, if you ever change for the worse, don't think I won't come for you" He says and hugs me. "That goes for us as well" Kureo Mado says with his daughter behind him. I smile, and then, I sense him. "Hikari?" Akira says. "He's here...The Owl of Corruption, Sasayai Shi" I say grabbing my quinque case. "Are you sure?" Amon asks. I nod. "His scent is simular to The One Eye Ghoul because they are brother and sister. However, I have it on good authority that The One Eye Ghoul is back in the twenteith ward" I say running to the main area with the others on my tail.  
I release my quinque watching the air ducts at the top of Cochlea. "Interesting, I've never seen a quinque quite like your's, Hikari." Kureo says getting his out as well. "For one eye ghouls, we can funnel our rc cells through our quinque, increasing its power. However, the quinque can reject us and attempt to take control. I happen to be stronger than Washi No Tsume" I say and he nods. "Stands to reason the quinque would be able to utilize more of the power it once had when handled by one such as yourself." He says and we see figures start to drop down. I swing my quinque sending sharp crystal feathers at them, exploding on contact. 'Where is that bastard?' I think, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.  
"Don't let your guard down, He's here somewhere" I say as I continue fighting. Kureo manages to get next to me. "Do you have any way to get us some help?" He asks as we fight. "If I could send out a text, I could reach out to The One Eye Owl, they trained me to use my kagune, and see me as family" I say and he nods. "Then do it. They're trying to get to the triple S ranked ghouls" He says and covers me as I get my phone out. Eto, Attack on Cochlea. Sasayai Shi is here. need help asap. don't think the CCG here will be able to hold him off long. I will do my best to stand against him. I message and my phone is shattered by a shot from one of the attacking ghouls. "Naughty, naughty, little girl" He says. "Hikari!" Amon says as I fall off the walkway trying to dodge the attack. 'Fuck it!' I finally decide and activate my Ukaku. I manage to catch myself and land at the bottom. Amon takes a quick look down to me and I give him a thumb's up.   
"So, you favor the humans...that is disgusting, Unicorn" Sasayai Shi says landing in front of me. He looks like a much younger Yoshimura but with green eyes and dark green hair. "What's disgusting is that you fell, Sasayai Shi, or should I call you, Kenji Yoshimura?" I say as we circle each other. He looks at me coldly. "I no longer go by that abomination. Kenji was weak...soft. I am not" Sasayai Says activating his Ukaku and attacks me. I dodge and strike out with my quinque managing to cut Sasayai's cheek. "You are weak, Unicorn. You hide yourself, play human, but you neglect to protect anyone!" Sasayai yells and punches my stomach. By this time, I have hidden my Ukaku again. I can hear my fellow investigators fighting against Aogiri Tree. 'he's right. It's time to lose the last of your chains. Let the mask shatter, Hikari. If you don't Aogiri will kill every human here.' The voice says.   
I see Amon, my uncle with a strict view of ghouls. He has changed his view on a dime due to how I have held myself as a ghoul. Kureo, he once scared me, but now, he's more like a grandfather, much like Yoshimura. And Akira....she has always been about numbers. She probably sees me being a ghoul as a plus. I barely dodge Sasayai's attack, feeling the wind from it as it misses my face. 'Dammit!' I think and immediately think of Hide and my promise to him this morning. "You are really starting to piss me off, and I thought only Takizawa could do that" I say and speak of the devil, Takizawa comes running in with Houji. Sasayai Shi turns to attack them but I manage to get between them and Sasayai. "Hi-Hikari?" Takizawa says as blood dribbles down my face. "You really need to watch your surroundings, Takizawa" I say and unfold my Ukaku from around us. "You...You're a ghoul?" He says.  
I turn back to Sasayai. "Is that important right now? Aogiri Tree is trying to get the high ranked ghouls. You can stand there and be pissed that a one eye ghoul is an investigator, or you can go help Amon, Kureo and Akira while I delay Sasayai as long as I can" I say bringing out my mask and putting it on. "Let's go, Takizawa. The Unicorn has it from here." Houji says and they get moving. Sasyai Shi looks at me amused. "It's amusing how you care about the prey. Humans are meant for nothing but to serve ghouls. Humans should just accept their place." He says as he begins to transform into his owl form. I briefly wonder if Eto got my message before I transform into my Caladrius form, my quinque, strangely becoming claws to my talons. 'well, it is called Eagle Claw' I think and fight against Sasayai.  
The others soon catch up and surround Sasayai while standing beside me. I activate my shielding ability and it forms betwen us and Sasayai Shi. He roars out at attacks it. I beat my wings sending out the same crystal feathers that my quinque expells but bigger. They either stick to him or the ground around him before exploding. I know that I cannot keep this form for too long. With the shield still in place, I pass through it and attack Sasayai head on, grabbing onto him with my steel tipped talons. He roars and bites at my wings. I try to get away, but his grip is firm. Then, he lets go as crystals shoot down at him from above. I look to see Ayato jumping down with Kaneki. "Eto got your message" Ayato says. "Are you alright, Hikari?" Kaneki says and I nod. I then have to return to my human form and retreat behind the shield. "I'm guessing the black rabbit and Eyepatch are here to help?" Kureo asks and I nod. "I smell Tataka and Noro as well." I say and he nods and relays that info through the radios so the CCG doesn't mistake them for Aogiri.  
Amon comes over concerned. "You're hurt." He says but I wave him off. "I'll heal soon enough, just need a few minutes, Amon." I say. "Then you'll get them" Kureo says. "Hikari, can you pull back and focus on healing?" Takizawa says being smart for once. I nod. "I can do that, but I can only heal so much before I undermine my own health. So..." I say. "Try not to get hurt, got it" Takizawa says. I move behind them and They help Ayato and Kaneki fight Sasayai Shi. With Shinohara and Kuroiwa's help near the end, we manage to drive off Sasayai and Aogiri Tree. I wobble a bit on my feet before Kaneki catches me, my mask clattering to the ground. I black out shortly after that.  
I wake up in the infirmary of The CCG building. My body feels like lead. "Shit...must have overdone it. Haven't done that in a while" I say rubbing my sore head. "Well, you choose a grand way to introduce yourself to the CCG, Hikari." Arima says coming over, looking much better, but a scar remains over his left eye. "What are they going to do with me?" I ask and Arima chuckles. "Even after all you have done for the CCG and you still think like a cornered ghoul. They are not going to do anything but promote you again. Yoshitoki is playing it like it was his idea to allow a ghoul to be an investigator, not mention everyone that was at Cochlea vouching for you." He says and I look at him shocked.   
"Why so shocked, Little Hikari? You put the wheels in motion for things to change in this world. It's only natural that others would rally around you" Kureo Mado says coming over with his arm in a sling. He catches my eyes staring at his arm. "Don't you worry about me. You need to recover before anymore of your abilities can be used. Your rc levels are drastically low. Which is understandable given how hard you fought last week." Yureo says. "I've been out a week?" I sak and they nod. "Most of those involved in the attack on Cochlea have made full recoverings. Thanks to you and your friends, there were no human or ally ghoul lives lost" Akira says coming in. "You put a lot of doubts to rest about The Unicorn, Hikari" Amon says following her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since the attack on Cochlea, and Hikari is put in charge of Public Ghoul Relations for The CCG. Thing is, She gets to choose her second in command of the department, and she has to pick a ghoul. This is going to be fun.....as a bed of nails, and Eto isn't making things easier.

Hikari's POV  
"What the hell is PGR?" I ask Arima confused looking at the memo I was sent by Yoshitoki. "Ah, so he chose you. I'd say that you are a great choice to head it." Arima says. I glare at Arima. "That's not answering me, Arima" I say. "It stands for Public Ghoul Relations. Hey Hikari" Takizawa says coming in. He's been nicer to me since what happened at Cochlea. Said it was because he knew I was hiding something and it bugged him. "Ok, What the hell is it?" I ask. There was a lot of new regulations in the CCG since I was recovering. It was mostly regulations in reguards to ghoul members of the CCG. Code of conduct and such. The surprising thing was the influx of ghouls joining the academy. As long as they submmitted a saliva sample and the usual stuff for academy students, they would be allowed to study to later join the CCG. The saliva sample was to be put in a database so that they could be ruled out of predatory attacks. Thus, seperating normal ghouls from the bloodthirsty ones.  
Another surprising turn was the opening of schools for ghoul children and colleges for older ghouls. This allowed for ghouls to gain an education and allow human children to feel safer in school. Ghoul schools received the same teaching, with the exception of courses to teach young ghouls what is acceptable and not when socializing with humans, and PE classes to help them learn to control their kagune. Another difference was the lunches. Ghoul children were fed human flesh on a normal basis, the flesh coming from mortuaries where the family of deceased humans would donate the flesh and the bones of their loved one are cremated. With the opening of feeding centers, attacks had already dropped by a large margin.  
"Well, since you came out of the preverbial closet, the media has been going crazy. Several reporters have had to be escorted out of the building while you were recovering." Takizawa says. "Still doesn't answer my original question, and gives me only more questions." I say. "PGR is in control of mediating between the CCG and local peaceful ghouls. It's job is to inform, and maintain the peace that has been created. Ghoul attacks are at an all time low, and the higher ups are happy to continue what works." Shinohara says coming in. "It also means that you won't be out in the field as much as you have been." Kureo says following Shinohara with Amon and Akira. "You will be fielding any questions about how ghouls truly are and helping promote a peaceful relationship between humans and ghouls." Akira says.  
"The memo says I have to pick a new partner?" I say. "While Arima is a Ghoul, he's better off where he is. So, You need to find a Ghoul you trust to help you lead the PGR division." Amon says. "But why does it matter if it is a ghoul or not?" I ask. "Hikari, would you be more comfortable as a ghoul, talking to a human or a ghoul?" Kureo asks. "I see your point" I say. "The PGR also helps gather information from ghouls in the wards in event of a Blood Ghoul" Shinohara says. Blood Ghoul, a term recently given to ghouls that still hunt humans, refusing to seek the peaceful methods given now, either due to pride or a blood lust for hunting and killing humans. I nod and pick up the cup on my desk. Not smelling the aroma, I take a drink, before realising that I accidentally grabbed Arima's coffee instead of my tea. I start to cough like crazy as it gets difficult to breathe. Arima quickly rushes over as Shinohara calls for a doctor from the medical wing.  
"What's going on?" Takizawa asks. "Coffee....bad..." I manage to get out as the doctor gets there and administers a epinephrine shot. "That should stop the reaction, but I would feel better if she comes back to the medical wing." the doctor says and Amon nods and carries me there. "A ghoul that's allergic to coffee? That's strange." Takizawa says. "And you wondered why she only drinks tea or water" Akira says. I wake up in the medical wing...again. I sigh. The doctor checks me over and lets me go. I head back to the office to find Hide there talking to the others. He comes over and hugs me. "Hikari, Are you alright?" Hide asks and I nod. "New rule, no coffee on my desk." I say and they nod. "We got things handled around here, Kari, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Shinohara asks and the others nod. I nod feeling tired. I stamp my time card and get in the car.  
Hide gets in and drives us home. "Are you sure you are alight, Hikari? You look a little pale." Hide says. "I just need some more rest, Hide. An allegic reaction is never fun." I say and he nods. We get home and Hide gets me to bed. "Get some rest love" Hide says kissing my head and I nod. I wake up later and go look for hide. I smile watching him dance to music while making dinner. He turns around and freezes seeing me up. I giggle. "Nice moves, love" I say and he blushes. "Eto says for you to get better soon. She's really excited about all the new things happening to make life better for ghouls. I swear, she'll bust my eardrums someday." Hide says. "Yeah, Eto can be a handful, but I love her." I say. "Oh Yoriko and Touka came by while you were asleep. They said that they're not letting you get out of girl's day out." Hide says as I sit at the table."Wouldn't miss it. I haven't seen Ryouko and Hinami in forever." I say and he nods as he puts a plate in front of me. I eat it and smile at hide as he eats.  
Song Choice: Je t'aime by Kelly Sweet  
The next day, I meet up with Eto, Yoriko, Touka, Kimi, Ryouko, and Hinami at Anteiku. I have the day off and I'm spending it with my girlfriends while Hide is hanging out with the guys. "Hikari, are you sure you are up for this? You don't look too good" Eto says. I nod. "Just tired Eto. Things are picking up with the new PGR division of the CCG and I'm in charge." I say and she nods. Ryouko looks at me knowingly. "Maybe it isn't the work, Kari" Ryouko says as I drink my tea. "What else could it be?" I ask. Yoriko catches on and starts to giggle before whispering to touka, who spits out her coffee. "Yoriko, that's not funny" Touka says. Yoriko shrugs. "What?" I say and Ryouko chuckles. "You may be pregnant, Hikari" Ryouko says.   
I stare at her a few minutes. "You can't say you've been on time with the pill, especially with you recovering from that recent battle" Eto says. I blush and drink my tea. "Only one way to find out" Ryouko says and I nod. An hour later, after buying a few tests from a nearby drug store, I am looking at them in shock. I come back out to everyone waiting with anticipation. "If I tell you guys, no telling the others. I want to tell hide first" I say and Yoriko grins big. Eto has the same grin on her face. "Fine, now what was the result?" Eto asks bouncing in her seat. "Positive on all of the tests" I say sitting back down.  
"Damn, how are you going to tell yomo?" Touka says and I groan. "You had to remind me, didn't you?" I say and she shrugs. "Forget yomo, what about hide?" Eto says. "Or your uncle Amon?" Hinami says. "Now, that's a human that I'd love to eat, if you get my hint" Eto says licking her lips. "Eto! I didn't need that image in my poor head" I say and she laughs. "Anyways, it explains a lot. My rc count is still too low for me to be in the field. Must be because the rc cells my body is making is keeping the baby safe from being reabsorbed into my body for food." I say. Ryouko nods. "Being a unicorn, you'd be easier to carry to term than a ghoul carrying a half human baby" She says.  
Instead of what we originally planned, we spend the day looking at baby stuff, much to my displeasure. I manage to get home before Hide and put the stuff the others insisted on getting me in the closet. I sit on the couch thinking about how I was going to tell Hide. Hide comes in a bit later and smiles at me. "Hey, Kari. You feeling any better?" He aks and I cuddle with him on the couch. "Tired....Hide..." I say. "Yeah?" He says and looks down at me. "I'm pregnant" I say and he looks at me surprised. "With me having to recover from that last fight, I completely forgot my pill" I say and Hide kisses me. "It's alright, Kari. We wanted a family eventually. So what if it's now?" He says. "I love you" I say and fall asleep.  
The next few days were a blur between shopping for baby stuff and dealing with the PGR. I eventually convinced Ayato to join me at the CCG as my second in the PGR and he's been great helping with everything. This morning, I'm having to deal with a few new faces in the building, all ghouls. I show them around while explaining the Code of Conduct for ghouls and what the PGR does. By lunchtime, I'm ravinous. I head to one of the feeding centers, picking up some syrup on the way. 'darn kid is already giving me strange cravings' I think. I'm taken to a room to feed and I pour the syrup on the flesh. It tastes amazing and I finish in record time. I throw the bottle away and eat a mint before going back to work.  
I soon hear Ayato talking to Arima. "Hey guys, everything alright in here?" I ask sitting at my desk. "That's not your desk, Kari" Arima says and I notice my personal effects are missing. "Come with me" Arima says. I sigh and follow him to a decent sized office. The Door says Hikari Nagachika, Director of the Public Ghoul Relations Department. "What's going on here, Arima." I ask and Everyone goes "Surprise!" I blink at everyone. The banner says Happy Birthday and Baby Shower. I groan. "Eto told you guys" I say. "Actually, she told me, and I told everyone else" Amon says. I chuckle and we enjoy the party. 'I can't believe it. I'm Eighteen with a baby on the way. Ghouls and humans laughing and smiling together.' I think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months into her pregnancy, all Hikari wanted was a day off from the PGR and to relax at Anteiku with Eto and the others. However, fate seems to have other plans as Aogiri Tree attacks Anteiku. The call for assisstance is sent out, but will the CCG arrive in time to be of much use? What will happen to Anteiku as Aogiri Tree starts taking chunks out their defenses. With Hikari at her weakest, she watches unable to do anything but watch, reminding her the time spent with Oomori aka Jason.

Hikari's POV  
"Welcome to Anteiku!" I hear as I go through the door. "Hey Kaya, Enji. Good to see you guys again" I say and take my usual seat next to the window. "Was that Hikari I heard?" Eto asks poking her head from the back and I smile at her. "Hey Eto" I say and she comes over. "Look at you, Hikari! You definitly have the glow. Bet the sex is awesome" Eto says and I blush. "Eto!" I say and she sits across from me giggling. "To be honest, the whole morning sickness thing tends to kill the mood, Eto. Besides, with Hide in the academy and me with my PGR work, we're too tired to really want to. Anyways, we're just happy I can have a baby. We weren't exactly sure how my body would react." I say as Kaya brings some tea for me and coffee for Eto. Eto nods thoughtfully. "The pregnancy for a human or ghoul carrying a one eye is high risk on its own. A baby between you and Hide would be even more human. I can see your concern." Eto says and drinks her coffee.  
I nod and take a drink of my tea. "However, we found out my RC levels are constantly staying low. I guess, it's my body's way of keeping the baby safe. I couldn't use my kagune right now or transform into my Caladrius form even if I wanted to." I say and Eto nods. "Apperantly, one eye ghouls like us are more capable to have children with either ghouls or humans than our parents were." Eto says and I nod. "Kaya, can I get a couple of sandwich platters? I'm starving" I ask and she nods. I look back to Eto. "So, how are things going between you and Amon?" I ask and take another drink. "It's a little complicated, to say the least. We do love each other. Amon is just having trouble adjusting to the fact he has a ghoul girlfriend. He flinches everytime I go to kiss him still." She says sadly.   
"Just be patient with him. He's grown up thinking that ghouls wanted nothing more than to eat humans. It's going to take time for him to accept the new normal." I say and then, I sense them. Eto stiffens up and then tackles me into the floor as projectiles from Ukaku kagune shatter the windows barely missing my head. "Shit, are you alright, Hikari?" Eto asks from where we are behind the booth near where we were sitting. "I...I think so. What the hell was that?" I say. Eto glares at the windows. "Aogiri Tree. Sasayai Shi must have gotten tired of Anteiku meddling in his affairs. It doesn't surprise me that he's attacking the cafe. I would have in his position" She says as Kaya and Enji fight back. I take my phone out of my jacket pocket.  
Need help!!!! Aogiri Tree attacking Anteiku! Send help ASAP! I text Hide. Are you alright? How about the baby? Getting help now! Ayato is already getting the CCG to muster. Just sit tight. I'm coming, Kari Hide messages back. The baby and I are ok. Eto saw the first attack and got us out of the way in time. Kaya and Enji are royally pissed, not to mention Yoshimura. I think Yoshimura said something about the black dobers and the apes. I'll be safe, Hide. Be sure you do the same. I message back. "Eto, take Hikari into the tunnel to the Twenty-fourth ward!" Yoshimura says. "But..." Eto says wanting to help him. "No buts, Eto. Hikari is in no state to fight off attackers. Look after her." Yoshimura says and Eto nods. "I made a quick lunch for Hikari. Be sure to take it. Who knows what her body will do if she gets too hungry" Kaya says and we grab the lunchbox on the way downstairs. "Help is on the way guys. Hide and Ayato are getting the CCG together. Just hold on a bit longer." I say before going downstairs with Eto.  
The whole builing shakes from the fighting upstairs and I look down. My mind can't help but go back to when kaneki and I were tortured by Jason. 'The situation is basically the same....I can't do shit to help anyone....I'm pathedic.' I think. Eto seems to have caught onto my mood change and looks at me. "What's wrong? We need to keep moving, Hikari" She says. "It...it's just like it was with Jason....I can't do anything to help....I'm so pathedic" I say. Eto hugs me. "You are not pathedic, Hikari. Those fuckers choose to attck now because they somehow knew you would be out of action. By staying alive, you are helping the others. You are giving them hope for the future that none of us thought would happen. Don't let that fucker Jason win, Hikari" Eto says and I nod. We soon hear footsteps, fast footsteps coming from behind us. Eto gets between me and whoever is coming, getting ready for a fight. "It's me, Eto. Don't attack" We hear and Eto relaxes a little as my father, Yomo comes up with Ryouko and Hinami.  
"Are you two alright?" Ryouko asks and comes over to me. "A little shaken and bruised, but overall, I'm alright" I say. Ryouko nods and Eto hands me the lunchbox. "Best eat while we have a chance, Hikari" Eto says and I nod. Yomo keeps watch as Eto fills everyone in on how everything started. As I eat, I feel my phone vibrate. I check it to find a message from hide. where are you? Was all it said and I get a chill. "Hikari, what's wrong?" Hinami asks. "You suddenly got pale, Hikari" Ryouko says concerned. "Aogiri got Hide....." I say and Eto looks at me shocked. "How do you know?" Eto says. "I just got a message from his phone, but...." I say. "But what?" Yomo asks. "The message was far too cold to be hide....I know it's strange, but I could sense that it wasn't him" I say and they nod. "Don't reply. No matter what, don't answer anymore messages or phone calls. They're trying to lure you out." Yomo says and we eventually reach the safehouse Yoshimura told us about in case of emergencies.  
Eto leads me to one of the rooms. "Get some rest, Kari. This isn't going to be over for some time......I'm sure Hide is fine. He's a strong guy." Eto says trying to reassure me. I smile a little and lay down into a restless sleep. I wake up an hour later, still exhausted and go find the others. Ryouko smiles at me from her seat as I come into the main area. I smile back a little and sit down. "Where's everyone at?" I ask. "Eto went out to help against Aogiri since you're safe here. Yomo is standing guard, and Hinami is asleep." She says and I nod. "Are you feeling any better, Kari?" Ryouko asks concerned. "A little, but not much. I feel like I should be out there helping, but I know I can't. Hide would never forgive me if the baby and I got hurt." I say and Ryouko nods. "Have you thought of any names yet?" She asks and goes to make me some tea. "A few. Toukashi, Namiko, Mura, Tsukiyoshi, Yoshikura, Saikatashi, Rei, Hineki, and Juuzou." I say and take the tea when Ryouko comes back.  
"All good choices. Do you know what you are having yet?" Ryouko asks as I drink my tea. I know what she's doing. She's trying to help keep my mind on the fighting in the twenteith ward and it's working so far. "Not yet. We won't know until i'm four to five months along" I say and she nods. "I was so happy when I was pregnant with Hinami. She wouldn't stay still for hardly anything at that point. It will get harder on you too. By the time you can find out the gender, the baby will start moving and it will make it difficult to sleep. No matter how painful or difficult it seems to be, just remember that it's always worth it. Your legs will cramp and your back will hurt. That's normal too. It's normal to feel cramps during pregnancy, but if the pain is sharp and doesn't go away, then you should worry." Ryouko says and I nod.  
Yomo soon comes in with Touka, who looks exhausted. Touka seems to relax when she sees me and I smile at her. "Hikari, we were worried. Hide has been trying to get through to you since after you contacted him." Touka says hugging me. "Didn't want to give Aogiri tree the chance to find us in case they got his phone." I say and she nods. Touka sits down beside me and Ryouko gets her some coffee. "Is everyone ok?" I ask concerned. Touka takes the coffee from Ryouko. "They captured Yoshimura and Amon. Hide's hurt but alive. They managed to get him to a hospital quickly enough. Kaya and Enji are battered, but otherwise alright. Nishiki...they don't know if he's going to make it. He got hit pretty hard trying to save Hide." Touka says and I notice she hasn't mentioned Eto or Kaneki.   
"What about Eto and Kaneki?" Ryouko asks. "Last I saw them, they were fighting off Sasayai Shi. The bastard was in owl form and he alredy took out a lot of the apes and the black dobers." Touka says. I silently say a prayer for everyone out in the middle of the fighting. "The fighting is over...." We hear a voice say. We all look to see Eto come in. She looks horrible, causing Ryouko to run for the first aid kit. Eto comes and sits across from me and Touka. "I...I couldn't keep them from being taken...my dad...Amon....takizawa....the bastard took everyone he could as prisoners. I don't know how many the CCG lost, but Aogiri Tree will think again about attacking anytime soon. I...I never saw so many Ghouls take a stand before. When everything looked grim, the ghouls of the twenteith ward came out of the woodwork to aid us and the CCG against Aogiri Tree." Eto says and looks at me. "We won...no, survived because of the changes you brought about, Hikari. You brought humans and ghouls closer together to where they would protect each other against a common enemy. You helped so much" Eto says and hugs me as Ryouko tries to tend to Eto's injuries.  
"Kaneki....he...he got hit pretty bad in the head. They took him to the nearest ghoul treatment center." Eto says and we nod. "We lost a few of the new CCG doves and some ghoul civilians, but it would have been much worse if the Ghoul civilians didn't come." Kaya says coming in, removing her black dog mask. "You can say that again, but Anteiku's been burned to the ground" Enji says coming in after her, removing his devil ape mask. Eto sighs. "We will just have to rebuild then. We rebuild, recover, and retrain. Sasayai Shi may have went running, but he got some of what he wanted today. If we are going to be ready for him next time, we have a lot of work to do" Eto says and we all nod. Eventually, we are able to return to the twenteith ward and the damage from the battle is still present everywhere. Dead humans and ghouls being put into bodybags, buildings blown apart or damaged, the injured being looked at.  
"Hikari!" I hear a voice say before being hugged by Juuzou Suzuya. I giggle a little. "Easy there, Juuzou" I say and he rubs his head. "Sorry, we were all worried about you when Hide couldn't reach you." He says. "Radio silence for safety. It was my father's idea" I say and he nods. Juuzou gets me to the hospital and after some explaining to the nurse, I'm allowed to see Hide. His whole lower face and neck are bandaged up along with his side. I gently touch his hand and I feel a slight drain on my energy, like I was healing something! I remember that Hide does have some of my RC cells still inside him from the first time I healed him. The drain must have been my energy reactivating the rc cells within Hide and causing them to repair what has been injured. I sit beside him and stay all night.  
In the morning, the doctor removes the bandages on Hide's face and neck to find he had been healed. This confused the doctor. "Sir, a little over a year ago, I used my RC cells to heal my husband after he got hurt. Some of my Rc cells remained behind. They must have reactivated in the night and healed his injuries." I say and the doctor nods and checks his side. It has healed as well. "Well then, as soon as he's awake and we can be sure he didn't get any cranial trama, I will release him" The doctor says and I nod. Touka soon comes in looking sad. "Touka, what's wrong?" I ask. "Kaneki....he doesn't remember anything from before or during the battle." She says and I start to cry a little. "Hey.....Are those for me?" I hear a voice say and I look to see Hide awake. "Hide!" I cry and hug him. After some tests, Hide is released from the hospital. "And that's why you couldn't get through to me." I say and Hide nods.  
Time Skip almost 6 months  
Song Choice: Baby Mine by Alison Krauss  
Hikari's POV  
I'm looking over the list of the potinetals for the new Quinx Squad the CCG is putting together and I rub my head. "Are you alright, Kari?" Akira Mado asks. "Yeah, just tired. I didn't sleep well last night. The baby kept kicking my stomach and bladder." I say and she nods. "Maybe you should get some rest now while it's resting." she suggests and I nod. "Perhaps you're right." I say and get up only to clutch onto the desk as a wave of pain hits me in my abdomen. "Hikari?" Akira asks worried. The pain finally passes and not only akira, but shinohara and Juuzou are there. "Shionhara....Juuzou...when did you guys get here?" I ask a little winded. "Just a minute ago. We're taking you to medical. You don't look good" Shinohara says as he comes over to me. Another wave of pain hits as I feel something wet go down my legs. "The baby's coming. Get her to medical, now!" Akira says and Shinohara gently picks me up and rushes as best as he can to the medical wing.  
Juuzou follows using his phone. "Yeah, we're heading to medical now. We'll see you and Kureo there" Juuzou says and hangs up the phone, which I realise vagely is actually my phone. "Hide's on his way with Kureo Mado." Juuzou says and Shinohara nods. We reach the medical wing as another contraction hits me. I try not to scream in Shinohara's ears and manage until he puts me on the bed. The doctor for the ghouls rushes over and shoos the others out. After about ten minutes, they let Hide in with me. "Kari" Hide says and takes my hand. I glare at him and he flinches. I sigh and calm down. "Sorry....it just hurts so much." I say and he nods. "Kureo said I show be here. We lost a blood ghoul, but Kureo says it won't take long to find it again." Hide says and I nod silently thanking Kureo for getting Hide back.  
"How's everything going with Kaneki?" I ask. "He still don't remember anything, but he's recovered. The higher ups want him in the Quinx Squad. They think it might help him remember if he's using his skills. You would have seen the name he's using on the list. It's Haise Sasaki." Hide says and I nod. Soon, its time to push and they send Hide out.  
Hide's POV  
I walk out to the waiting area to find almost everyone there. They look at me and I rub my head. "She just went into labor. They kicked me out" I say and sit down. "That's normal" Ryouko says and rubs my back. "During labor, a ghoul will feel the need for human flesh to counteract the pain. They probably didn't want to chance Hikari having that kind of reaction with you around." Ryouko says and I nod. Yomo is standing next to the window, his face is unexpressive as usual, but his eyes betray the worry he's probably feeling. I go over to him and pat his back. He looks at me and sighs. "She's strong....she'll be ok" I say and yomo nods. "That's what I keep telling myself. Doesn't keep me from worrying." Yomo says and I nod. "I feel the same. I want to be in there, but they won't let me. Not safe for a human like me, they say." I say and he nods. Over the next couple hours, friends and family come and go. I jump at a touch on my arm and see it's only Eto. "Get some rest, Hide. I'll wake you up if anything changes." She says and I nod. True to her word, Eto wakes me up when they say I can come in to see Hikari.  
Hikari's POV  
I look at Hide as he comes in feeling exhausted but manage to smile a little. "Hey" Hide says and sits beside me. "Hey" I say and he smiles a little. "We have a son, Hide" I say making hide smile more. "That's great. Not that I cared either way. I'm just glad you are both healthy" Hide says rubing his head. "Do you want to hold him?" I ask and Hide nods. I gently hand the small bundle over to him and Hide looks at him with a soft smile.   
Hide's POV  
I gently take my son feeling nervous all of a sudden. I gently move the blanket from his face so I can get a better look. He has a head of orange hair like me, which explains Hikari's heartburn, and Hikari's gold amber eyes. I smile softly at him as he looks at me. "What's his name?" I ask. "His name is Hineki" Hikari says and I smile.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari comes back to the Quinx Squad to find a lot of stuff going down as usual. Akira said things are getting crazy with this blood ghoul, Torso on the loose. Good thing she and her son, Hineki live with the Quinx Squad. Hineki is getting along great with almost the whole team, and they wouldn't let anything happen to him. Haise still doesn't remember who he is. Hopefully, he will before Sasayai Shi makes a return.

Hikari's POV  
I already reprimanded Haise on the Torso situation. Akira says. "And by reprimanded, you mean you punched him in the gut. Seriously, Mado, he's going to get an ulcer from those punches of yours." I reply as I walk to the housing for The Quinx Squad. He's a strong guy, he can handle it. Anyways, how are you and Hineki holding up? I know it can be hard with Hide undercover as long as he is. Akira asks. I sigh. "Yeah, it's been rough, but Haise and the others absolutely love Hineki. Saiko and Haise in particular. I can't tell you how many times I have found Hineki bundled up in his blankets and him saying he was a cute little bagworm" I reply to Mado's laughter.  
I can see that. Saiko's like a big sister to little Hineki. It's natural he would imitate her behavior. Mado says and I sigh. "That's what worries me. What if he develops her lazy attitude? That won't be good for him" I say. Perhaps you can talk some sense into Saiko. Anyways, I have to file reports. Akira says and we hang up. I go inside to everyone doing their own thing. Haise is cooking dinner, as per the norm. Shirazu is sitting with Saiko and Hineki watching some kind of anime. "What is this called again? Looks like a kid's show, Saiko" Shirazu says. Hineki pays Shirazu no mind, eyes glued to the tv. Saiko glares at Shirazu. "It is a kid show, Shiarhi...well, It's for adults like me too...but anyways, it's called Ika Musume" Saiko says looking back at the screen. "You see the girl with blue tentacle like hair on the screen?" She asks and Shirazu nods. "That's the main character. Her name is Ika-chan, isn't she cute?" Saiko asks. Shirazu blushes. "not as cute as someone I know" he replies under his breath.  
I stiffle a giggle watching them and sit nearby to watch the action unfold. Hineki is bouncing in his seat watching Ika-chan on the screen. Saiko smirks. "Me right? It's got to be me. I'm totally not a bit overweight, yes, but even Ika is not as cute as me" Saiko says looking back at the screen making Shirazu blush more. Not seeing his playmate's predicament, Hineki climbs into Shirazu's lap and yawns. "We both have blue hair too." Saiko says and covers Hineki with a throw blanket. "Well, thanks for stating the obvious, Shiargi. I'm happy you said it. Just further proves how cute I am. But anyways, this is the first episode and I'm rewatching it now for the third time, huhu. Wanna know what it's about?" Saiko asks. Shiargi blushes. "I think I should get Hineki to bed. Little guy's tuckered out." Shiargi says and gently gets up, holding Hineki. Saiko nods and goes back to watching her show.  
I go into the kitchen where Haise is. "Hello, Haise." I say and get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Oh, hey, Hikari. How long have you been back?" Haise asks. "Long enough to see Shiargi go put Hineki to bed. He and Saiko are really good with him" I say and Haise nods. "It helps that he's a smart kid. He learns quickly and doesn't cause much trouble." Haise says as I take a drink of water. "He must get it from his father. Hide is very perceptive" I say and Haise stops a moment. "Hide....That would be Hideyoshi Nagachika, Right?" He asks and I perk up a moment. "Yeah. He's deep uncover at the moment. We haven't heard from him for some time, but that's normal for undercover work" I say and Haise nods. Tooru soon comes in and sits down. "Hey Tooru, saw you at medical earlier. Are you doing alright?" I ask concerned.  
Tooru nods. "Yeah, just the standard check up. Nothing major" She says. I'm probably the only one besides Hineki that knows that Tooru is actually a girl, and she likes it that way. I nod. "That's good." I say. "How's things going with the PGR?" Tooru asks. "Pretty good. We've had an influx of Ghoul Doves in the past couple months. So, I've been pretty busy getting them settled in" I say and she nods. "Must be tiring having to explain things to every new group that graduates from the academy" Tooru says and I nod. "Yeah, but the ghouls appreciate a one on one explaination rather than a video" I say and she nods. "Usually is like that with humans too. Gives them the chance to ask questions." Tooru says as Shiargi comes in and takes a seat across the table from me. "Hikari, we got a problem" He says and I look at him.   
"Well, I'm not sure how big of a problem it will be, but Hineki's getting more teeth in. The incisors on the top and bottom are sharper than normal ones for ghouls or humans." Shiargi says and I nod understanding. "Will have to watch out for gum bleeding then. At least he won't feel too different since you have sharp teeth, Shiargi" I say and he rubs his head. "Yeah, might make him less scared of my smile too" He says and Urie comes in and joins us. "That kid of yours is a menace." Urie says. "You only say that because the kid doesn't let you do anything behind Mr Sas's back." Shiargi says and Urie grumbles making me smile a little. "Well, dinner is ready." Haise says and sets plates in front of us. "Hey Saiko, Dinner!" Shiargi says and we hear her fall off the couch in surprise. I giggle as she comes in rubbing her head.  
"You fell asleep watching that kid show again, didn't cha?" Shiargi asks. Saiko blushes. "No...I was just resting my eyes" She says and Shiargi laughs. Urie rolls his eyes when he doesn't think anyone is looking. "Saw that, Urie" I say making him grumble. We eat in relative silence from that point. After dinner, I rope Saiko into helping clean the dishes. "I was needing to talk to you, Saiko. Hineki is starting to pick up some of your habits." I say as we wash the dishes. "I'm not mad at you, saiko. I just want you to understand how much Hineki looks up to you. You're like a big sister to him and he's going to copy what you do." I say and she nods. "In other words, I need to set a good example for him" Saiko says. I nod. Saiko smiles a little. "I think I can handle that." She says. I nod and we soon finish cleaning up.  
Song Choice:Wish You Were Here- Nightcore version (Don't know the artisit)  
After cleaning up the kitchen, I say good night to everyone and head upstairs. I gently close the door so I don't wake up Hineki. I take a shower and cry thinking about Hide. 'I hope he's ok....' I think. I shut off the water and dry off. I hear my phone ring and rush to the bedroom. 'He really knows when I'm upset, doesn't he?' I think and answer the phone. "Hello?" I say. Hey beautiful. Damn, it's good to hear your voice again. Hide says on the other side. "It's good to hear your's too, Love" I say and hear russeling from Hineki's bed. I look and see Hineki pull himself up and look at me curiously from the crib. "Your little man just woke up. He's standing on his own now." I say and pick Hineki up. "Dadadada?" Hineki asks. Was...Was that Hineki? Hide asks surprised. "Yeah, he's a little motormouth. Hineki, do you want to talk to daddy?" I say and Hineki smiles big.  
I put the phone on speaker. "He can hear you, Hide" I say. Hey there, Hineki. How's my strong little man doing? Hide says surprising Hineki a little. "He can hear you but not see you. I think it's confusing him a little" I say and then Hineki starts to say baby gibberish periodically broken up with dada, mama, sai, and gi. who's Sai and Gi Hide asks. "Sai is Saiko and Gi is Shiargi. They're two of his favorite people here" I explain. Oh, that makes sense. How's Kaneki? Hide asks as Hineki keeps talking gibberish. "I think he remembered something today. I mentioned your name and he seemed to freeze a minute" I say. It may be small, but at least it's something. Hide says. "Yeah, right now, he basically acts like himself before Rize if he had joined the CCG." I say. That's good. Just lets us know he's there somewhere. Anyways, there's something big going down over here. An auction. Big Madam is said to be making an appearance. I'm sending you the intel now. I love you. Never forget that, Hikari hide says and hangs up as a large email comes through my phone. Getting dressed, I sigh and go downstairs with Hineki.  
"Hikari? You're still up?" Haise asked surprised. "Yeah, got a call from Hide with some important intel. Woke up Hineki and he go to talk to his daddy." I say and Haise nods. "Can you keep an eye on Hineki for me? Some warm milk should get him right back to sleep. I have to get this intel back to Arima and the others" I say. "Of course. I'll be happy to watch him" Haise says and gently takes Hineki from me. "Sas! Sas! Sas!" Hineki says making me giggle. "Looks like Hineki learned another name, Haise." I say and Haise chuckles and holds Hineki eye level with himself. "So, I'm Sas? Wonder who could have taught you that?" He says making Hineki squeal happily as I leave. I smile thinking about how smart Hineki was getting.  
Akira looks up at me when I come in. "Hikari, I thought you were going home" She says. "I did but then hide contacted me. There's a couple of interesting events coming up." I say and she nods. We work through the night going through the data. Ayato comes into my office with coffee for Akira and tea for me in the morning. "So, everything set up?" Ayato asks and I nod. "It's in the hands of the other Special Investigators now." I say and he nods. "You should get some rest, Hikari." Akira says and I nod and head home. Once there, I find Haise and Hineki cuddled up together on the couch. I smile and head to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari joins Haise and the team on a night on the town to attract Nutcracker. Hikari runs into someone she thought was dead. What has become of them and what the hell is going on? Did she really see them, or is her mind playing tricks on her?

Hikari's POV  
"Hold up, what?" I say wanting to hear this again. "I want you and Saiko to help the rest of us pass as women so we can attract Nutcracker" Haise says calmly. I sigh. 'Of all the crazy shit, why this?' I think. "Tooru will be no problem. He can easily pass as a woman. Ginshi, you can forget it. He's far too crude, even when he's not trying to be. Urie is still recovering from frame surgery. Honestly, I don't know why you humored him." I say. "He would have tried going behind my back, like he does with everything. This way, I know what's going on with him." Haise says and I nod. "And You could easily pull it off, as sensitive you can be. So, you, Tooru, and Saiko. I'm not liking your chances, Haise." I say playing with my hair, annoying habit I picked up having to deal with every new ghoul group at work. "Then, come with us" Haise says. I blink at Haise. "Seriously? I haven't been in the field for two years, Haise." I say.   
"Exactly, no one will really recognize you. You've changed a lot since Hineki was born." Haise says. I sigh and look in the mirror. 'Have I really changed that much?' I think as I take a good look at myself. My once silver hair has taken on a lavender tint to it, dark enough to not look like it used to, but still light. My eyes, even though still gold amber, are darker than they used to be. My lips are more red than they used to be, probably a product of age since I'm coming up on my twenteith birthday soon. My breasts are a bit bigger due to Breastfeeding Hineki, much to my displeasure. My hips are also a little bigger, also thanks to Hineki. "Do I really look that different?" I say. "I'd say so" a voice says and I groan. "When did you get here, Eto?" I ask and look at her. 'I completely forgot she was picking up Hineki so he could spend a week with Touka and Yomo' I think as I see a big grin spread across her face.  
"About the time you started oogling yourself in the mirror. Seriously, You could still make any man drool, Hikari" Eto says. I roll my eyes. "I'm a married woman, Eto. A very happily married one." I say. "Awwww You're no fun, Hikari. You're as stuffy as Hide" Eto says making me glare at her. "I didn't flirt with him, honest! I just suggested like I did with you. He basically said what you did" Eto says sitting in a chair and proceeds to spin in it. "Any news on Amon, Yoshimura, and Takizawa?" I ask making her stop suddenly. "Word is that Takizawa has been turned into a one eye ghoul and went insane. There's also rumors that there's a large cloaked firgure appearing around town protecting ghouls and humans alike. Based on discriptions of him, It's possible that he's Amon and he's now a one eye as well." Eto says.  
"But in order for a human to become a one eye ghoul, a ghoul's Kakuhou has to be implanted into said human, right?" Haise asks and I nod. "That's how it normally happens to those not born one eyes." I say. "Then, we can assume that this Yoshimura is still alive too. Ghouls can regenerated with time and rest. Aogiri or whoever has him must be using him to make more one eyed ghouls" Haise says and we jump hearing Eto break the table. "Eto?" I say worried. "Damn Sasayai Shi....I...I'll kill him...." Eto says. I go over and hug Eto. "Eto, you need to calm down....I know it's hard, but losing control is not going to help matters right now." I say and rub her back. Eto growls a moment before she breaks down crying. ".......You're right....but it's so hard....fighting the other me...the me I used to be...." Eto says. "Why don't we go get Hineki ready to go? He's really excited to see his Aunty Eto" I say and she giggles. "I'll be back soon, Haise" I say and he nods.  
I go with Eto to the house. "So, are you going with Haise tonight?" Eto says and I can tell that she's bounced back. 'Dammit, Eto. Do you have multiple personalities?' I think. "I don't know, Eto. I haven't been in the field for some time." I say. "That's no excuse not to go and have fun." Eto says walking backwards ahead of me. 'How does she do that without running into anything?' I think. "It's business, not pleasure, Eto" I say. She giggles. "Can't they be the same thing?" Eto says making me remember one of the very rare times Hide and I met face to face at CCG since he went undercover.  
Flashback Start  
I was going to a meeting, with who, I didn't know. I sigh and hoped it wasn't another Internal Affairs meeting. God, I hated those. Having to scutinize every ghoul worker for the signs that they may have become blood ghouls. It was nerve wrecking, to be honest. I take a deep breath and go into the main meeting room where all the special investigators held meetings. It's dark and I can barely see. "Ok, who's the asshole? I can't see a damn thing in here" I say but no response. I sigh. 'Figures' I think and trip on a stair. Strong hands catch me. "Still a bit of a clutz, Kari" A voice says and I start to tear up. "Hide...." I say softly as if a prayer.  
Hide chuckles. "Who were you expecting? Internal Affairs?" He says steadying me. I chuckle. "Good guess" I say. Hide smiles, but I can tell something is different. There's a strain to his smile as if pained. His eyes are tired and worn. "Hide? What's wrong?" I ask. He sighs. "I need you and Hineki to move. Somewhere safer. Sasayai Shi knows your location. I've been talking with Arima and we both came up with a good idea." Hide says. I try to hide my rising panic, I haven't had an attack in some time. "W...What is it?" I ask as I tremble a little. Hide holds me close. "They're finally going to do the quinx squad project. They're going to give them their own place to live in. Arima said he could convice them to let you and Hineki live with them. You'll be safe with them." Hide says and I nod. Starting to calm down, I look at Hide. "What are you holding back? I know that's not the only thing bothering you, Hide" I say.  
"I've....I...They approached me to take part in the quinx project. Something about making my cover more believable" Hide says. "What did you tell them?" I ask, not shocked the higher ups would suggest this. "I weighed the pros and cons. No matter what happens to me, you and Hineki will not need to worry about money. You will fall under the same life terms the quinx squad will receive. I will be better able to defend myself. If I can defend myself better, the bigger chance I will return safely." Hide says and lets me think. "Hikari?" Hide asks. "Ok...." I say. "Really?" Hide asks and I nod. "On one condition" I say. "Anything" Hide says. "You use my Kakuhou for the implant. I'll regenerate with rest, and feel better knowing that I will be, in a way, keeping you safe" I say. "Of course, love" Hide says and kisses me.  
I didn't mean for my libido to kick in, but dammit, I missed Hide so much. I deepen the kiss and slip one of my hands under Hide's shirt, and the other in his pants, causing Hide to gasp in surprise. My hand gently traced several new scars on Hide's chest. My worry, overshadowed by my libido, ended up disguarded, finding them sexy. "Hik-ari?" Hide manages to squeak out between gasps. I look up at him, my eyes darkening with arousal. "What if we're seen?" Hide asks blushing. "Let them watch. I have waited so long and remained loyal to only you. I'm not going to just stop...not when I have you looking so delicous for just my pleasure" I purr. I can feel Hide's dick twitch at my statement and I smile.  
In a matter of moments, Hide has removed his pants and i have him on the center table. I kiss and lick his scars as I go lower. Hide trembles and I can feel him harden beneath me. I smile against his abdomen and lick the head of his dick earning a moan above me as hide weaves his fingers into my long hair. I continue to lick his dick as my hand plays gently with his balls. "Su-such a tease" Hide manages to say, panting. "Hmmm pot calling the kettle black, Love" I say with a small chuckle before I wrap my mouth around the head of his dick, making him thrust in surprise. I listen to him moan above me as I trace the sensitive slit in the head with my tongue before taking him in deeper. Hide's dick twitches and he bucks, making me giggle, sending shivers of arousal down his spine.  
I can feel myself getting wet at his moans, his body's reactions to my minstraitions. 'That's fucking right, Hide. I'm still your boss' I think as I get ready for him to lose himself to me. I feel him stiffen and I swallow as he comes into my mouth, managing not to spill a drop. Hide pulls me up into a kiss and then switches our positions, with my back on the table. I look up at him with bronze colored eyes due to my arousal. Hide hikes up my skirt to my waist and removes my underwear, dropping them to the floor after giving them a good sniff. 'Holy shit.....that's so fucking hot.' I think as Hide kisses me deeply before going lower. 'Wait...he's not...is he' My train of thought derails as Hide thrusts his tongue deep inside me. I try to stiffle my moan by bitting the back of my hand. It does take Hide long to find my G-spot and reduce me to a puddle of quivering goo. Hide's right hand's thumb finds my clint and rubs it roughly and it sends me over the edge, coming into Hide's mouth as he clamps his mouth around my opening.  
I don't think I could stand if I wanted to, but I knew we weren't done yet. Hide looks at me with a predatory look as he climbs onto the table and swiftly thrusts into me as he claims my moans with his mouth on mine. I tremble but nod. Hide's hands find my nipples and start to play a little roughly with them, his hands a bit more callous from his work, but I am too lost to care. I wrap my legs around Hide, trying to get deeper and moan as he hits my G-spot over and over. I feel Hide's dick twitch and hide stiffen above me as he goes over the edge, causing me to follow. It's right about this time, we hear a soft moan from somewhere in the room and Hide quickly removes himself and pulls his pants back on as I put my underwear back on.   
"Hello?" Hide says, the both of us blushing a deep red. We soon find Akira Mado blushing, caught fingering herself. She gets up quickly looking slightly embarassed, but not as embarassed as we were. "Ummm.....Arima said to come get you two to discuss the move and the surgery....I...ummm....shit that was hot....I...I couldn't help but watch....I...." Akira says feeling uncomfortable. "You don't say anything, we won't" I say blushing. Akira blushes more. "Deal, but you may want to clean up the mess" She points out and we nod.  
End Flashback  
Eto giggles seeing my face go red from the memory. 'Dammit, Eto. Now I'm hot and bothered. Thanks, sis' I think. "Did you remember something juicy? Something naughty? Or was it both?" Eto says with her face in a shit-eating grin. "Shut up" I say making Eto giggle more. "OH MY GOD! you did!" Eto says. I groan knowing she's not going to stop until I tell her something. "You know that long table where the special investigators hold meetings at?" I ask and she nods still grinning like a cat caught in the cream. "Well...If they knew what me and Hide did on that table, they'd demand that I pay for a new one" I say causing Eto to fall over laughing. "That...That's hilarious! Don't they eat lunch on that table during meetings?" She manages to ask in between laughs and I nod, making her laugh harder. I roll my eyes. "It's not that funny, Eto" I say shaking my head. "Is...*deep breath* Too!" Eto says starting to calm down from her laughing fit.  
"Hey, what's so funny out here? We can hear Eto laughing from inside." Ginshi asks. I blush more. "Nothing! Eto just likes to tease me relentlessly." I say. Ginshi shrugs. "Ok then, Saiko and I got Hineki ready since Eto was incampasitated by laughing." He says. "Thanks, Ginshi." I say and go inside. I find Hineki sitting on the couch ready to go with his backpack and holding his favorite plushie of Ika-chan. I go over and fix his scarf. "You ready to go with Aunty Eto?" I ask and he nods. "E-e-eto!" He says happily. 'Great...another thing for Eto to squeal over' I think and sure enough, a high pitched squeal is heard from Eto. "OH MY GOD! You're so precious!" Eto says picking Hineki up and hugging him. Hineki giggles. "Eto! Eto! Eto!" He says excitedly waving his Ika-chan toy around.  
Eto finally leaves with Hineki and I go get a shower. 'dammit...If I'm going with Haise, I have to get rid of this ache!' I think stripping. Just as I thought, my underwear is soaked and I groan. I put them in the hamper with the rest of my clothes before stepping into the hot shower. I sigh and imagine Hide is messaging my back instead of the hot water. Using my hands, I trace my body as I know Hide would, moaning softly. Leaving one hand on my right breast, I slip my right hand between my legs, as I lean against the shower wall. Pinching my already perked right nipple, I slip two fingers instide myself and stroke my G-spot hard, hoping to get this over with quickly. I moan and rub my thumb over my right nipple roughly as I thrust my fingers in and out quickly. I finally come into my hand and sigh in relief. "Hikari? Are you alright in there? We heard screaming" Haise says and rushes into the bathroom.   
I scream and start throwing things at Haise, leading up to and including the toliet plundger. Haise blushes deep red and slams the door shut with a quick "Sorry!" I grumble and turn off the shower. Grabbing a towel, I quickly dry my hair and wrap it around myself before going into my room. I go over to my door and lock it....just in case. After fixing my hair and make-up, and getting dressed, I head downstairs. Haise is sitting on the couch stiffly, looking down, with his clenched fists on his knees. I sigh, making him jump. "Haise" I say and he gulps. "I'm not mad....Just....just knock first next time" I say and he nods. "So, we going or not?" I say and he looks at me relieved. "Y-yeah" He says and I help them get ready.  
When we finally get to the club, it's almost 9pm, and the place is packed. "Now, remember, ladies, flirt, laugh, let guys get you drinks, and most importantly, don't ever, and I mean ever, accept a phone number" I say and they nod as we break apart and go into the crowd. It doesn't take me long to find our target, Nutcracker. However, what I didn't expect was for Tooru to get piss drunk and chat her up. I hit my forehead and come over. "So sorry about my sister, gorgeous. She isn't good with liquior." I say and Nutcracker's eyes narrow in a smile. "She's fine. Must be exhausting having to chase her around the bars." She says. "You have no idea. One time, I found her flirting with a barstool. Sure, it was a nice barstool, but it wouldn't have worked out." I say with a wink, feeling my skin crawl.  
"I'm Emma" Nutcracker says holding out her hand. "Alexia" I say and shake her hand. "And this is my sister, Mia." I say. "You don't look like sisters, if you don't mind me saying" Emma says. "She's adopted. That's what I tell everyone, but she's not. She got our mother's looks while I got my father's" I explain and emma nods. "Look, I'm not usually this forward, but, I'm going to this party in a week, and I don't have any dates. Would you and your sister like to join me?" Emma asks hope shining in her eyes. "Sure. I'm sure Mia won't mind me answering for her. Just another excuse for her to drink angain" I say and Emma smiles again handing me a card. "That's the time and where to meet me. I'll see you soon, beautiful" Emma says and leaves.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dragging Tooru back to Haise, Hikari catches a glimpse of someone she thought was dead. Leaving Tooru with Saiko, Hikari follows this person behind the club. What Hikari hoped to find was not quite what she gets. Hikari struggles with the prospect that this person is alive and her encounter with them. The prep for the coming auction raid, and the stress from the encounter pile on Hikari. Will it be enough to make her snap?

Hikari's POV  
"You're getting heavy, Tooru. You need to lay off the # Ramune, sis" I say and help Tooru towards where Haise is. "I *hiccups* love you, sis" Tooru says drunkly. I sigh. "I love you too, Tooru." I say and then freeze. Right in front of me....is my mother. I wouldn't believe it, but...but her smell is exactly as I remember with a hint of....Yoshimura? She turns my way and our eyes meet. Her eyes narrow and she starts to leave. I manage to find Saiko and leave Tooru with her so I can follow my mother. 'How can she be....I saw her body....' I think pushing my way through the crowd. My mother slips out the backdoor and I quickly follow her into the alley. "Mom!" I call out to her and she stops. "You fucking brat. You should have stayed in the club with your friend." She says turning around, her left eye like a ghoul's and it starts to sink in.  
"Mom....I don't understand...why did you leave me?" I ask clenching my fists. My mother doesn't answer for a moment before laughing. "What's so damn funny?" I say now angry. She soon stops laughing. "Why, you are. After all this time, you still don't understand. I never loved you, Hikari. You...You were just holding me back. After Yomo left, I realised that I was too weak. That's why he left me. Then, I found out I was pregnant with you. If I had only known how much you would take from me, I would have let you die in my womb" My Mother says as her Rinkaku forms. 'This....this isn't my mother anymore. This bitch is not her.' I think managing to block her with my Ukaku. Even as I think that, I can't help but see her as she was. My mother....always smiling....always happy....or was she?  
A sharp pain in my side brings me back to reality and I manage to avoid the next attack only barely. I feel my blood flow down my right side. 'Idiot...if you really wanted to stop me, you should have taken out my Kakuhou' I think. I attack with my Ukaku, only for it to be blocked. When the smoke from the explosions clears, Sasayai Shi is standing between me and my mother. "Tsuki, I do believe I told you to stay out of trouble." Sasayai Shi says his voice still as cold as ever. 'Smug bastard' I think to myself. "I tried, but the little bitch followed me." My mo-no, Tsuki says. "I will not fight you, Hikari, but listen well, I will not show mercy a second time if you come near my wife again." Sasayai Shi says and they both vanish. I fall to my knees and start to cry. "Hikari!" I hear Haise yell as he and the others rush out of the club to me. Apparently, Tooru has sobered up some as she grabs my shoulders and looks at me face to face.   
"Hikari, are you alright?" Tooru asks. I want to answer, but I don't know how. 'Am I alright....no....no....I'm not' I think but manage to put a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'll be alright. A blood Ghoul got the drop on me, but it fled rather quickly." I say and she nods helping me up. "You're hurt" Haise points out looking at my side. I wave him off. "It's already taken care of. My regeneration abilities already healed the damage." I say. Haise looks at me like he knows I'm not telling the whole truth, but nods. "Anyways, Tooru and I made contact with the Nutcracker. She invited us both to a party this weekend, but I'm sure it's a trap." I say and he nods. "Let's get back home and get some rest. We can report tomorrow when everyone is completely sober" Haise says and I nod. I secretly hope that would be the end of the discussion over what happened in the alleyway.  
After almost everyone is in bed, however, that wasn't the case. "Thought I would find you up here, Kari" Haise says jumping onto the roof. "Yeah....I...I have a lot on my mind" I say as Haise sits beside me. "I could tell. Something rattled you pretty bad in that alleyway earlier." Haise says. I sigh. 'Always so perceptive, even now Kaneki' I think to myself. "Hikari, what really happened? Saiko said you dumped a drunk Tooru on her and ran out the back exit of the club." He says. I hug my knees, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall again. "I....I saw my mother...." I say, my voice shaky. "Didn't you say she was killed by a ghoul before the peace laws?" Haise asks and I nod. "That's what I thought....but...I only saw body parts being put in a bag. Her smell....I was so sure it was her, Haise." I say and start to cry.  
I feel Haise gently rub my back. "I...I should have seen the signs....but I was so young, Haise. I only saw what any child wants to see...her loving mother....thinking back now, I can see it. That look of haterd, of disgust. She never truly loved me....but why try to prepare me for the world? Why not just let me die?" I say as I cry. "I can only guess that a small part of her did care enough to give you the chance to survive on your own. I don't have any kids, even though I feel like a father to our squad. There's nothing I can really say to make you feel any better, Kari. All I can say is not to look at her as the same woman that raised you, but someone entirely different. That way you can still hold on to the good memories. Did anything else happen?" Haise asks and I nod. "When I was about to kill her.....Sasayai Shi shielded her....he called her his wife, Haise" I say. Haise frowns. "So, after all this time, he made an appearance." Haise says and I nod. "This is troubling. We should report this as well tomorrow." Haise says.  
"I don't think he cares about the Auction" I say. "What makes you say that?" Haise says looking at me as I dry my eyes. "If it wasn't his wife I was fighting, I doubt he would have shown himself at all. Sasayai Shi is a careful foe. He does nothing by accident.....It's as if he wanted me to see my mother again...DAMMIT!" I yell making Haise jump. "H-Hikari?" Haise says a little worried. I growl a little but manage to keep calm. "That smug bastard knew that seeing her would do this to me...he knew it would hurt me..." I say and Haise sighs and nods. "But now we know that there's another player on the board" Haise points out and I nod. "One he holds dear....his humanity" I say with a yawn. "Get some rest. we'll discuss this at the meeting tomorrow" Haise says and I nod. I get up and go to the edge of the roof near my bedroom window. "And Haise?" I say with a cold look making Haise freeze. "Y-y-yeah, Hikari?" Haise says a little scared. "You go into my bathroom without my permission again, and you will know what it's like to piss like a woman" I say and go into my window. "That woman scares me...." Haise says. 'She didn't always....' The voice in his head replies.  
In the morning, I go downstairs to see Tooru nursing a hangover. "Hey" I say and she winces. "Not so loud...Damn I feel like Saiko hit me with her quinque." Tooru says and I smile. "At least you didn't flirt with a barstool this time" I say making her groan as I get her pain meds and orange juice. "Are you ever going to let me live that down?" She asks and takes the meds. "Not a chance, anyways, thanks to your drunken state, we made contact with Nutcracker." I say and Tooru brightens up a little. "Really?" She asks and finishes her orange juice. "Yup, you flirted with her, and I got to play the responsible big sister. She invited us both to a party this saturday. If I am correct, the party is a trap to take us to auction. A perfect chance to get inside." I say. "True, but I can't even use my Kagune right now. It hasn't awakened yet." Tooru points out.  
"That's why I'm going to ask Juuzou to join us to the party. I'm sure that Nutcracker won't mind an extra goodie to sell, and we have someone experienced besides myself there" I say easing Tooru's fears. Haise soon comes down with the others...well, Ginshi is dragging a still sleeping, but dressed Saiko. I giggle at the sight. "I see you're feeling better, Hikari" Haise says and I nod. "Yeah, some rest was all I needed. Completely healed up" I say confusing urie and Ginshi. "Kari, did you get hurt?" Ginshi asks. "Everything will be explained at the meeting." I say and get started on making breakfast. They sit down as I work. Haise soon joins me to help with the cooking. "....Reminds me of old times....when we cooked at Hide's place" Haise says. "Haise?" I say a little surprised. "I can't remember a lot, but...the good times...they're starting to come back a little." He says making me smile softly. "It's progress." I say and he nods.  
Soon, breakfast is ate and we head to Headquarters. "Well, if it isn't Little Kari" Kureo Mado says as we come into the lobby. I smile. "I'm not so little anymore, Kureo" I say and hug him. "I know, but it stuck. How is young Hineki?" He asks. I wave Haise and the others on, promising not to be too long. "He's doing well. He's already walking and talking." I say. Kureo nods. "To be expected from your and Hideyoshi's child. Has his kagune formed yet?" He asks. "No, we don't even know if it ever will. He is only a quarter ghoul, after all." I say and he nods."It is entirely possible that he's human enough not to have a Kakuhou at all" Kureo says and I nod. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you" I say perking Kureo's interest. "Oh? And what may that be?" He asks. I swallow hard. "When you investigated my mother's death, did you have the body examined?" I ask. "That is a strange question, but no. Since you identified the body, we didn't see the need at the time. Why?" Kureo asks.  
"Because my mother attacked me last night...." I say surprising Kureo. "That shouldn't be possible...unless.." Kureo says. "Unless she faked her own death. The only reason I thought the body was my mother was due to the smell, but you know that ghoul senses can be tricked." I say and he nods. "Did it several times in the past to draw ghoul families out of hiding." He says sadly. "I will dig up the file and see what I can find" Kureo says and I nod. "Thanks, Kureo" I say and head up to the meeting room. I meet juuzou in the elevator. "Hiya, Kari!" Juuzou says, making me smile from his infectious happiness. "Hi Juuzou." I say. "How did the mission go last night? Did you have fun?" Juuzou asks completely reminding me of Eto. 'Mental note not to get trapped in the same room with Juuzou and Eto, don't know if my pride can take it' I think. 'What pride? You lost that when Hide pounded you on the meeting room table' The voice says with a snicker. 'Shut up' I reply. "Umm earth to Kari?" Juuzou says snapping me out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Juuzou, just a lot on my mind lately." I say and he nods. "We managed to attract Nutcracker. She showed interest in Tooru and myself, but I would feel a bit better if you came with us" I say and he nods. "I'll see to it then" Juuzou says as we exit the elevator.  
Coming into the meeting room, we find it empty. "Ok....did we miss the meeting?" I say. "The meeting has been moved to the Special operations room" Hanbee Abara says coming up. "Huh, what for?" Juuzou asks. "Because some information reguarding Aogiri Tree came to light last night. We can't fit everyone in our meeting room" Abara says and Juuzou nods as we follow him. "Nagachika, Suzuya, You two are late" Koori Ui says, his eyes narrowing. 'What an asshole' I think. "Apologies, we did not know the meeting had been moved." I say managing not to blush at the realization that Koori is sitting where Hide fucked me. He nods. "Then, I guess, it is understandable. On to more important matters, I heard the investigation last night bore some unexpected fruit" Shiki Kijima says making me shiver involuterily. 'Kureo, i can forgive, but never this monster' I think as I take my seat.  
Kijima, not missing the shudder, bows his head. "Apologies, Mrs Nagachika, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable." He says. "It's fine, Kijima. You have that effect on ghouls, blood or not. I am no exception. Anyways, Yes, we did come across something of importance in reguards to Aogiri Tree. However, please allow me to explain the whole night's events before you ask questions....I...I don't know if I can repeat myself...the encounter last night was not an easy one for me." I say my knuckles white as I grip my skirt. Tears threaten to fall again, but Haise's hand on my back reassures me that I can do this. "In fact....It would be best if I started even further back...as it pertains to my own history. I'm sure that by now, most of you know who The Priest is and what he did." I say and everyone nods. "His killing started long before his capture...I know this due to the fact that I was two years old when he was captured and my mother, Tsuki Amon took residence with him. As everyone knows, in order for a half ghoul child to live in the womb of a human mother, the mother must consume human flesh, lest the child die in the womb." I say looking at my hands again.  
"During this time, however, my mother grew the taste for human flesh. I would not find this out until much later. Now, you are probably wondering what my personal history would have to do with last night's events. It has a lot to do with it. For a long time, I believed that my mother was dead, killed by a ghoul long before I joined the CCG. Believing the body was her, due to her unique smell, the body was never examined. Now, to last night...." I say as tears fall without my own accord. "It's alright, Kari, take your time." Arima says and I nod. "Last night, Haise, saiko, Tooru, and I all went to a club where Nutcracker was known to visit all posed as young women. In short, Tooru and I were able to catch her eye. After making contact, I was taking Tooru to where Haise was lingering when I saw someone I thought was long dead....my own mother. Her scent was a little different, but there was no mistaking it." I say and take a drink of water.  
"Leaving Tooru with Saiko, I followed her out the back of the club. It was then....It was then that I found out that my mother had become an artifical one eye ghoul and the wife of Sasayai Shi. He didn't attack, but warned me not to come near his wife again. Haise and the others found me shortly afterwards." I finish. "Seems to be more to it than that" Kijima says. Haise looks at him. "All Hikari's life, her mother was a kind, protective, and loving person. The person that greeted Hikari last night was nothing like that. She took everything Hikari thought of her and tore it apart. From what Hikari told me, Tsuki Amon, which her original name, Told her to her face that she should have never existed. not even you, kijima, can tell me that you would not be affected being told that by your own parent" Haise says. "No....I cannot." Kijima agrees. "Though....I strongly believe that it wasn't Sasayai Shi's intention to interupt our investigation of Nutcracker and the auction" I say managing to calm myself.  
"How so?" Arima asks. "Those of us that have faced Sasayai Shi in battle before know that he does nothing by accident. He intended for me to meet my mother last night....he knew how it would affect me....affect my father should he find out. My father loved my mother, but feared his own lack of control at the time. That is why he did not raise me, besides not knowing I existed. Looking back, I'm starting to see the threads of herself coming undone through my upbringing. A look of hate or disgust when she didn't think I would see...Her staying gone for long hours claiming it was work. Although, a very small part did care because I am not dead" I say and Kijima nods. "Psychological torment is as effective if not more effective than pyhsical force from time to time. It stands to reason that Sasayai Shi would utilize it against Nagachika given she is his biggest weakness. A fallen Caladrius is weak to a normal Caladrius, is what I believe you said in your reports, Nagachika." Kijima says taking my mind away from my mother and helping me see what is being done. 'maybe...he isn't so bad' I think. "Indeed...Haise and I came to that conclusion last night. There's something else. In reguard to the wellbeing of our ally, Yoshimura, the Non-Killing Owl....he is alive." I say.  
"Are you absolutely certain of this?" Yoshitoki asks and I nod. "Some time ago, Haise and I discussed the recent flux in one eye ghouls. Eto informed us that Investigator Takizawa....has been made into a one eye ghoul, but has gone insane. If we can manage to capture him, it's possible he can be saved. There are also reports of a large cloaked man protecting humans and innocent ghouls alike. The body structure matches that of Investigator Amon. This leads us to believe that he too was changed. However, Amon seems to have held onto his sense of justice. With the influx of artifical ghouls, we have to assume they are getting kokuhous from somewhere." I say and take a drink of water. "So, you believe that whoever is creating these artificial ghouls is keeping Yoshimura alive for his Kokuhou?" Arima asks and I nod. "As most of us know, Ghouls can heal from anything given time and rest. Yoshimura is a very powerful ghoul in his own right. Ghouls know, like we do, the stronger the ghoul, the more powerful the weapon created from said ghoul." I say taking another drink of water.   
"It also goes without saying that most ghouls made artificially use kagune similar to those who's kokuhou they possess. Like how Haise possesses the same kagune of the binge eater, Rize. There are afew exceptions where the person's personality comes into play, but it is relatively easy to trace the lineage of an artifical ghoul's kagune." Abara says and we nod. "Now that we have discussed the matters involving Aogiri Tree, onto the Nutcracker case." Koori says. "I believe that we will do well with Nagachika and Mutsuki taking the lead in this." Koori continues. "I will have to disagree, Ui. I have not done much fighting in the past two years, and Mutsuki cannot call out his kagune yet. It would be a very poor choice to send us in without someone with more recent battle experience. Neither Mutsuki will be able to utilize quinques either. So, Mutsuki will be going in without a weapon at all." I say. 'He really wants to get us killed, doesn't he?' I think.  
"I would have to agree with Nagachika. Even with their increased strength and durability, without a kagune or having used one for such a long time is not very effective against a whole hoard of Blood Ghouls." Kijima says making Ui back down a little. 'Ok...maybe I can work with this guy' I think. "If you are worried, I can go with them" Juuzou says. "I can easily hide weapons and I'm pretty skilled in battle. That, and I'm quite a catch to someone like Nutcracker." Juuzou says making the others nod. "Then it is settled, Juuzou, you, Hikari, and Tooru will meet up with Nutcracker. We will follow behind and raid the auction." Ui says and we nod. "Take the time you have to brush up on your fighting skills and gather your strength." Arima says and we nod. The meeting soon concludes and I am about to leave. "Nagachika, a word?" Kijima asks and I nod coming over.  
"I admire your courage. Not many can speak against one they hold so dear. Much of what you said makes sense, and I can see why so many respect you as a ghoul." Kijima says. I look at him a little sceptical of him. "You study the information you receive very critically and come out with detailed conclusions." Kijima says and I don't know if I should be flattered or embarassed. "I was raised to be cautious and to think before jumping in head first into a situation. One wrong choice on my part can cause the loss of many lives." I say and he nods. "Very true. I guess it's a burden that not many can handle. However, I expect great things of you, Nagachika." He says and tips his hat before he leaves. I watch him leave before I jump feeling a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, Kari" Arima says.  
"It's fine, Arima. Did you need something?" I ask. "I wanted to ask how Haise is coming along with his memory" He says. I take notice that Haise and the others have already left. "Haise said this morning that some of his better memories are returning while we were making breakfast together." I say and Arima nods. "Ayato has made his way back into Aogiri Tree. He reports that Aogiri may attack the auction on princible alone. You should be careful." Arima says and kisses my hand gently. "Ummm yeah, I will be sure to do that, Arima" I say and go feeling uncomfrotable by Arima's actions. 'he's just being friendly' the voice says. 'A little too friendly' I reply.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Auction Raid begins as Hikari, Tooru, and Juuzou each are put up for auction. Hikari comes face to face with the mysterious, Scarecrow, the ghoul who won the bid for her. Who is he and what does he want, other than what any blood ghoul wants? The shit hits the fan and Hikari starts to see a change in Haise. Will this be for the better or worse? Only time will tell.

Hikari's POV  
'It's almost time to meet up with Nutcracker' I think and go to check on Tooru. "Tooru, you alright in there?" I ask knocking on the door. "Yeah, I'm ready" Tooru says opening the door. I smile a little. "You look very nice, Tooru" I say and she blushes. "Thanks..." She says and we find Juuzou waiting for us wearing a cute black dress. "Ready?" He asks and we nod. We make our way to the meeting place. A car pulls up and the window goes down, revealing emma...no, Nutcracker. 'don't get used to using her name or you'll have nightmares again' I think. "Hey. My friend, Suzie wanted to join us. I hope that's not a problem" I say. Nutcracker looks at Juuzou. "Not at all, she looks like fun" Nutcracker says letting us in. We get in and soon everything goes black. 'Well, shit' I manage to think.  
When I come to, I'm sitting on the floor with my hands tied behind my back and a massive headache. 'Damn, must have used gas on us. Where's Tooru and Juuzou?' I think looking around. "Don't worry, pretty unicorn, your friends will join you soon" A very familar voice says. "Hiding behind one of your masks? That's typical of you, Uta" I say dryly. He removes his mask as he comes into view. "What gave me away? My scent? My dry humor?" He asks gently grabbing my chin. "Your tattoos" I say and he smiles a little. "It's no surprise to see you and your friends from the CCG sniffing into this affair. Alas, by the time anything can be done, the damage will be done." He says replacing his mask on his face.   
I'm momentarily blinded by the lights as I am dragged into the Auction stage. I look around the room and count thirty, no, fourty blood ghouls. Some, I recognize, like Big Madam, and the imfamous Scarecrow. Others, I only know from files on possible Aogiri Tree members. "We have a rare treat tonight, assteemed guests! The Unicorn herself! This rare catch will be very useful in health and wellbeing of whoever is lucky enough to win the bid. With some...persuasion, the Unicorn could even become a prized pet or toy in the bedroom" Uta says making me glare at him. 'Damn Uta...must have used Rc blockers on me. I'm more resistant to them now, but it will still be a bit before I can use my abilities again.' I think as the bidding starts at Twenty million. I snort. 'Really? I'm worth that much to these clowns?' I think as the auction hall errupts into a bidding war.  
'I hope Tooru and Juuzou are alright' I think as Uta announces that The Scarecrow has won with a half billion bid. I look up at him in defiance as I'm pulled up to my feet. His companions look smug as I'm brought up to sit beside him. "If you promise to be a good little unicorn, the boss says we can untie you. Will you behave?" One of the ghouls, Nikashomo says and I nod. "Good" he says and slips something into my hand as he unties me. I look to find a note. Why are you here, Kari? This is reckless. I read and I realize that I'm in good company. A pen is placed in my hand as Nikashomo holds a finger to his mask. 'CCG Spymasters...of course' I think. It's a raid. Tooru and Juuzou are here as well. The fun is about to start. Be a good chance for your team to gain intell from the servers. I write and the note is given to The Scarecrow. He nods as Big Madam wins Tooru.  
Then, Juuzou comes onto the stage. I sigh and get up as things start to get crazy as he starts throwing his knives. "You coming, Scarecrow? Things are getting busy" I say and he nods. I look back and make brief eye contact with Juuzou. CCG Spymasters. Will catch up. Do have fun, Suzie I say to him with a series of blinks. kay, stay safe he replies as I go with the Scarecrow. The halls are pretty much empty due to the activity upstairs as we make it to the main hub for the servers. I follow the Scarecrow inside and he locks the door behind us. A few monitors are on the Auction stage, allowing us to keep up with what's going on. "Why did you have to come?" The Scarecrow finally says and I recognize the voice. "I very well couldn't let Tooru and Juuzou to come alone, Hide. Have you really lost faith in my ability to take care of myself?" I ask as he removes his mask. "No, but I can't help but worry. You are my lovely wife." He says and we embrace for a few moments. "It's...it's been so hard, Hide. Ignoring all the talk and the looks. Trying to pretend it doesn't hurt. I even had to brush Arima's advances off." I say and Hide tightens his grip a little.  
"He goes too far with his fascination, and he'll lose a hand." Hide growls. "I can handle Arima acting like a kid. Don't hurt him. He's got enough health problems as it is" I say and he nods, putting his mask back on. I start to feel my power return to me and go to leave. "Until next time...stay safe. I don't care if a piece of you is missing...or if you get scarred up. Just....just come home to us, Hide" I say and head back to the action. "Nagachika!" Akira says running up with two cases. "Hey" I say. "Hey? Do you know how long it took to find you? Anyways, I brought your Quinque" She says handing over my case. "Thanks, Akira, I had a few things to tend to." I say and we hear screaming over the intercom. 'Real smooth, Hide' I think as we manage to get back to the stage. There, with Haise, is none other than Takizawa. I can barely hear Akira say his name in shock.  
"Takizawa!" I yell at him. He stops and looks at us. "Huh? Hikari? Mado? What a pleasent surprise" Takizawa says as he drops Haise and he starts to change again into an owl. "Mado...check on Haise" I say and she nods sadly as I release my Quinque. "Why, Takizawa? Why didn't you come back to us? Everyone has been so worried about you" I say dodging his attack. "Yeah, they were really worried. Everyone moved on, Hikari. Don't patronize me!" Takizawa says and charges at me. Then, an attack comes from out of nowhere. A cloaked figure drops beside me. "Hey, Kari, you've been busy." Hinami says and I smile a little. "Damn you, Hinami, you traitor!" Takizawa says and attacks us again. "Wow, I've seen him act crazy while drunk, but this is a new low" I say. "They warped his mind during the ghoul process" Hinami says.   
Fortunately, Takizawa decides to run. Mado watches him run from where she is beside Haise. Soon, Arima and his squad reach us. "Getting slow, old man, the enemy ghoul already fled." I say to Arima and go check on Haise. "He'll be alright. Stay with him, Akira?" I ask and she nods. "Hinami, with me" I say and we go to catch up with the rest of Haise's squad. We make it in time to see Ginshi finish off Nutcracker. I smile a little, putting my Quinque away. "And here I thought you guys may need saving." I say activating my Ukaku. "You were busy" Urie says as I go to each one and heal them up. "Sorry, had a fight with Takizawa." I say finishing up with Ginshi. "Are you alright, Ginshi?" I ask. "Huh? Yeah...I'm ok" He says. "Good. I know a certain little boy that would be heartbroken if his favorite uncle didn't come back" I say making him smile a little. "Yeah, can't leave Hineki hanging" Ginshi says.  
It wasn't much longer after that, the Auction Raid concluded. After debriefings, writing reports, and a lot of other political bullshit, I was finally able to rest. Coming down into the lobby, I find Urie. "Hey, Urie. Figured you would be back at the house by now" I say. He looks at me. "I..I wanted to talk to you about something" He says looking a little uncomfortable. "Ok, let's talk. Come on" I say and we leave the building. "Where are we going?" Urie asks. "Somewhere less stuffy. I'm tired, sore, and hungry. So, we are going to a small cafe we know. What did you want to talk about?" I ask. Urie rubs his head. "Well....I like someone, but I'm not sure how to approach them. We're complete opposites" He says. 'Where is he going with this?' I think. 'Your bed' the voice says, but I brush it off. "They say opposites attract, Urie." I say. "True, but they're..." He says stopping. "They're what?" I ask looking back at him. Urie takes a deep breath. "They're a guy" He says surprising me. 'That was...unexpected' I think. "Are they in our squad?" I ask and he nods blushing.  
"So, either Haise, Ginshi, or Tooru" I say. He sighs. "Tooru.....I like Tooru" He says. I giggle knowing that she is in fact a woman. "are you laughing at me?" Urie asks starting to get a little mad. "No, just this whole day in general. It has been crazy" I say and he nods. "So, what do I do?" He asks. "You want my honest opinion?" I ask and he nods. "Be honest with Tooru. He's young, but I don't think he would brush you off" I say knowing that besides Haise, Tooru had a crush on Urie. "Our lives can end at any time. Don't waste what time you may have left with caculating the worst outcomes" I say as we come up to the Re cafe. "Welcome to Re" Yomo says as we come in. "Hey dad" I say and he smiles.  
"You just missed Hineki. He and Touka went to the park" Eto says coming into the dining area. I smile and hug her. "Actually, we came for something to eat. Today was exhausting." I say and she nods. "So, a tea and a coffee and two lunch platters?" Eto asks and we nod. "You know us so well, sis" I say. "You order the same thing everytime. I should by now" She says and gets to work as we take a window seat. "Mind if I ask something, Hikari?" Urie asks. "Sure" I say and look out the window. "Everytime I ask to talk, you bring us here and we sit at the same table, eating the same food. Why?" He asks. I sigh. "Look outside, Urie. Tell me what you see." I say. I hear him sigh. "I see the city. Calm on the surface, but festering under it all. A powder keg ready to blow." He says. "hmmm, thanks Eto" I say as she bring over our order. "No problem." she says and goes in the back.   
"I see a city as well, but more intriquite than that as well. Hundreds of lives, Countless memories and dreams. Some more realistic than others, but essentually the same. I see the families that work hard everyday to survive, to live. I see endless potential, both for good and bad. From day to day the balance between good and bad shifts and we are caught in the middle, capable of either." I say and take a drink of my tea. "So, no matter how hard I fight, it changes nothing?" Urie asks drinking his coffee. "I never said that. The balance is like a woven cloth. We each are a thread, unable to see the picture we help weave in the world around us. Sometimes, the thread can unravel, get tangled, or even break. However, only by working together, do we get a glimpse of the whole picture. Does that make sense?" I ask and eat my meal. "You should write that down. Perfect speach for new recruits, but yeah...I think I understand now." I nod.  
"When we came in, you just followed my lead. You let me deal with ordering our food, and agreed what we had. You are, at this time, a follower, lost in his own tangle of threads, trying to find his place in this world. If you truly want to get stronger, untangle your thread, Urie. Let others in." I say and pay for the meal. "I'm heading back. You coming?" I ask and Urie shakes his head. "I...I need to think." He says and I nod. I go to the back to talk to Eto before leaving. "Hey,sis" I say and she looks up at me from her laptop. "Hey" I sit down across from her. "There was reports that Amon was at the Auction Raid." I say and she looks at me hopefully. "Are you sure?" She asks and I nod. "Same physical form, same strength" I say and Eto smiles a little. "Noro comes by once in a while to check on me, but I'm alright.....it just hurts so much....you never told me love could hurt so much." Eto says.  
"I never said it was easy, Eto. Yeah, it can hurt like hell, not knowing if they're even still alive. Tortured with the knowledge that you wouldn't even know if something did happen. It's almost too much to bear." I say and she looks at me. "How do you do it, sis?" Eto asks. "I don't even know that myself anymore, Eto. All I do know is that I can hope that someday, Hide will come through the door and never have to leave me again. That, no matter how long, it's worth it seeing Hineki laugh and play without a care" I say and she nods. "I..I am a virgin....I always wanted that magical moment for Amon and I.....I just don't know if it will ever happen." Eto says looking down. I gently squeeze her hand. "It will, sis. You'll see. Amon will come home to you. He's just a little lost right now." I say and she smiles.  
I eventually make it home and Tooru is up still sitting on the couch. "Hey, tooru. Are you alright?" I ask. She nods. "Want to talk about whatever's got you up so late?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Ok, don't stay up too late, Tooru. It's not good for your health." I say and go to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the promotion ceremony, Hikari finds herself on the roof again. A favorite Uncle makes an appearance. Hikari pounders on the future, and Hineki is growing by leaps and bounds.

Hikari's POV  
I listen as the ceremony goes on, and promotions are handed out. Everyone of them are well deserved and I'm happy for my teammates. My thoughts go to Hide and Hineki and I can't help but feel a pang of sorrow. "And finally, Mrs Hikari Nagachika" Yoshitoki says surprising me. 'No one said anything about me being promoted' I think and step forward. "Please, come up here beside me, If you will." Yoshitoki says and I do so feeling even more confused. "It is with great pleasure that I am able to say this. Mrs Hikari Nagachika, As of tomorrow morning, you are in charge of the Twenteith ward branch office. Congratulations, Nagachika" Yoshitoki says and I look at him in shock. I call already tell that my team is having trouble keeping from cheering. I bow before everyone. "Thank you, I will do my best to honor your faith in me, Sir" I say.  
After the ceremony, I try to slip away, my anxiety coming at me on full, but I get stopped by practically every member of the CCG. I try my best to remain cool and collected, despite my anxiety. "Ah, Nagachika, may I have a word? I have a few things I need to discuss with you" Kijima says. "Certainly, Kijima" I say. 'What now?' I think as I follow him, but surprised when I find myself at the exit. "Sorry for lying, but you looked like a human in a pack of blood ghouls out there. Are you alright?" Kijima asks. 'Ok, definitly a friend' I think taking a deep breath. "I grew up completely isolated. My anxiety doesn't usually cause a problem if I know I will be center stage. Darn Yoshitoki, he had to think it would be great to surprise me. Don't get me wrong, I am surprised and honored, but I still have problems with large crowds." I say and Kijima nods. "It's that anxiety that can make or break an investigator. You make it work because it keeps you alert to what's around you. Don't ever let your edge dull. I was not joking when I said I expected great things from you. Good Night, Nagachika." Kijima says and goes to leave. "Kijima?" I say and he looks back at me. "Yes?" he asks. "I'm sure you are aware that my friends call me Kari. I wanted to let you know I consider you a friend" I say making him smile. "As I do you, Kari." He says and goes back to the party.  
The party is still in full swing when I get home. I get changed and clean up the place so Haise doesn't have to worry about it. I then go up on the roof again, laying down where I know that no one will see me from the road and think a bit. Four years....in Four years, I did what I only dreamed about. Sure, the world is still crazy, but things won't settle right away. I hear someone jump onto the roof and stand up quickly, taking a defensive stance. "Whoa...easy, Kari" A large, cloaked figure says. "Uncle Amon?" I ask surprised. "Yeah, It's me" He says lowering his hood. I sigh and hug him. Then, I punch him. "Shit, Kari" He says rubbing his chin. "You're a ghoul now, suck it up. That's for coming to see me before seeing poor Eto. She's been worried even more than I have!" I say and sit down again. He sighs and sits beside me. "I guess I did deserve that. How have you been? I heard there's a big party at the CCG." Amon says and I nod. "My anxiety came back. So, I slipped away early with Kijima's help. I swear, I'm going to get Yoshitoki back for what he did." I say.  
"What happened?" Amon asks now curious. "Nothing much...just told everyone during the ceremony that I'm the new Director of the Twenteith Ward Branch Office." I say. Amon just stares at me in shock. "Yeah...that was my reaction too. He apparently wanted it to be a surprise. I really don't know if I really earned it, or if he's trying to get me to fuck his ass. I swear every guy in the CCG act like they are children whenever I'm around. If it's not Yoshitoki, it's Arima. And if it's not Arima, It's Abara. I mean, seriously? How many times do I have to remind them that I am Happily married to Hide before they get the hint? *hugs knees* It's hard enough that Hide is undercover. I don't need all of this stress, and now I'm a branch Director? I just hope I don't break....Kijima doesn't seem to think so." I say. "Kijima's a great judge of character. If he says he believes in you, he means it. He's a legend in his own right." Amon says and I nod.  
"Something else doesn't seem right. It's like someone is intentionally trying to keep me out of the field. I'm not a child! I can hold my own!" I say putting my forehead against my knees. "Maybe someone is. Either they see you as a threat or they see you as a measure for a last resort. Either way is kind of a compliment, if you think about it. However, I do see what you're saying. It bothered me how quickly they were promoting you when there was plenty of more experienced investigators that could do it just as well, if not better. But, conspiricy theories aside, you being a Director isn't such a bad idea. With you being a unicorn, you see things in a way that the CCG has been straying from." Amon says. "It's also a chance to cause massive damage if I fall....If I become a fallen Caladrius, The CCG has every right to get rid of me." I say and he nods.   
"Anyways, how is Eto? I know I should see her...I'm just...." Amon trails off. "Scared?" I ask and he nods. "I do love her, you know, even more than you, if that was possible. I just don't know what she will think about me now" He says and I start to laugh. "What?" He asks. "That's what's keeping you away? You do realise that this is Eto right? She'd probably go even more crazy over you. You two can train together without her having to worry about going too rough with you. You two will have a better understanding of each other....*frowns* besides...it's not like she has as much time as a normal human or even an artifical ghoul" I say. Amon looks at me confused. "What are you talking about?" He asks concerned. I sigh. "What most people don't know is that natural one eye ghouls age quicker on the inside than humans and normal ghouls. Arima's blind in one eye and going blind in the other. Eto isn't that bad, but she's a little older than I am." I say.   
"And what about you?" He asks worried. "I feel fine. I guess my healing abilities heal me as my body gets older, allowing me to live as long as a normal ghoul or human, but that's because I'm a unicorn as well as a one eye ghoul. Artifical ghouls are technically still human in their DNA, so, they are fine." I say and he nods. "So...I have been wasting what time I may have left with her because I was scared?" He says. "Pretty much. Geez, what's with me giving love advice lately? I should start charging a fee" I say laying back on the roof. Amon chuckles and gets up. "I best go see Eto." He says. "Be ready to dodge whatever she has on hand to throw at you for your idiotcy. Oh, Hineki is there for the week if you want to see him too. I swear Hineki's going to be a genius. He's already walking and talking" I say and Amon nods before leaving.  
I sigh and look up at the sky. 'Perhaps Amon is right, I may be overthinking it' I think. I drift off there on the roof. "Oh...Ma Man was right, you are up here, Kari" I hear Saiko say as I wake up in the morning. "Oh...must have drifted off last night. That's not good for my back" I say and stand up to stretch. Saiko chuckles. "So, you left in a hurry last night. Are you alright?" Saiko asks sitting down as I sit back down. "Yeah....you know how my anxiety can get. I don't like a large group of people crowding me. I don't mind small groups like our squad, but I just can't deal with the sea of CCG from last night" I say and she nods. "Yeah...I hear ya. I don't really like having to be center of attention either. It really makes me uncomfortble." Saiko says. "Hey Saiko! Mr Sas didn't send ya up there to goof off!" We hear Ginshi yell from a window and I giggle. "Oh yeah...Ma man is getting ready for a dinner party tonight. Everyone is pitching in" Saiko says. "I guess I just got drafted." I joke. "Haven't we already?" Saiko asks as we go inside.  
Song Choice: A miilion dreams from The Greatest Showman - Nightcore female version  
My right eye twitches at the state of the kitchen. 'I just cleaned it last night. How can it look like a war zone this quickly?' I think and shove Ginshi to the sink and take over what he was doing. "Kari? What the hell?" Ginshi says. "Remember the last time you cooked, Ginshi?" I ask as he sighs. "Don't remind me" He replies. "You can help by cleaning up as we cook" I say and he gets busy. Eventually, we get everything ready and we have time to get cleaned up before the dinner party. I go into my room and lock the door, the memory of Haise barging into my bathroom still fresh in my mind. I go take a shower and quickly get dressed in a dress shirt and a pair of slacks with my usual black heels.  
I hear a knock coming from downstairs and I head down. I smile seeing Arima, Akira, and Kureo Mado. "Hey guys" I say and give Kureo and Akira a hug. I shake Arima's hand. We sit at the table. "We never got the chance to congratulate you last night Little Kari" Kureo says. "I had an anxiety attack and had to get away from the sea of CCG. Thank god for Kijima. He got me away from the crowd." I say and Akira frowns. "What? You didn't know? It doesn't happen during fights, just crowded parties and social events. Kijima thinks it keeps me alert." I say and she nods. We fill our plates as Haise opens some wine. He starts to fill glasses. "None for me, Haise." I say. "I know, you don't drink." He says and I nod ignoring the stares from the others. We end up laughing and having fun as the food starts to vanish along with the wine.  
I end up on the roof again...."So, like the bird you are, you roost in high places, Little Kari." A voice says and I see Kureo Mado climb up the ladder he insisted on putting up so people could find me. I smile a little and look at the skyline. "Hide would have loved this...." I say and Kureo sits beside me. "He would have. He is truly a lucky man to have such a loyal wife. May relationships fall apart for Spymasters." Kureo says. "Sounds like you have experience on the matter" I say. "Not personally, but I've seen plenty of couples lose their passion for each other due to the strain it puts on the marriage. You're far stronger a woman than many I have seen, and you are still very young. So, is that why you are here on the roof instead of inside with the others?" Kureo asks. "Not really....just something more pleasent to think about then what bothers me." I say. "The promotion?" Kureo asks and I nod.  
"I don't really feel like I deserve it. Yoshitoki keeps trying to lead me astray along with several other high brass. It doesn't sit well with me. I always wanted to earn my place, not take the worn path. I worked so hard to be trusted, Kureo. I don't want to lose that respect because of the rumors that can come from it." I say. "You could have declined the position" He says. "Not how Yoshitoki informed me of it. I didn't know until the announcement at the ceremony." I say and he nods. "I see your problem" He says and I nod. "Any idea of who you want for your second? Every branch director has one." Kureo says. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if he'd accept. He's pretty well respected and would stop any kind of lewd rumors. He's strong and has a good sense of humor. We get along and he isn't trying to get me in bed" I say. "He's sounds like quite the investigator" Kureo says. I smile at him. "You are, Kureo" I say and he starts laughing. "Ok, kid. I see what you did there, and I accept. You know this is going to piss some people off, right?" Kureo says. I shrug. "So? I need someone that I trust with everything from my shoe size to my life. You fit the bill, Kureo. Besides, You're long overdo for a promotion. Anyone can agree with that" I say.  
"Anyways, we should probably go inside before Akira comes up after us" Kureo says and I nod. We head inside to Haise handing out gifts. "Hikari, we have a special one for you. Yoshitoki sent it as an apology for the misunderstanding. He said he didn't mean to sound like a bribe for...that" Arima says and Hide comes in the door. "....Hide...." I say and start to tear up. He comes over and gently touches my cheek. "I'm here, Kari, and I'm not leaving anymore. I'm on permanent loan to the Twenteith Ward Branch office." He says and I hug him crying. He holds me tight. "So, I-I-I'm your boss....again" I joke. "You always were." Hide says and kisses me deeply to everyone's cheers. "Yokitoki pulled some strings. Hide's partnered up with Shinohara since Juuzou has his own squad now." Arima says.  
I smile. "I know this may seem rude, but...there's a little boy that should see his daddy" I say and Hide's face lights up. "Go, we can clean up" Ginshi says and the others nod. I grab my coat and purse and we leave. "Kaneki really looks happy." Hide says and I nod. "Yeah, he's still struggling, but he's almost there." I say holding Hide's hand. "I really missed this, Kari. It was hell being away from you." He says. I smile understanding. "I think I had it a little easier. I had Hineki" I say and he nods. I smile. "So, how's Eto holding up?" Hide asks as we cross an intersection. "She's doing well, all things considered" I say and Hide nods. "I couldn't dig up where they're making artifical ghouls, but I do know Yoshimura is alive." He says and I nod.   
"We thought as much" I say and he nods. "So, who's your second?" Hide asks. "I'm choosing Kureo. There's no way you can be jealous of him" I say. "Of course I can. He gets to spend all day with you and I'm stuck with Shinohara." Hide jokes and I giggle. We soon reach Re and go inside. "Come on, you can say it" We hear Yomo say. "We...Wel..Welcome To RE!" We hear with giggling following. I look to see Hineki sitting on Yomo's shoulders. "Hey there sweetie! Aren't you so smart!" I say and Hineki squeals happily, making his grandfather flinch a little. Yomo chuckles. "He's been trying to say it all day. Makes the customers smile." Yomo says. "Down....Pwease?" Hineki says adding the please as an afterthought.   
Yomo goes in front of the counter and puts Hineki down. Hineki Tries to get up. "He's been standing a lot better too. Mostly falling down though...." Yomo trails off as Hineki starts to walk, wobbling a little, towards his daddy. "That's it, son. Come to daddy" Hide says, kneeling, as I catch it all on my phone. Hineki almost makes it, but falls into Hide's arms at the end. "Gotcha!" Hide says and stands up holding Hineki. "Dadadadada" Hineki says happily. I smile with pride and hug my boys. We hear a click. "Perfect!" a voice says. We look to see a young woman holding a camera. "Oh, hey, Hori. How much for that one?" Hide asks. "It's on the house, Hide. You have a beautiful family." She says and Hide smiles. "Thanks" He says. "I'll drop it off here when I get it developed" She says and leaves.  
"Friend of your's?" I ask. "Informant, totally different thing" Hide says and I nod. "Strange...." I say noticing how quiet it is. "What?" Hide asks. "Eto would be hugging me like crazy or squealing in happiness by now" I say. "She had to head out for some reason" Yomo says. "Mon! Mon!" Hineki says and we see Eto and Amon heading up to the cafe. Eto has a flush to her cheeks and a look in her eyes I recognize. They come in. "We..Wel...Welcome To Re!" Hineki says making Eto and Amon smile big. "Awe, Hineki. Did Papa Yomo teach you that?" Eto says coming over. Hineki giggles as Eto tickles his chin. "You missed Hineki's first steps" I say making Eto pout. "Awww no fair!" She says. "Don't worry, I recorded it" I say. She smiles. "I so want a copy!" Eto says and I giggle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikari watches as The CCG faces off with Rose, a group of Blood Ghouls. But something is bothering her. What is this chill on her back? What is this whisper on the wind? What is watching Hikari in the shadows? What will happen when an unexpected ally rises from the shadows? How will this change everything? The truth behind the fallen Caladrius is revealed, and Hikari can not be any more worried.

Hikari's POV  
I watch the battle go on from the command post. 'I don't like this...I should be out there' I think. "Stand Fast, Hikari. I know it is hard, watching all of this, but we must remain steadfast. People depend on us to hold things together." Yoshitoki says and I nod. I watch and observe the situation. This was my first time in this position. So, I was following Yoshitoki's lead. "They have rose on the run. We have Mirumo Tsukiyama in custody." a report comes in. "Hikari, how should we proceed?" Yoshitoki asks. "...Have the forces continue to search for the rest of them. If it can be avoided, do not kill them. There has to be a reason that A peaceful group like this turned to blood. Bring Mirumo to me. We will have some words." I say and step outside.  
Soon enough, They bring Mirumo into an area I had set up. I have my back to him as they bring him in. "Apologies for the treatment. Humans tend to get hotheaded when they've been hunted." I say and set a cup of coffee on the table in front of Mirumo. I pour myself a cup of tea. "Please, have a seat, and we'll have a nice chat" I say. Miruma frowns. "Is this some kind of joke?" He asks, clearly aggrivated. "Do I sound like I'm laughing? I am trying to remain civil." I say, my knuckles white. Miruma takes a seat and I sit across from him. "So....Why the sudden change, Miruma? Your family was one of the first to accept the peace laws." I say and take a drink of my tea. Miruma looks at me a moment before taking a sip of his coffee. "The why....Shuu was ill. Has been since Kaneki lost his memories. The flesh given willingly wasn't making any change in his health." Miruma says.   
I look at him. "And it never occured that you could have requested my assistance?" I ask. "With the history between you and shuu, I did not believe it to be wise." He says. I nod. "The CCG are on orders to capture, if they can, not kill. A small mercy to your family." I say and he nods. "You truly are one of them, Nagachika" Miruma says. "One of who?" I ask, putting my tea down. "You don't drink coffee due to the Quinic acid found in all coffee. True Unicorns all have this weakness, as do the fallen Caladrius" Miruma says and drinks his coffee again. I watch him a moment. "You truly captured my interest at the auction, Nagachika. However, I'm not the only one that noticed you. There are worse things than blood ghouls and fallen Caladrius hiding in the shadows. Much worse." He says. Then, a sudden chill goes down my back. Miruma jumps surprised. "It's here....A reaper." He says, voice tinted with fear. "What is a reaper?" I ask. Miruma looks at me. "Only the most dangerous of ghouls. A ghoul that only can feed on ghouls. It's particular favorite is fallen Caladrius" He says.  
"Nagachika, we have a problem!" Amon says coming into the tent. I get up and grab my quinque. "I'm aware of the situation, Amon. Take Miruma and any of his household to a secure location...things are about to get chaotic" I say and leave the tent. Kureo sees me leave and comes after me. "I thought you were supposed to remain at the command center?" He says, carrying his own quinque. "There's going to be trouble...the kind that investigators won't be able to handle." I say. "Nagachika...Kari, what are you talking about?" Kureo says grabbing my arm. I stop. "Unicorns....weren't rare because of the poor choices of ghouls. They were hunted down, Kureo." I say and he lets go. "What?" He says a little stunned. "Something...worse than Sasayai Shi is here. A ghoul that tops the food chain. A ghoul that can only feed on ghouls, and it's not on anyone's side." I say.  
I soon hear a screeching sound that puts me automatically on the defensive, raising my shield around Kureo and myself. My instinct proves accurate when crystals start to rain on the barrier. Drawing my quinque, I look up to see a large form. It looks like a huge Falcon with blood red plumage and black gems decorating its head, wings, and tail feathers. Its eyes, both pure black, rest on me, intent on its prize. The gems on its body begin to glow and it shoots its crystals again. This time, even though the barrier keeps them from going any further, it shatters. I frown "Kureo, retreat" I say. "I can't do that, Kari. I won't leave you with this thing" Kureo says drawing his own quinque. "Stubbron to a fault...don't get mad if I can't protect, you, old man" I say. He snorts. "No one lives forever, Little Kari" He says and I transform into my Caladrius form. The air pressure decreases, causing the wind to whip around us and the air to heat up suddenly.  
I shoot up into the sky, where there is more room to fight without putting everyone else in danger. The Reaper follows me, firing more crystals. I roll, avoiding them, my instincts screaming to run. It turns into a chase as I try my best to avoid his attacks. I turn and fire my own crystal feathers, Washi No Tsume giving me the extra power I need to fight him back. The feathers explode on contact, but I know that didn't stop him. I have barely have time to avoid the coming attack. The smoke clears with a powerful beat of the reaper's wings as he races back after me. I fire again, but this time, it dodges with ease and his talons dig into my wings. I dig my own claws into him, trying to escape, a small part of me in a full panic like prey caught in the predator's clutches. The reaper bites down on my neck, tearing a strip out of it. I manage to break away from it, my vision starting to get blurry.A fire starts to spread in my body from where the Reaper bit my neck and I start to lose the ability to fly straight. The reaper soon catches up to me. 'So...this is the end...Hide, everyone...I'm so sorry...I wasn't strong enough.' I think as I barely feel something catch me in its talons as everything goes black.   
I wake up, my body heavy as lead, and aching. My neck and arms are heavily bandaged along with my chest. Then, my mother walks in and I try to get up...try to defend myself. She rushes over. "Hikari...no, stay down. You're in no condition to be moving around." She says, the venom from our last encounter no where to be found. "I..I don't understand..." I say as she makes me lay back down. "I would be surprised if you weren't confused at least a little" She says putting a cool wash cloth on my forehead, easing the ache in my head. "You have a fever and the Reaper's poison is still coursing through your body. It will take time for your body to expell it." She says. The door opens, revealing Yoshimura. He looks worse for wear, but alive all the same. "Yoshi...mura..." I say starting to tear up. "It's really me, Hikari. I can handle this, Tsuki. Get some rest. It's been two days." He says and my mother nods and leaves him with me. He takes the seat beside me.   
"Where..where are we?" I ask. "We're currently on Rushima Island with Aogiri Tree." Yoshimura says. My chest siezes up, making me cough. Yoshimura makes me sit up and steadies me as I go into a coughing fit. It's a few minutes before it eases and Yoshimura helps me drink some water. The door opens again, this time Sasayai Shi comes into the room. He looks a little worn, a bit more...human than the last time we met. "How is she, Father?" He asks, surprising me a bit. "The poison is constricting her lungs, but it should pass soon, Kenji" Yoshimura says. He nods and sits in the other chair. "You have questions...I can tell." Kenji says. "Why?" I say. "Why save you?" Kenji asks and I nod. "You may find this hard to believ, but I was never truly against you, Hikari." He says. "I'll brew you some tea, kenji" Yoshimura says and leaves me with the owl of corruption. "I was part of a group of Unicorns that fought against the reaper for many years. It never stops hunting...never stops feeding. Due to it only hunting ghouls, it was able to remain hidden from the CCG. This also allowed it to grow its power without restraint." He says.  
He helps me sit up as another bout of coughing comes, making my body shake. "The reaper's poison is a potent version of an acid found in coffee. It is this acid that keeps ones like us from enjoying coffee like other ghouls. Unicorns were never about the choices of the ghoul, but a rarity born like a healthy one eye ghoul like my sister, Eto. For you to be a one eye ghoul and a unicorn is like hitting a bullet with a smaller bullet, riding a horse, blindfolded, and drunk." Kenji says helping me drink the water he offers. "The reaper has existed for a very long time, and his power is strong. However, he is not without his weaknesses. Reapers only hunt at night. The sunlight is like acid on their flesh. Reapers also are weaker in their humanoid form. They also can't mingle in public. They stand out too much." Kenji says. "How so?" I ask, my chest starting to loosen up. "Well...they look like a rotted corpse, like those zombies in those horror movies. Can you imagine the panic that it would cause just walking through tokyo?" Kenji says and checks my temperature. He sighs. "Your fever finally broke. That means the poison is weak enough for your body to begin recovering." He says.  
"How did you fall? If I can ask." I say. "It...It was a very bad experience. There's a group called the clowns. They're ghouls that serve as the hunters for the reaper. They bring him food, they live to pull their strings and get to study him." Kenji says. "Study?" I say confused. "Yeah, they want to make more reapers. The organization known as V raised me originally to fight against the reaper, but soon decided that they would do better to cause me to fall and feed me to the reaper. That's what they were doing to you, but you never noticed." He says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "Yoshitoki and his whole family are Blood ghouls that serve the reaper. Ever wonder what happens to the ghouls at cochlea when their time is up?" He says. "It's a perfect set up....It has a near constant supply of food" Yoshimura says coming in with tea for us both. "So, how did you end up here, Yoshimura?" I ask taking a drink of my tea, the warm liquid easing my sore throat. He sits down. "Kenji and Ayato located where the artifical ghouls were being made. They could only get me free before they were discovered, unfortunately." he says and I nod.  
Kenji gets up. "I'll leave her to you, Father. There is something I must do." He says and leaves. "Things look better between you two" I say and Yoshimura nods. "After Ayato told him what really happened to his mother, he started to change. I think your mother also had a hand in his change. It's not impossible for a fallen Caladrius to regain their humanity, but they will never be a pure Caladrius again. Their bodies are already stained by blood." He says and I nod. "So, what happened to the reaper?" I ask. "Kenji and I arrived in time to catch you before the Reaper could. Apologies for your chest injuries. I did not mean to cause them." Yoshimura says. "You were the one that caught me" I say and he nods. "It's alright. I'll heal." I say. "Not for some time though." Yoshimura says. "The poison greatly weakened your body. It will take quite some time to be able to get on your feet again without help." Yoshimura says and I nod.  
Time skip after the attack on cochlea  
I watch the screen, horrified. "The body count continues to rise as more ghoul centers are attacked, leaving carnage in it's wake. The Ghoul codenamed Reaper has been attacking Ghoul communities left and right. It's hunger seems to have no end. Where is the so called Unicorn? Reports say that it has been killed in the first open battle against the Reaper. The CCG held a memorial service for the Young director of the twenteith ward branch, Hikari Nagachika. Nagachika is survived by her husband, Hideyoshi and her son, Hineki-" Yoshimura turns the tv off. "You shouldn't be watching that" Yoshimura says bringing me some tea. "I know...I just....my boys...everyone thinks I'm dead." I say starting to cry. "It was better that way. You needed to recover. You're still recovering." Ayato says coming in, but he's not alone. My eyes widen. "Hide....." I say and he rushes over and hugs me tight. "Dammit, Kari! I told you to come back" He says but not really mad. I hold him tightly afraid to let him go. "Where's Hineki?" I ask. "He's with Eto. Her, Amon, Touka, Kaneki, and the others will be here soon. A good chunk of the CCG is dead from trying to fight off the reaper at Cochela." Hide says but he's holding something back.  
"Hide? What is it?" I ask, making him look at me. "Kenji...he's dead. The reaper got him while he was helping defend one of the ghoul settlements." Hide says and I look at my hands. Kenji was gone..."Eto is going to take it hard." I say. "She already is. She hardly sleeps anymore and Amon has to convince her to eat, but I think she'll cheer up when she sees her father" Hide says and I nod. Hide looks at my injuries. "You went missing over a month ago. Shouldn't those be healed?" Hide asks. "The reaper's poison weakened my body quite a bit. It's taking me as long as a human to heal this time, but tomorrow the bandages come off" I say and he nods. Soon, the others arrive. They stare at me in shock. "Mama..." Hineki says and reaches for me starting to cry. Eto hands him to me and I hug him close to me. "Hey baby....Mama missed you" I say and kiss his head. "Kari..." Eto says. I look at her. "Sorry I didn't contact you guys. I was too weak to even pick up a teacup some days." I say and they nod. "Ok, the border is secure." I hear as my dad, Yomo comes in. "What's everyone doing just standing in the door?" He asks and they let him past them. "Hey dad" I say.  
Yomo slowly comes over. His face gives away no emotion, but his eyes betray the mix of emotions under the surface. "This isn't a trick, right?" He says. "No, Yomo, it isn't" my mother says coming in. My dad stares at her in shock. "Yuki...." He says. "It's actually tsuki, but yeah. It's me" She says and comes over to me. "So, this is the little cutie you told me about." She says and tickles hineki's chin, making him laugh. "Tsuki...I.." Yomo says. She frowns. "Not right now, Rei. We will talk, but not right now." She says and leaves the room. Dad watches her leave. "Kenji and her were married" I say. My dad nods understanding now and hugs me and hineki both. "Sorry for the wait." A voice says making everyone freeze but me. "Dad...." Eto says as he puts a tray of coffee cups on the table. He smiles softly. "Hello, everyone" He says and is tackled by Eto. He hugs her as she cries, face buried in his chest. "It's ok, Eto." He says rubbing her back. Eto finally stops crying and looks up at her father exhausted. "You should rest, Eto. You have to be strong to carry your baby" Yoshimura says surprising everyone. "Eto?" Amon says coming over to him, the mark obvious on his neck from Eto. Eto nods to amon and he whirls her around.  
The next day, I'm finally able to move around. I go outside and find Kaneki leaning against a railing. "Hey Kaneki" I say and he looks at me. "Hey, feeling better?" He asks and I nod. He watches the kids play as Akira comes up with her father. "Little Kari" Kureo says surprised. I smile a little. "Hey you guys" I say and Akira punches my arm. "Akira! She only just recovered" Kaneki says as she pulls me into a hug. "You had everyone worried" She says. "I didn't intent on vanishing like that. I really had no choice. The reaper's poison almost killed me" I say and she nods. Kureo comes over. "Well, things became a mess after you vanished. We lost Arima and Kijima." Kureo says and I look away trying not to cry again. "Hey, Arima went how he wanted. He got sick without you boosting his immune system. He went down fighting at cochlea, but he told me to makes sure you got this. He said that Kenji requested it be made from him for you." He says handing me a quinque. "Sorry to say, your's is destroyed. We found it after that fight." Akira says.  
I move far enough away from them before I bring it out. 'Sorry I broke my promise....take care of Aogiri for me' Kenji's voice says as we sync without issue. My powers react to it and it starts off as a sword, before Rc cells flow from it, going up my arm, leaving black armor with white and gold accents in it's wake. When it's done, I'm holding a greatsword and wearing a suit of black armor with white and gold accents and wings. one wing is black with red crystals and the other is white with blue crystals. Both my eyes shine from behind the mask, one gold, the other red. A long, demonic like tail curls around my feet. "Whoa...that was a pretty intense reaction." Akira says. "The Unicorn, even though fallen, died to protect others. If a murdered unicorn's quinque kills the user, the other end would combine with the existing power of the user. Never thought I would actually see the Nephalem Quinque." Kureo says. I soon put it away, returning to my normal self. "Thank you, Kenji. I will carry out your final wish" I say.  
That night, we hold a party for Kaneki and Touka's wedding. I smile and a glass is shoved in my hand. I look to see Hide grinning like crazy. "Hide....you know I don't drink" I say. "Come on, Kari, just one glass. For Kaneki and Touka" He says and I sigh. "Fine, but I cannot be blamed for my actions" I say. However, before I can take a drink, the area lights up like the daytime. Shielding my eyes, I see Tooru standing at the edge of the area with a group of people. "These ghouls are classified as blood ghouls, execute without mercy." We hear Tooru say. "We have to evacuate!" I say and the others start getting people to safety. I stop Tooru as she tries to kill a child. "Tooru, are you insane!" I say, tooru's knives biting into my palms. "So, the rumors were true, You turned your back on us, Hikari. I didn't want to believe it, but here you are with teach. You two...are coming back with me to face justice." She says and tries to attack again. "Kari!" Hide yells tossing me my quinque. I activate it and the armor blocks Tooru's attack.  
She flips back and glares at me. "So typical of you, hiding behind your toys. Just like you did in the qunix squad!" She says and charges at me. To most, it would seem like I teleported behind Tooru, but it was just my speed. "I hid behind no one, Tooru. I never saw anyone as something to be thrown away." I say and block her attack again. 'Should knock her out if I can't get through to her. I have a lot more power than I did before. I can kill her if I'm not careful' I think. We hear a scream and Kaneki looks that way. "That was Touka!" He says suddenly worried. "Go! I have this!" I say. he nods and runs off towards Touka's screams. "He won't make it...and even if he does, he's a dead man." Tooru says. I'm about to attack Tooru, when Urie gets between us, making me stop. "Tooru, stop this!" He says looking at her. "....Tch, get out of my way Urie!" She yells at him. Urie moves, but not out of the way. He hugs Tooru. "Tooru...please stop this. Please, don't make me kill the one I love" He says making her freeze. "Urie...." she says dropping her quinque. Urie kisses her, sending his message home. She blushes. "Oh, Urie, you're not gay. Tooru's a girl" I say making Tooru laugh at his face.We then hear a loud noise as the ground starts to shake. I frown as a familar sense of dread washes over me. Suddenly, what looks to be giant centipedes shoot out of the ground. My eyes widen, and I take flight, racing for where Touka is. "Touka!" I yell and grab her outstretched hand. I get her away from the area. "That...that was Kaneki" She says once we land. "What happened?" I ask. "They cut his arms and legs off and he kept coming....then this" She says and I nod.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against this next threat kicks into high gear. Once enemies must put everything aside for the better of everyone. Standing above the battlefield, Hikari comes to a conclusion and takes action as the others work to locate Kaneki. Upon waking up, Kaneki is adament in taking out the other core, but will they succeed or will the reaper stand in their way? Find out in this final thrilling chapter of The Masks We Wear!!!!

Hikari's POV  
I stand watch wearing Sasayai Shi. Kenji may have disguarded the name as a person, but it suits him now that he's a quinque. I maintain the shield as humans are rushed through to the safety within. I scan the area for more survivors as Hinami listens for them. This whole mess is a disaster. Hopefully one we can recover from before it's too late. "They told me to look high for you, Nagachika" Miruma Tsukiyama says coming up. "A wretched sight, isn't it?" He says standing next to me. "I try to reserve judgement for killers and torturers" I say. "But hasn't Kaneki killed enough?" He points out. "I have been thinking about that for some time. This....form, how it feeds...it's not like Kaneki." I say. "How so?" Miruma asks. "Kaneki, even though he has changed, doesn't feed like this. He still holds value to every life....this..it's more like Rize." I say. Miruma nods in understanding. "So, she must be still alive somewhere as well." He says. I nod. "This thing stinks of her as well as Kaneki. Even if we do find Kaneki, we still have to find Rize" I say and then we hear a screeching noise.  
"Figures he would show himself. The air is heavy enough that the clouds are blocking out the sun." I say and stretch my wings as my tail whips back and forth. "Mr Miruma! We need your help!" Takizawa say coming up to the roof. He looks a lot better since he and Akira finally got together. "How can I be of assistance?" He asks. "Is it possible to acquire a large number of metal detectors? Kaneki was wearing a wedding ring when this happened." He says. "I can manage it. Nagachika?" Miruma says looking at me. "You guys handle finding Kaneki and Rize. I'll handle the reaper." I say and take off into the sky. I fly towards the reaper. It doesn't take him long to realize that I'm coming for him. He shoots his crystals at me, but I slice them in half with my sword. Sensing something changed, the reaper screeches and charges at me. I do a roll and slice at it's stomach as it passes me.  
"What? Didn't think I would have any bite?" I say as It glares at me. He sends more of crystals at me, which I evade. Rc cells then start to disperse, forming what looks to be insects. They start to swarm me as I try to evade them. Whipping my tail, I manage to keep them off as I continue to fight. (I suck at this. going to assume this is how the fight goes on for a while) I land, starting to feel the toll using this form is taking on me. I hope they find Rize soon. I already know they found Kaneki...and he left with Ayato to go after Rize. I roll to avoid being hit by the reaper. Then, everything starts to shake under my feet as parts of the giant kagune starts to fall apart. "Well, it was fun playing with you, but It's time I show you what a real dragon looks like, hmm?" I say plunging my sword into the ground as I take my Caladrius form. With Sasayai Shi, It continues to form. The head lengthens as sharp teeth fill the mouth. My wings become bigger and more reptilian. My tail feathers fuse into a thick scaly tail. When it is over, I am only a little bigger than the reaper. Smoke spills from my mouth as I prepare for my attack. 'This is going to hurt in the morning' I think as I release what appears to be sunlight at the reaper. The reaper tries to escape, but the light quickly eats away at him, leaving only his skull behind. I manage to land before I have to disengage my quinque. My body, heavy from the power I put in that last attack and the fight to that point, feels like a mountain is sitting on me. "Hikari!" I hear Hide yell as I pass out.  
Song Choice: Reaching For Heaven from Ice Princess  
Time Skip 6 years  
Time sure flies when you are fixing a city. Luckily, residents of Tokyo were largely unaffected by the gases that the dragon's parasites gave off. Working together to repair the damage, Humans and ghouls grew closer together and most discontent was settled. Sure, there will always be some that will never accept the ghouls, but we expected that. Me, yeah...I was recovering for most of a year after that fight. Appearently, the body doesn't like being stretched into new forms it never had before. When my bones stopped hurting, I had a lot of physical therapy to go through. Luckily, I had hide, Hineki, and the rest of my family to support me. "Chairman Nagachika, I have those reports" Takizawa says coming into my office. Oh yeah....I was promoted about a year after I recovered completely. What position do I have now? Well, chairman of the CCG. Surprised? I sure was. Guess Kijima was right about me.   
"Thank you, Takizawa. How's Akira?" I ask. He smiles. "She's doing well. The twins are giving her trouble, but what do you expect?" He says. He and Akira tied the knot about a year ago, and Akira was expecting twins. "But I will have to say she's glad not to be as far along as you are" Takizawa says and I chuckle. "I don't doubt that." I say rubbing my belly. I'm almost nine months along, but since I'm constantly babysitting the office, I'm in no danger of being attacked. "You really should head home." He says. "Hide is coming to pick me up. I'll stop working when he gets here." I say and he nods. He leaves as Juuzou practically skips into my office. I giggle. "Hey Juuzou. You seem happy" I say giggling. "Haru said yes!" He says practically bouncing off the walls. "I see, how is Ginshi taking the news?" I ask remembering how Ginshi tried to kill Juuzou for even suggesting going out with his sister.  
"He's chill with it now that he knows I'm serious. Took him long enough" Juuzou says. I nod. "By the way, did you hear? Him and Saiko had a little girl!" Juuzou says sitting on my desk and kicks his feet happily. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah, they named her Ika." He says and I giggle again. "Saiko and her anime." I say. "Oh, one more thing.....Uta's funeral is tomorrow." Juuzou says. "I almost forgot about that....." I say. Uta...His shop was attacked by some anti-ghoul racist jerks. They burned the place to the ground and strung him up like some kind of sideshow act. "How's Itori taking it?" I ask. "She's finally taking better care of herself. Your mom is one scary lady!" Juuzou says. My mom and dad got back together and I have a little brother name Atu. Mom and Dad have been trying to help Itori through the funeral arrangements. "Small comfort when itori found out she was going to be a mom." I say and Juuzou nods. "Speaking about pregnant women, how are you holding up?" Juuzou asks.  
"Doing well, Juuzou." I say. "Have you guys choosen a name yet?" Juuzou asks. "Yeah, We're naming him Rei" I say, causing Juuzou to fall off the desk. "I keep telling you that you're going to fall, Juuzou" I say with a giggle. "Are you serious?" He asks jumping back to his feet. "Of course I am." I say and Juuzou smiles big. Hide then walks in and smiles. "I take it that you told Juuzou what we decided" Hide says hugging me gently. "Yup, he fell of my desk" I say making Hide chuckle. "Anyways, everyone's waiting for us at Anteiku. Ready to go?" Hide asks and I nod. I wave goodbye to Juuzou and we leave to Anteiku. "Juuzou certainly was energetic today" Hide says. "Haru said yes" I say and wince a little. "Are you alright?" Hide asks worried. "Yeah, little Rei is excited that I'm not working anymore" I say and he chuckles. We soon reach Anteiku. It's been rebuilt since the fight against the reaper, with a bigger apartment complex attached to it. Hide helps me get out of the car and we go inside. "Momma, Daddy, Welcome to Anteiku!" Hineki says running up to us.  
"Hineki, what did we say about running when inside?" I say. He looks down. "Sorry" He says. "It's ok, sweetie. Has my little man doing?" I say and he smiles big. "I'm making a Senbazuru!" He says happily. I smile and follow him. "Wow, you made a lot already!" I say looking at all of the paper cranes. "What are you going to wish for, kiddo?" Hide asks. "A baby sister!" Hineki says making me blush, but I don't have the heart to tell him the baby's a boy. "Hin-" Hide tries to say something. "Don't you dare" I say. Hide chuckles. "How many do you have left, Kiddo?" Hide asks. "Last one!" Hineki says and finishes it. I feel a stabbing pain in my stomach. "Hikari? Are you alright?" Hide asks coming over to me. "I..I think it's time" I say. "Hineki, just this once you can run. Go get grandpa Yoshimura!" Hide says and Hineki Runs upstairs. Hide gets me to sit down near the window. Yoshimura and Amon both rush downstairs. "Hineki said Hikari was hurt" Amon says. "The baby's coming" Hide says. They nod and Amon gently picks me up as Eto comes running downstairs. "Hikari, are you ok?" She asks. "The baby's coming a little early, Eto. Can you watch Hineki?" Hide asks. "Of course" She says as Amon rushes me to the ambulance. Hide follows, getting in the car.The baby decided it didn't want to wait to get to the hospital and was coming in the ambulance.   
Hide's POV  
I was following the Ambulance when It suddenly pulls off the road into a parking lot. I park the car and get out. The driver came over to me. "What's going on? Is my wife alright?" I ask worried. "Yes, she's fine. The baby is in the birth canal. We had to pull over so not to cause accidental injury" He says. I pace outside the Ambulance for what must have been five minutes before a cry is heard. The driver goes to check on things. He soon comes back with a smile. "Congratulations, sir, It's a girl" He says and I blink in shock. We had been told it was a boy. "We can let you ride with her since the baby is delivered." He says and I get in the back with Hikari.  
Hikari's POV  
I smile a little tired at Hide. "Hineki got his wish" I say and hide chuckles. The paramedic in the back with us looks confused. "We were told she was going to be a boy. Our oldest, Hineki, Made a Senbazuru. Right when he finished the last crane, I went into labor" I explain. "Wow, haven't heard that one yet, but a definite favorite" The paramedic says. We make it to the hospital after my parents. They take me to the maturnity ward as Hide talks to my parents. I can practically hear my mother squeal in happiness. After making sure everything is alright, I'm put in a room about an hour later. Hide is holding his little girl, grining like an idiot. Rei has white hair and her daddy's olive eyes. "She's perfect, Kari" Hide says. There's a knock and Eto comes in with Hineki and little Kuzen holding her hands. "hey you two, Yomo and Tsuki said you didn't take long." Eto says. "She came in the ambulance and they had to pull over" Hide says. Hineki's face lights up. "She?" He asks hopeful. Hide chuckles. "Yes, son, come meet your little sister, Rei"

**Author's Note:**

> I do love comments ever so much. They help me get motivated to write my stories.


End file.
